


Изменить реальность

by woolfica



Category: 07-Ghost, 7-Дух, Original Work, Душа-07
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Мистические существа, Юмор, драма, мистика, приключения, романтика, фанфик, фентези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfica/pseuds/woolfica
Summary: <<Если ты хочешь поглотить мою душу - ешь>>. Вот и договорился же! Как в воду глядел - накаркал на свою голову. Только надо было уточнить временные рамки. И если я уже нахожусь у кое-кого в желудке…то тогда какого чёрта ловлю такие правдоподобные глюки о своём прошлом? Или... это не совсем глюки и я вправду  переместился в прошлое? Фрау - ты идиот!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Практически всё идёт по канонам, за исключением пару мест, но об этом позже. На том моменте, где Тейто начинает светиться в манге, дальше пойдёт моё творчество. Парень открывает глаза и понимает, что он очутился в прошлом именно тогда, когда начинается аниме - в день сдачи вступительного экзамена. Не зная, почему он переместился назад, забыв несколько минут из будущего, Тейто начал винить во всём, всех и всякого, в первую очередь, косу Верлорена и её обладателя. Раз есть такой шанс, он решил попробовать изменить будущее.  
> Планируется большой рассказ, поделённый на две части. В первой будет рассказываться, как Тейто пытается изменить прошлое, а во втором, как он возвращается в настоящее и заключает сделку с одним сомнительным субъектом, в обмен на душу Фрау.

Тьма. Беспросветная тьма окружает меня. Казалось, что я сам принадлежу этой тьме. Я тьма? А если нет, то…кто я? Что я? Мысли... чьи они? Я ничего не чувствую. Ни рук, не ног. Я был…человеком. Познание этого далось мне с трудом, но начало было положено. Значит ещё ни чего не потеряно для меня, и я смогу всё вспомнить.  
Как трудно пытаться мыслить в этом мире, будто что-то не хочет, чтобы я всё вспомнил, но я не сдамся, ведь меня ждут… Кто-то меня ждёт? Кто он? Улыбка. Я помню его улыбку. Чуть комичная, ехидная, иногда грустная, но всегда... добрая. А ещё волосы цвета солнца, и причёска, словно парикмахер решил на нём отдохнуть. И почему, вспоминая его, я испытываю двоякие чувства? Как говорится:<<и хочется, и колется>>. Кто он для меня?  
-Чёртов пацан. Хватит дурнёй страдать и возвращайся,- врывается в мой тёмный мир такой знакомый, яростный голос.  
-Фрау,- миг, и воспоминания со стремительной скоростью проносятся в моей голове. Теперь я помню, кому нужна моя помощь и кто ждёт меня там, в реальности. Тьма в страхе расступилась, боясь быть поглощённой внутренним светом парня, но она ушла не навсегда, давая понять, что где есть свет, всегда будет присутствовать и тьма, но в его мире грань между ними двумя скоро будет разрушена и тогда неизвестно, кто кем будет съеден раз и навсегда.  
Но Тейто так просто не сдастся. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Поэтому он без колебаний побежал к источнику света, а тьма, оставленная позади, тихо зашептала:  
<<Ты ещё вернёшься назад. Вернёшься…ради того, кто тебе дорог>>.


	2. Вспомнить прошлое

      Когда я начал чувствовать своё тело (то бишь почувствовал его во времени и пространстве), ели сдержался, чтобы не вскочить с кровати (или с что-то, похожее на неё) и, исключительно с благими намереньями, отправиться искать одного епископа-смертника для разъяснительной беседы. И я гарантирую, что одному из нас будет ой как не сладко. Но я сдержался и, не открывая глаз, доверившись своим ощущениям, пытался понять:<< где я>>, а главное - <<почему всё ещё жив>>? Ведь последние воспоминания отнюдь радостными не были...  

        

       _-Мелкий! Ты почему светишься?- услышал я удивлённый голос Фрау.  
_
      
_Нахмурившись, так и хотелось покрутить палец вокруг виска. Нашёл время шутить! Свечусь?! О чём этот туписков думает? Чтобы доказать его умственную отсталость, подымаю свои руки на уровень глаз и понимаю... это не шутка. Не успел я запаниковать, как почувствовал, что внутри всё сжимается, переворачивается, и становится нечем дышать. Было такое чувство, что из меня пытаются с корнем выдрать какую-то важную вещь и заменить её чем-то другим... более чужеродным и... чёрным, неправильным...  
_  

      
_-Фрау...- кричу я, не успев договорить, когда, подняв голову ... замираю, перестав даже дышать. Будто ком в горле встал. Этот ВЗГЛЯД, эта УЛЫБКА, эта АУРА... Всё это я видел только раз... один раз... и тот раз я ни когда не забуду. Именно тогда коса, практически, полностью завладела Фрау и пыталась меня убить, съев мою душу. Благо, всё обошлось. В последнюю секунду я смог достучаться до его души и Зехель вовремя успел вернуть себе контроль над телом. Но то, что творилось в его душе... и эта коса... Я и не знал, что Фрау умер таким молодым и коса медленно перева... порабощает его, навязывая ему свои желания и свой...голод. А главным блюдом у неё стоял я.  
_  

      
_Но, зато, после того инцидента мы ДОЛГО разговаривали (конечно, сначала пришлось его хитростью вернуть, а то этот идиот натворил дел и сбежать решил. Давно я мозги тупископу не вправлял. Обычно всё наоборот было) и обсудили пару ньюансев.  
_  

      
_Тогда я и дал то обещание...  
_  

      
_ <<Если ты хочешь поглотить мою душу - ешь, но знай... когда будешь поглощать мою душу, будь готов! Я разрушу эту косу! Я вытащу тебя, и плевать, сколько сил на это потребуется!>>...  
_  

      
_Да. Я знал, что мои слова были похожи на лепет безумца или самоубийцы, но отказываться от них я всё равно не собирался, ведь когда-нибудь наступит тот день, когда коса снова возьмёт вверх, но... не думал, что выполнять обещание придётся ТАК скоро. Вот и договорился же! Как в воду глядел - накаркал на свою голову!  
_  

      
_На меня снова смотрят голодные глаза хищника, и взгляд...пробирающий до последней клеточки моего тела, заставляющий подчиниться и ужаснуться перспективам моего ближайшего будущего. Такие глаза в прямом смысле смотрят в твою душу. А этот зубастый оскал... Интересно, как у него зубы так видоизменяются, становясь похожими на пираньи? Может у него язык вместо напильника работает? О, Господи! Меня здесь сожрут скоро, а я рассуждаю о его улыбочке, которая была отнюдь не ангельской.  
_  

      
_А одержимый Фрау видимо наслаждался произведённым эффектом и моей беспомощностью. Ведь я не мог сбежать и бросить его в таком состояние. Могут пострадать невинные люди. Но будем честны с собой. Даже если бы я и наплевал на других, далеко сбежать мне бы не удалось. Зехель, как один из призраков, сможет найти меня везде, где бы я ни был.  
_  

      
_Будто прочитав мои мысли, Фрау ухмыльнулся и, откинув голову назад, вдруг его тело затряслось от душераздирающего смеха.  
_  

      
_Наконец-то,- голосом Фрау заговорила его одержимость, не предвещающий мне ничего хорошего, и в следующую секунду резкая боль, в плечо, заставило вскрикнуть меня, а потом та же боль появилась и в спине. Именно в плечо пришёлся первый удар такой силы, что отлетев на несколько метров, даже вовремя сумев скоординироваться, всё равно неудачно подвернул ногу, и присел на одно колено. Всю нижнюю конечность сковало судорогой.  
_  

      
_Встать и отклониться от следующего удара я не успевал. Снова вспышка боли, только на этот раз во втором плече, и я в очередной раз лечу на встречу с полом. Из глаз полетели искры, а затылок начал неприятно покалывать и что-то тёплое вытекало из него. Надеюсь, это не последние мои мозги. Кажется, он расскровил мне голову. Перед глазами начало всё плыть и с каждой вспышкой боли появлялись разноцветные точки. Я из последних сил держался, чтобы не потерять сознание и безучастно смотрел, как медленно ко мне приближалась моя личная смерть.  
_  

      
_-Фрау! Очнись!- пытался я докричаться до него, пусть мне и было трудно шевелить губами. Но он лишь ухмыльнулся и, больно схватив за одежду, потянув наверх, встряхнул, как тряпичную кукла. Очередной приступ боли заставил с силой вцепиться в его руку.  
_  

      
_Тупископ извращенец! Приди в себя!- предпринял я вторую, и, наверняка, последнюю попытку, умудрившись даже пнуть его, вися в воздухе. Только толку от этого ноль. Он даже не вздрогнул. А по губе покатилась тонкой струйкой кровь.  
_  

      
_Как будто принюхиваясь, Фрау наклонил голову и...языком слизнул эту тонкую дорожку крови. Мне показалось, или он проурчал:- <<Вкусно>>?  
_  

      
_Совсем не понимая, зачем он ЭТО сделал, я словно выпал из реальности. Он же не собирается меня съесть таким же способом, как Кора, завладевшего телом женщины? НЕТ!!!  
_  

      
_-Фрау, если ты поддашься этой косе, то ты - ИДИОТ!!!  
_  

      
_Ухмыльнувшись, он приблизился к моему уху. Тихо прошептав:- <Не прокатит, малыш>> \- с силой впечатал меня в пол, и острая боль пронзила в области сердца, принося с собой тьму._  

        

      И мы снова возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали. Почему я жив? Или это олицетворение моей души? Что я увижу, когда открою глаза? А что я хочу увидеть? Хватит ли мне сил освободить Фрау и разрушить косу? Нет, я должен сделать это. Поэтому пора перешагнуть через себя и открыть глаза.  

      Осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметр поднимаю веки, а потом резко открываю глаза, когда понимаю, что то, что я видел, ни как не может существовать в этом мире.  

      - Микаге...


	3. Реальность или быль

        

      Светловолосый парень, услышав своё имя, повернулся и недоумённо начал смотреть на меня. Между его бровей залегли маленькие морщинки, показывая, что он чем-то озадачен, а меня пробила нервная дрожь.  

      Этого не может быть. Микаге, который всегда и везде помогал мне, Микаге, который научил ценить меня каждый день, Микале, который приучил меня есть нормальную пишу и Микаге, который научил меня... улыбаться... ЖИВ?! Неужели я всё ещё сплю?!  

      Видимо на моём лице отобразилась вся гамма чувств, а их было немало (ведь не каждый день оживает твой лучший друг, к убийству которому ты имеешь прямой характер), парень, так похожий на Микаге, нахмурился и подошёл ко мне.  

      -Тейто...Ты чего?- чуть присел он, чтобы наши лица были на одном лице.  

      Не отдавая себе отчёта, я прикоснулся к щеке друга боясь, что моя рука не почувствует сопротивления и пройдёт сквозь его тело. Наверное, я даже перестал дышать. Сердце замедлило ритм, грозясь и вовсе остановиться. Но когда понял, что это не призрак, а очень даже живой и тёплый человек, со всей силы обнял его, уткнувшись ему в грудь, бормоча:- <<Живой, живой...>>  

      -Тейто.- Осторожно, боясь спугнуть меня, он положил свои руки мне на плечи. Нагнув голову, Микаге пытался встретиться со мной взглядом, но я упорно отводил его. - Тебе снова приснился кошмар?- Ага. Самый страшный из кошмаров, кошмар кошмаров и в нём ты был мёртв.  

      - Тише, тише. Успокойся. Тебе нечего бояться.  

      Его голос успокаивал меня, даря защиту, заставляя на время забыть, что мою душу пожирают, а это лишь бред на фоне моих желаний. Пусть и ненадолго, но я счастлив увидеть друга, даже при таких условиях, зная, что он не настоящий. А Микаге не переставал гладить меня по спине и жизнерадостно улыбаться, как раньше, когда Аянами не разрушил наши жизни.  

      -Тейто, если ты и дальше будешь меня так обнимать, боюсь, что дело кончится переломом.- Шутливо закатил он глаза.- Успокоился? Давай, взбодрись. Ты не забыл, что нам сейчас идти на площадь, знакомится с проводником.  

      -Каким проводником?- Прогресс. Я смог вымолвить несколько слов.  

      Микаге обречённо вздохнул и взлохматил мне волосы, говоря: - Видать, вчера ты перезанимался. Сегодня же экзамен на поступление в Форт Готбург.  

       _Что он только что сказал? Подождите... Я помню этот день...Неужели..._  

       Расслабляю объятия, отстраняюсь от Микаге и отхожу на несколько шагов назад, вертя головой. На этот раз я уделил должное внимание тому, что меня окружает и, когда глаза выхватывали очередную знакомую вещь, меня бросало в дрожь. Это была общая казарма кадетов. До экзамена в ней ещё кипела жизнь, как сейчас. Вон двое курсантов о чём-то громко спорили, а ещё трое быстрее одевались, боясь опоздать на перекличку. Один из них даже ботинки на ходу одевал. И все, включая Микаге, были одеты в выпускную военную форму.  

      Это не хорошо. Я снизу вверх посмотрел на друга, пытаясь найти в его глазах ответ, который сам не знал.  

      Тейто. Это уже не смешно.- Парень схватил меня за плечи и как следует встряхнул, пытаясь привести меня в себя. Но куда уж.- Быстрее передавайся или мы опоздаем и получим от директора.  

      Микаге не переставал с беспокойством смотреть на меня. Ещё чуть-чуть и он точно выпытает, что со мной не так. Решив сделать, как он хочет, дабы хоть немножко ослабить его бдительность, я медленно пошёл к своей полке и вытащил оттуда чистую форму. Пока я переодевался, мой мозг неустанно работал.  

       _Если это мой мир, то он слишком правдоподобный, чтобы быть вымышленным. Сейчас даже я не уверен, а был ли настоящим мой побег, встреча с призраками, Аянами и... смерть Микаге...О последнем я бы хотел забыть. Может... мне всё приснилось? Или я видел своё будущее?...Но если на секунду приставить, что, я действительно видел далёкое прошлое, то это легко проверить. Достаточно обратить внимание на те моменты, которые ещё не произошли._  

       Не слушав возмущение Микаге по поводу небрежно одетого пиджака с мундиром, растолкав пару зевак, быстро подошёл к двери и осторожно приоткрыл её. В этот же момент в заднем крыле прогремел взрыв. Весь персонал корпуса начал бегать туда - сюда. Бесцеремонно схватив одного парня, на вид старше меня на несколько лет, спросил его:-<< Что случилось>>.  

      Сначала он округлил глаза, не поняв, почему стоит здесь, а не идёт докладывать коменданту. Потом парень почувствовал, что его держат за руку, а когда он очень выразительно посмотрел на меня, искренне недоумевая, откуда в таком маленьком теле столько сил. Пришлось повторить свой вопрос.  

      -Горе учёные что-то намудрили с Зайфоном и он у них взорвался.- Наконец получил я от него внятного ответа.- Им очень повезло, что обошлось без жертв...  

      Дальше я не слушал его монолог и молча зашёл назад в комнату, где меня ждал Микаге, так и не сдвинувшись с места. Чувствую, расспроса мне не миновать.  

      -Что случилось?- Подошёл ко мне он и пытался выглянуть из-под плеча, чтобы узреть картину разрухи соседней комнаты.  

      -Не важно... - Отмахнулся я и зачем - то добавил.- Сейчас это не важно...  

      Теперь мы вдвоём стоим по середине комнаты, мешая проходу остальным кадетам. Один из них хотел воспользоваться силой, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, посчитав по видимому ,что из нас двоих я самый слабый, подходя ко мне сзади. Как подошёл, так и ушёл, точнее улетел. Моя психика и так неустойчива. Из-за этого я силу контролировал плохо, главное ему ни чего не сломал и ладно.  

       _Что происходит? Неужели я вправду пророк или это мой мозг просто воссоздал самые запоминающиеся события? Со мной творится чёрте что, а единственный человек, который бы мог прояснить ситуацию, либо сидит в церкви, читая свой извращенский журнал, либо сидит на мне, поедая остатки моей души...Моя голова...Если так продолжится и дальше, я рискую сойти сума от собственных мыслей. Начнём понемногу разгребать эту кашу. Есть идея. Надо уточнить у Микаге то, что я должен был узнать через несколько часов._  

       -Микаге,- подошёл я к нему и снова не смог полностью поверить, что так спокойно разговариваю со своим умершим другом. Ну, Фрау...удружил. - А ты, правда, хотел меня пригласить к себе на лето?  

      Парень округлил глаза и отчего-то смутился. Он опустил свой взгляд и прошёл к кровати, сев на неё.  

      -Да. Это так.- Спустя некоторое время ответил друг, и недоумённо сдвинул брови. - Но я хотел это сказать после экзамена. Подожди... - Вдруг резко встал он и с каким-то одержимым светом в глазах посмотрел на меня.- Неужели тебе написала моя сестра? Вот... мелкая... она же обещала молчать....Вот я ей устрою, когда приеду домой...  

      -Стой! Подожди, Микаге,- замахал я руками, привлекая его внимание, а то он так увлёкся своей расправой, при этом добродушно улыбаясь, что мне хотелось засмеяться. Нет, вот что-что, а Микаге в роли злого братика я не представляю.- Это не она  

      -А КТО тогда?  

      Кто...Что же, я готов поделиться с тобой своей тайною. Но сначала я тихо обошёл комнату, заглянул во все шкафы и под кровать, чтобы нас не услышали чужие уши. На втором круге обхода ко мне присоединился Микаге и не скрывая интереса, спрашивал:<<Что я ищу>> и <<когда отвечу на его вопрос>>.  

      -Ты сам мне сказал об этом.- Хоть я и знал, что нас ни кто не слышит, мой голос все - равно был тих. Микаге начал усиленно думать, когда и где это было. Так и не найдя ответа, он спросил об этом меня.  

      -Когда... Всё очень сложно.- А местами и невозможно. Если бы сам не был в такой ситуации, не поверил бы. Я снова сник и в очередной раз проклял тупископа - извращенца. Вот говорил мне Михаил - не терять бдительность, а я не послушал... Точно!!! Око Михаила. Как я мог про него забыть?! Будь это альтернативной реальностью или плодом моего воображения, в это время око всё ещё было со мной, а значит...  

      Быстро снимаю перчатку и подношу к глазам левую руку, не обращая внимание на очередное напоминание Микаге об экзамене.  

      -Михаил. Ты меня слышишь?  

      Микаге смотрит на меня сочувственно, видимо решив, что я окончательно свихнулся с этим экзаменом, раз разговариваю со собственной рукой. Честно, я был о себе такого же мнения и даже готов сам предложить другу проводить меня до врача, но неожиданно... запястье неприятно закололо. Через секунду я перестал что-либо чувствовать, будто мне туда вкололи обезболивающее. Красный камень безболезненно начал вылезать из кожи и знакомый голос мысленно обратился ко мне:  

      -Да, хозяин. Я тебя слышу.  

      Славу богу. Я не сдержал вздоха облегчения. Возможно, ещё не всё потерянно для меня.  

      -Что вообще происходит? Я сошёл сума или и вправду видел будущее?  

      -Всё немного по-другому, хозяин. Ты не видел будущее, это скорее мы очутились в прошлом.  

      -Мы в прошлом... но как?  

      -Мне тоже трудно дать ответ. Возможно, во всём виновата коса.  

      -Да будь проклята она вместе со своим обладателем,- схватил я руками подушку и начал душить, представив вместо неё кое - чью шейку. Вот чёрт!!! Я совсем забыл про Микаге. Он же тоже слышит этот голос. Быстро поворачиваю голову и вижу, как друг выглядит до боли потерянным, а я не знал, что ему сказать, как объяснить причину этого камня и голоса. Решив попозже всё ему рассказать, снова обратился к оку: - И что мне прикажешь сейчас делать? Искать способ, как вернуться назад в будущее.  

      -Боюсь, хозяин, мы здесь останется до тех пор, пока прошлое не уравновесится с будущим.  

      -То есть пока мы не вернёмся к тому дню, с которого исчезли.  

      -Я же говорил, что мой хозяин самый умный, самый красивый, самый...  

      -Подожди со своим расхваливанием... - Остановил я поток слов Михаила. Раз ситуация немного прояснилась, надо наметить план ближайших действий.  

      В прошлом, я сбежал на следующие сутки в церковь. А что будет, если этого не сделать? Не сбегу, буду верным псом Аянами, убийцы моих родителей... Тогда Фрау не встретит меня и его не будет мучить голод косы, а главнокомандующий получит ключ и ящик Пандоры в одном флаконе, но... если бы я не сбежал, возможно, он бы до последнего не узнал где находится око и ящик, и... Микаге был бы жив... Что будет, если я не пойду по второму кругу боли и страданий... Изменится ли моё будущее, ведь, сейчас, я в прошлом. А если попробовать самому изменить прошлое и не наступать на те же грабли дважды. Возможно ли это? Этот вопрос я и задал Михаилу.  

      -Я не слышал раньше о таких случаев, но вероятность этого весьма велика,- подтвердил мою гипотезу он.  

      Неужели... я могу спасти Микаге?


	4. Побег

      Вдруг заорала сирена, предвещающее начало переклички. Времени совсем нет. Если бежать, то только сейчас, иначе о побеге можно будет забыть. Снова пройти по семь кругов ада я не хотел. Но как объяснить всё Микаге? Друг по-прежнему растеряно смотрел на меня. Ещё чуть-чуть и он захочет связать меня для моей же безопасности, пока не выяснит правду, а на неё времени нет.  

      Осторожно подхожу к нему, не делая лишних движений. Микаге настороженно переводил взгляд с меня на камень. Он отодвинул в сторону руку, готовый ударить меня зайфоном. Ох, Фрау, я тебя хочу убить всё больше и больше.  

      -Микаге,- ровным голосом, не показывающий страха, обратился я к нему.- Скажи, ты мне веришь?  

      Он удивлённо сдвинул брови, на секунду закрыв глаза, вернув себе самообладание.  

      -Ты отлично знаешь мой ответ.- Ответил он, опуская руки, устало улыбаясь. Я смотрел в его глаза, понимая, что во - второй раз потерю могу не пережить. Либо сойду сума...либо ещё хуже...  

      -Спасибо тебя. Но моя правда может шокировать тебя. Я обещаю всё рассказать тебе, включая, откуда у меня появился этот камень, но нам надо бежать. Здесь не безопасно. Нам обоим...  

      -Тейто, что случилось?- За долю секунды преодолел он оставшееся между нами расстояние, схватил меня за одежду и начал трясти.- Тебе кто-то угрожает? У тебя проблемы?  

      -Ты даже не представляешь какие,- печально улыбнулся я, боясь смотреть ему в глаза. Он отпустил меня, а я подумал, что пора переходить к самому главному.- Нам нужно попасть в церковь седьмого округа.  

      -И ты хочешь уйти именно сейчас?- понял он меня.  

      -Да.  

      -Это как-нибудь связано с экзаменом?- пытался он найти причину. В этом весь Микаге. Ни когда не сдаётся и не даёт отступать другим. Раньше это срабатывало, но не в этот раз.  

      -И да и нет. Скорее с тем, кто будет на нём присутствовать. Я понимаю, что это кажется дико, и ты попытаешься меня отговорить, но, я все - равно возьму тебя с собой, пусть и придётся применить силу. Один раз я тебя уже потерял. Второго раза не будет.  

      Наверное, для друга последние слова показались сущей белибердой, но для меня это сродни приговору.  

      -Я тебя совершено не понимаю.- Конечно, ты же не был в будущем.- Но... тебе придётся потом всё мне объяснить, потому что одного я тебя не отпущу. И даже не надо применять силу. Я с тобой до конца.- И он так знакомо улыбнулся, что в сердце предательски защемило.  

      -Спасибо, Микаге,- забыв о предосторожности, резко подскочил к нему и обнял. Парень чуть наклонился назад, но устоял на месте. Он осторожно погладил меня по голове, прежде чем обнять в ответ. Но всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец и я это ощутил на собственной шкуре. Отстранив от себя друга, незаметно вытер влажные глаза, и, отбросив от себя ненужные чувства, начал анализировать, как лучше поступить.  

      -Нам нужно добраться до хавкзайла. По главному коридору не пройдёшь, нас там могут ждать. Пойдём в обход через северную башню.  

      -А почему не через лаборантскую? Там же смежные двери,- предложил он другой путь.  

      -Слишком много лишних глаз. - И ухмыльнулся, поняв, что мы затеяли сделать.- Ну как, готов нарушить в последний раз правила академии?  

      -И это говорит мне отличник, который даже ни на секунду не раз не пропускал занятия?- посмеялся он.  

      -Люди меняются и я не исключение.  

      -Сдаётся мне, что не только в этом причина.- Взлохматил он мне волосы и довольным голосом сказал.- Ты повзрослел, Тайто.  

      Я удивлённо сдвинут брови. Повзрослел? Я? А раньше, значит, был маленьким? А ведь он прав. В той реальности я был чуть ли не на год старше. Но тело ни на сантиметр не выросло. Гадство...Ничего, я ещё стану выше тебя и тогда ни кто не сможет называть меня мелким.  

      Микаге рассмеялся, глядя на мою мимику. Видимо весь мой мыслительный процесс был виден на лицо. Зло скрипнув зубами, потряс головой. Всё, хватит отвлекаться. Переходим к действиям. Осторожно подхожу к двери и открываю её. В коридоре никого. Все должны были уйти на экзамен. Глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Микаге. Он ободряюще улыбнулся мне, давая понять, что готов. И мы побежали.  

       Южный коридор мы преодолели за пять минут. Осталось только пройти через переход, и мы окажется в северной башне. Тех, кого мы случайно встречали, приходилось оглушать. Нельзя, чтобы поднялась шумиха. Микаге бежал чуть сзади меня. Он не прекращал азартно улыбаться, время от времени махая приветливо руками. И казалось, что мы спокойно сможем улететь, как прозвенела сирена.  

      Блин, видимо один из оглушённых смог оклематься быстрее, чем мы предположили. Сейчас сюда прибегут все офицеры. Не хорошо. Пришлось ещё сильнее ускориться и вот он, ангар хавкзайлов. Сзади стали слышны шаги. Причём их я бы узнал из тысячи. Ужас начал сковывать моё тело и мне стоило огромных трудов сбросить с себя оцепенение. Проклятье! Нет, только не снова! Не церемонясь, кидаю Микаге на первую попавшуюся машину, сам сажусь спереди, заряжаю её энергией от зайфона и резко тяну руль на себя. Когда мы поднялись в воздух, примерно на пять метров, из здания вышел тот, кто разрушил всю мою жизнь. Эта форма, которая даже на свету казалась темнее ночи, а золото блекло, обесцвечиваясь. Эта походка хищника или человека, готового ко всему, и, естественно, глаза, излучающее ненависть и презрение, преследующие меня в кошмарах. Вот он, командир<< чёрных ястребов>>Аянами, собственной персоной.  

      -Что здесь происходит?- ледяным голосом спрашивал он, смотря своими жестокими глазами на нас. Лёд, внутри меня, сковывающий тьму, дал трещину. Пока маленькую, но она может разрастись и высвободить то, что должно быть закрыто. Я чувствовал, как Михаэль начал напрягается, готовясь отразить атаку. Руку снова знакомо закололо. Нет, камень закрыт от людских глаз. Я об этом позаботился заранее, но сейчас нельзя пользоваться силой, иначе нас раскроят.  

      К моему удивлению, на Микаге аура главнокомандующего ни как не подействовало.  

      -Сэр, мы решили отдохнуть от учёбы где-нибудь на Юге,- весёлым голосом сказал он, и ведь не видно, что врёт.  

      -Микаге,- предостерегающе позвал я его.  

      -А? Я что-то не то сказал? - Не понял друг моих намёков.- Тогда по - другому. Сэр, мы подаём в отставку. Пожалуйста, заполните за нас увольнительные.  

      -Слушай, если ты не заткнёшься, мы превратимся в смертников. Не видишь, что мы выше подняться не можем. Хавкзайлу нужно на это время,- теперь кричал уже я.  

      -Так я специально и тяну его.  

      Ага, тянет он...  

      -А от зайфонов ты как в воздухе защищаться будешь?- Развёл я в стороны руки.- Мы здесь, как неподвижная мишень.  

      -Курсанты, спускайтесь.- Сказал Аянами, не меняя тон голоса, лишь глаза выдавали, что он начинает злиться.- Или я вас объявлю дезертирами и мне придётся вас уничтожить.  

      -Вот видишь, что ты наделал!- осуждающе посмотрел я на друга.  

      -Не волнуйся, я смогу тебя защитить,- продолжал улыбаться он, но в руках уже формировались оборонительный зайфоны.  

      -Этот противник тебе не по зубам, а мне нельзя сейчас раскрывать себя,- потер я руку, опасаясь, что Михаэль ослушается приказа о невмешательстве. Чем дольше Аянами не будет знать правды, тем больше времени будет, чтобы спрятать не только Микаге, но и себя. Я уже решил, что оставлю друга в церкви и один соберу все проклятые билеты в божественных домах, без помощи Фрау. Не хочу, чтобы дорогие мне люди страдали из-за меня. С тупископом провернуть эту аферу проще всего, ведь он меня не помнит, но с Микаге придётся помучиться.  

      Вдруг слева от меня что-то пронеслось, задев щёку. Я осторожно потрогал её рукой и увидел на пальцах кровь. Микаге тоже красовался с таким же ранением и при виде моих глаз, лишь виноватой развёл руками, и из-за этого потеряв опору, чуть не полетел вниз головой. Ели успел схватить его и притянуть назад.  

      -Это был предупреждающий. В следующий раз я буду целиться на поражение,- ледяным тоном предупредил он нас. Микаге лишь - ухмыльнулся и кинул атакующий зайфон в главнокомандующего. Тому не составило особого труда уклониться и уже мне приходилось изворачиваться от смертельных ударов, спасая наши жизни. А в это время подоспели его подчинённые и с интересом начали смотреть на нас.  

      -Ая-тян. Ты нашёл новую игрушку,- улыбаясь, подошёл парень к своему другу, и по совместительству, к начальнику, лейтенант Хюга. Из-под чёрный очков были видны его хитрые глаза, которые внимательно следили за нами.  

      -Тейто,- теперь в голосе Микаге была паника.- Когда эта штуковина заработает?  

      -Не знаю, лампочка до сих пор красная.- Всё, нервы сдали. Не жалея сил, я начал бить по панели, выкрикивая:- Ра-бо-тай же...дурацкая штуковина.  

      -Это слишком затянулось,- Аянами начал формировать большую сферу. Вот и пришёл нам конец.  

      -Ая-тян. Не убивай их. - Остановил его лейтенант.- Я хочу узнать, почему они решили сбежать перед экзаменом.  

      -Как хочешь,- уменьшил он энергию зайфона и кинул его в нас. От такого шара нам не увернуться. С замиранием я начал ждать, когда нас подобьют, и мы начнём снижение, но вдруг хавкзайл задрожал и резко рванул вверх. Зайфон пролетел под нами, и, не теряя ни секунды, я ввёл нужные координаты, нажимая на газ. Проносясь над головой Аянами, Микаге отдал ему честь, а я показал один жест пальцами, который однажды увидел у Фрау, когда он отбивался от бандитов. Но почему, то вся толпа дружно вздохнула, а Микаге сзади начал безудержно смеяться.  

      -Тейто, где ты узнал этот жест?- спрашивал он меня.  

      -Посмотрел у кого-то.- И ведь почти не соврал.  

      -И ты не знаешь, что он означает,- не вопрос, а скорее факт.  

      -Нет.  

      -Ох, деревенщина,- он осторожно пододвинулся ко мне и тихо, на ухо сказал.- Этот жест имеет двоякое значение. Вкратце, ты только что послал его на...  

      Я нереально смутился. Всё лицо начало пылать, а спина взмокла. Господи, если ты есть, объясни, почему ЭТОТ человек является епископом?! Он же еретик, или на худой конец безбоженник. И я ещё лечу к нему за спасением? А ведь я могу очень легко отомстить, достаточно вспомнить, какие книги в библиотеке он подменил на свои, и подбросить их Кастору, либо сжечь. Посмотрим, насколько его хватит. Я легко сорву с него эту невинную маску ангелочка и покажу всем истинное обличие их любимого священника. Хотя... если вспомнить... в церкви давно всё знают либо подозревают.  

      -Тейто. Ты обещал мне всё рассказать,- вспомнил об обещание друг, когда мы пролетали над рекой Миа.  

      -И я это сделаю, но в церкви, где нам не будет угрожать опасность (если не брать в расчёт, что кое-кто хочет съесть чистую душу и именно этот священник живёт там. Но остальные все нормальные... почти). А сейчас постарайся заснуть. Путь не близкий.  

      -А как же ты?  

      -Я могу обходиться без сна намного больше тебя.  

      Микаге хмурым взглядом сверлил мою спину, но как следует всё взвесив, сдался.  

      -Хорошо, но если устанешь- разбудишь меня. Я тебя сменю.  

      Парень пристегнул себя ремнём, чтобы не свалиться, и облокотился об меня, используя мою спину, как подушку. Сразу стало теплей. Под спокойное сопения друга я продолжал лететь несколько часов, пока не увидел знакомый каньон. Вот только знакомым, как оказалось, была не только местность, но и те, кто по ней летел на большой скорости. Кажись, знакомство с местными аборигенами может произойти немного раньше, чем я ожидал.


	5. Первая встреча

      Из-за того, что мы находились очень высоко, трое священников не видели нас, и я начал спокойно наблюдать за ними. Нет, лица рассмотреть отсюда я ни как не мог, но примерно предположил, кто есть кто. Первого человека, вырвавшегося вперёд, было легко узнать. Фрау любил скорость и даже не предполагал, что <<тормоз>> \- это не только слово, а обязательная часть хавкзайла. Если подумать, то через несколько метров будет место, где мы впервые с ним встретились, точнее я свалился на него. С того момента всё и началось...  

      Но, даже находясь здесь, в груди стало тепло. Не думал, что так соскучусь по этому идиоту. По-настоящему дорогих людей у меня было не так уж и много, и Фрау прочно занял своё место под солнцем в моей душе (которую он в этом момент переваривает!). Но этот тип далеко не добрый... А ведь точно... кто меня заставлял есть всякую гадость, бегать, убираться, переносить книги, скрывая его увлечения, тащить в тайне выпивку из магазина (пока не поймал Кастор и за ухо не оттащил его в угол), проходить экзамен на епископа, перекрасить волосы... Я молчу про свою душу, которую он, в конце концов, получил. И этот тип мне дорог?! Жизнь - странная штука.  

      Отставая на приличное расстояние, сзади летели Кастор с Лабрадором. Отсюда видно, как они махают руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание тупископа. Но тот ни чего не слышал и не замечал, продолжая лететь, набирая скорость. И вот получилось так, что мы вместе подлетали к месту встречи. Вдруг Фрау начал сбавлять скорость и... посмотрел наверх, прямо на меня. Дыхание резко перехватило, будто кто-то выбил из меня воздух. Что происходит? Он же не должен был услышать меня или заметить! Но тогда почему? Почему, не видя его лица, я знаю, как он сейчас выглядит! Почему я знаю, что он смотрит ни на Микаге, ни на нас обоих, а только на меня, на моё лицо... в мои глаза! Нет, кроме меня, будущее ни кто не знает,- уверил меня в этом Михаил. Он сам- то помнит всё, только благодаря тому, что я являюсь его сосудом. Значит, здесь скрыто что-то другое.  

      -Ум-м,- проснулся Микаге, протёр глаза и посмотрел вниз.- Тейто, а где это мы? И почему тот подозрительный мужчина смотрит на нас? Ты его знаешь?  

      Конечно. Он самый ужасный, грубый, невоспитанный человек, которого я видел в своей жизни. Но я не могу тебе сейчас об этом сказать. Вдруг у Зехеля острый слух.  

      -Нет. Впервые вижу.- Натянул я на себя непроницаемую маску и, больше не глядя на Фрау, нажал на газ. Микаге повернул голову, не сводя взгляда с горе священника.  

      -А знаешь... он до сих пор смотрит на нас.- Сказал он мне.- Ты точно его не знаешь?  

      -Нет. Впервые видел (в будущей жизни).  

      -Понятно,- улыбнулся он и начал подтягивается, разминая плечи.- Сколько нам ещё лететь?  

      -Около часа. - Ответил я, быстро убрав с лица непослушные волосы.- Скоро пересечём границу, а там и город не за горами. Церковь располагается в центре.  

      -Почему же тебя приглянулась именно эта церковь? Чем она отличается от других?- А ведь он ненавязчиво пытается добыть любую информацию. Надо быть осторожным в своих рассказах.  

      -Седьмой округ не подчиняется армейской империи и является убежищем для многих преступников и людей, отвергнутых обществом. Они не выдадут таких, как мы. Церковь нас спрячет, даст приют и защитит.  

      -Что же с тобой случилось, Тейто? - Снова повторил он тот же вопрос.- И почему у меня такое чувство, что как только мы доберёмся до туда, ты исчезнешь из моей жизни. Ты можешь мне довериться. Я никогда тебя не придам.  

      Вот и подошли мы к той черте, когда смолчать нельзя, но и говорить, всё, что думаешь, тоже.  

      -Микаге. Я ...не хотел тебе ничего рассказывать потому, что твоя безопасность для меня превыше всего. Поверь, лучше тебе не знать всей правды. И дело не в том, что ты не расскажешь... Если бы было всё так просто,- с сожалением сказал я и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями потому, что впервые... я собираюсь обмануть его.- Ты ведь знаешь, что я раб и директор нашей академии практически является моим хозяином... Недавно я услышал неприятный разговор.- Парень сильнее сжал меня за плечи, давая понять, что внимательно слушает.- После экзамена надо мной хотели провести эксперименты и, если бы я выжил, то это был бы уже не я, а кукла, подчиняющаяся армии. Ни мыслей, ни желаний, ни чувств... Всё это у меня бы отняли. Идеальная машина для убийств, вот кем бы я стал.  

      Вопреки всему, ложь получилась неполной. Большая часть, сказанное мной, оказалось правдой. Но саму суть своего бегства я ему не рассказал. Микаге и этого оказалось достаточным. Он приложил свой лоб к моей спине и сжимающим, от боли, голосом, сказал:-<<Прости>>.  

      Не отрывая рук от руля, я ободряюще улыбнулся ему и снова начал смотреть на дорогу.  

      Граница представляла собой далеко тянущуюся толстую белую полоску, ограничивающий седьмой округ от первого. Её ни кто не охранял, поэтому мы легко преодолели её и, перелетев горы, мы увидели первые поселения. Чем дальше от границы мы летели, тем чаще попадались дома вперемешку с полями.  

      В город мы влетели внезапно. Многие люди с опасением смотрели на нас, увидев так им ненавистную армейскую форму.  

      <<Надо было сменную одежду взять>> \- запоздалая мысль возникла у меня в голове.  

      Микаге любопытно поворачивал голову из стороны в сторону. Он периодически спрашивал меня:<< что это такое>> \- и мне стоило огромных усилий вовремя сдержать язык за зубами и не спалиться, ведь, по рассказу, я здесь впервые, а значит не должен знать бар, замаскированный под книжный магазин, куда я ходил таскать выпивку Фрау. Или вон, например, публичный дом, где меня по-доброму приняли, накормили, спать уложили и запинали всё того же епископа, когда обнаружили, что он подглядывает за девушками в раздевалках.  

      Церковь была спрятана за своеобразной стеной. Даже набрав высоту на хавкзайле, я бы не смог перелететь её. Ворота оказались открытыми. Сбросив скорость до минимума, я рукой показал охраннику знак церкви, чтобы не приняли нас за врагов. Микаге многозначительно посмотрел на меня и чему-то хмыкнул. Кажется, он начинает догадываться, что я здесь уже был. Моя легенда начала рушиться прям на глазах. Хоть эта тайна не так уж и велика, но есть вероятность того, что он на этом не остановится и докопается до истины.  

      Второй охранник показал на пальцах цифру<<два>>.Значит, мне придётся доехать до второй башни и оставить хавкзайл там. Вспомнив, где она находится, я направил туда руль и уже через минуту мы с Микаге оказались на своих двоих. Я только сейчас заметил, что начало темнеть. Если сложить время всего пути, что мы летели, то получается около девяти вечера. Не очень хорошо. Сейчас должна быть вечерняя служба. Придётся подождать, когда она кончится, чтобы поговорить о приюте с главным священником.  

      Закрыв тканью нашу машину, я взял под плечо друга и повёл его в сторону сада к беседке. Там мы смогли бы посидеть и подождать кого-нибудь. Но неожиданно сзади кто-то начал нас окликать.  

      -Молодые люди... Юноши... Подождите нас!- Повернув голову, мы увидели двух монахинь, бежавших к нам. Одна из них запуталась в своей юбке и чуть не упала. Микаге вовремя перехватил её за талию и прижал к себе. Когда он отпустил её, лицо девушки было красным, как при лихорадке.  

      -Спасибо,- поблагодарил она, не смотря ему в глаза.  

      Микаге галантно поклонился и отошёл ко мне. Девушки, как завороженные, смотрели на моего друга, пока не пришли в себя.  

      -Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Мария, а мою подругу Крия,- представила она ту девушку, которая стыдливо прятала глаза.- Мы прибежали, как смогли. Вы ведь беженцы, сбежавшие из армии? Не отвечайте. Не бойтесь, даже если вы преступники, придя сюда, вы уже показали, что раскаиваетесь в своих грехах и хотите очистить свой дух. Сейчас поздно. Мы отведём вас в ваши покои, а завтра вы расскажите всё, что хотите.  

      И не дав нам время на размышление, они, с недюжинной силой, схватили нас, и повели в жилищную зону. Совпадение это или нет, но нас поселили в ту же самую комнату, в которой я жил раньше, только, вместо двух кроватей, здесь было три. На двух из них лежало сменное бельё, будто нас уже давно ждали, но этого явно ни как не могло быть. Единственный, кто нас видел, это Фрау, но он точно не мог догадаться, что мы летим сюда, а если и мог... не успел бы никого оповестить. Мы то прилетели сюда явно раньше его. Хотя, возможно, эти постели были подготовлены для других. Скоро же должны пройти экзамены на епископа и студенты со всех округов будут приходить сюда. Вспомнив, что я увидел Хакурэн именно пред этим экзаменом, улыбнулся. Они бы с Микаге могли подружиться. Возможно, так и будет, когда я уеду.  

      Парень занял среднюю кровать, я же выбрал ту же, что и раньше - возле окна. Небрежно сняв пиджак и кинув его на стул, облегчённо вздохнул. Я дома. Именно такие ассоциации у меня вызывает это место. Жаль, что скоро мне вновь придётся покинуть его.  

      Переодевшись в церковную одежду, я сел на кровать и хотел кое-что прояснить своему другу, но сопение нарушило мои планы. Микаге каким-то образом смог тихо раздеться, залезть под одеяло и безмятежно заснуть. Во сне он причмокивал губами и просил меня покушать. Видя такую картину, не смог сдержать улыбки, позволив себе ненадолго расслабиться. А ведь это странно. Так быстро заснуть... что-то здесь не чисто или просто я слишком подозрительным стал.  

      Но хоть я не спал сутки, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Решил выйти прогуляться, надеясь, что свежий воздух сможет остудить меня. Правда, было одно но... комендантский час ни кто не отменял. Хотя когда это меня останавливало. Пред тем, как уйти, я достал из ящика бумагу с ручкой, оставив другу сообщение, чтобы он не терял меня. А то с него станет разбудить всю церковь, ища меня.  

      Осторожно открыв дверь, посмотрел по сторонам и быстро побежал к чёрному выходу. Ночь уже давно вступила в свои права. Проходя по тёмному коридору, сзади услышал шаги. Обернувшись, но, ни кого не увидев, пожал плечами и пошёл дальше. Но когда шаги повторилось, а сзади по-прежнему ни кого не оказалось, побежал. Пришёл я в себя только перед статуей Зехеля. Видимо, я думал, что здесь нахожусь в безопасности. Его величественная фигура пугало и манило. В этом месте действительно было что-то божественное. Подойдя к ней поближе, я осторожно коснулся её рукой и лбом. На секунду я хотел бросить и рассказать всё семи духам, но вспомнив, как мучился Фрау, как погиб Микаге, сжал зубы и опустился перед статуей сначала на колени, а потом сел, прислонившись к ней. Подтянув колени, я так и сидел, смотря наверх в маску Зехеля.  

      -Как бы ни было сложно, мне нельзя сдаваться. Не ради себя, а ради них, я буду бороться,- шептал я тихо, боясь, что меня смогут услышать. В этой церкви даже у стен есть уши.  

      <<Ты ни когда не будешь один. Я всегда с тобой>> \- поддержал меня Михаил.  

      Да, он прав. Михаил всегда защищал меня и остался со мной даже сейчас. Было бы намного хуже, если бы его не было со мной. Я просто напросто не поверил бы в себя и будущее пошло по тому же сценарию.  

      Холодает. Надо бы вернуться назад в комнату, но... сначала посещу ещё пару мест, прежде чем отправиться спать.  

      Хранилище баклзов ни кем не охранялась, а один замок ни как не мог остановить меня. Моё детство было слишком трудным, чтобы не уметь взламывать такую легкотню. Один поворот проволокой, которую я ношу всегда собой в специальном секретном кармане, и я уже внутри и ищу для себя оружие, которым пользуются священники для изгнания Варсов. Мне оно потребуется очень скоро. Без Фрау мне придётся самому со всем справиться. Я, наверное, перебрал уже штук двадцать, но так и не нашёл нужный. Все они были слабые и сломались бы после первого применения. Где же личный баклз Фрау? Так, оно должно быть где-то... здесь. Нужный ящик я обнаружил справа от себе, придавленным остальными баклзами. Но постоянно носить его в руках было бы трудно, поэтому, найдя ремни, верёвку и ткань, я зафиксировал баклз у себя на спину, сделав из подручных материалов что-то наподобие футляра. Проверив, что вытаскивать его не представляет сложности, посмотрел на этот бардак и чихнул. Скрывать свои следы здесь не имеет смысла. Всё равно тут и до меня не было идеального порядка.  

      Пристегнув на место замок, ещё раз чихнул и, поправляя ремень от футляра, пошёл в последнее запланированное место - на крышу, где виден весь город. Правда сначала надо было пройти через фонтан и что-то мне подсказывает, что Розетта не спит.  

      Так оно и случилось. Русалка плескалась в воде, напевая про себя какой-то мотив. Когда я подошёл к ней, она счастливо улыбнулась мне и помахала рукой, подзывая к себе.  

      -Привет, Розетта. Давно не виделись,- подошёл я к ней, сев на каменный каркас фонтана.  

      Русалка нахмурила брови и наклонила голову, видимо не понимая меня. Вдруг её прохладная рука коснулась моей. На секунду закрыв глаза, она радостно улыбнулась, подпрыгнула и обняла меня за шею, будто успокаивая.  

      <<Она прочитала часть твоих воспоминаний, хозяин, хотя, точнее будет сказать, часть чувств. Теперь и она знает правду, но никому не сможет её сказать>> \- объяснил мне Михаил.  

      Розетта, будто услышав слова Михаила, ещё сильнее обняла меня, погладив по голове. Но то, что произошло дальше, я до последнего не мог понять, пока не стало поздно. Русалка оттолкнулась от меня, как от прокажённого и большими, испуганными глазами, начала смотреть на меня.  

      -Что случилось?- спрашивал я её, но она лишь отрицательно покачала головой, приложила палец к губам, показывая, чтобы я молчал, и скрылась под водой. Несколько секунд я смотрел, как расходились круги по воде от того места, где она была в последний раз, пока не сообразил, что при мне она пугалась только одного человека. Или почти человека...  

      Резко повернувшись, чуть не подскальзнувшись на месте, я видел, как медленной, не торопливой походкой, в своём чёрном плаще и с сигаретой в губах, ко мне приближался Фрау, и на этот раз я точно уверен, что он смотрит именно на меня.


	6. И снова бегство

      Чёрт, чёрт! Я уже тысячу раз успел пожалеть о своём решение пойти сюда. Видите ли, хотел в последний раз почувствовать себя как дома. Почувствовал?! Теперь думай, что делать дальше! Чем ближе он подходил, тем дальше я отходил назад, пока снова не упёрся в бортик фонтана. Может прыгнуть в воду и там остаться? Да, есть только одно маленькое но... я ещё жабры пока не отрастил!  

      Теперь нас разделяет всего несколько метров. Сердце билось, ни на секунду не замедляя свой ритм, а где-то глубоко, там, в самом тёмном, мрачном, но не принадлежащим душе Верлорену место, что-то начало двигаться и это мне очень не понравилось. Фрау остановился и молча начал смотреть на меня, не прекращая курить. Когда запах дошёл до меня, я зло скрипнул зубами, подошёл к нему, вырвал из его губ сигарету, и, уронив на пол, придавил ногой, говоря:  

      -Вот сколько раз я тебе говорил - БРОСАЙ КУРИТЬ!- Безжалостно втаптывал я остатки сигарет. Я так увлёкся этим занятием, что когда посмотрел на него, недоумевал, не понимая, почему у Фрау так вытянулось лицо. Пока до меня не дошло... Ой, блин, ой дурак! Я же рефлекторно это сделал, забыв, что в это время мы ещё не встречались. Надо срочно придумать оправдание своему поступку, да так, чтобы он поверил.  

      -Извините.- Отступил на несколько шагов.- Это привычка. Мой друг часто курил, отправляя тем самым себе и другим жизнь,- сказал я, не поднимая взгляда. И снова я сказал частичную правду. И когда только я научился так правдоподобно врать?! Наверняка во всём виноват этот тупископ.  

      Вдруг я услышал смешок, а в следующую секунду меня начали тормошить за волосы на голове. Этот жест был таким родным, что я невольно расслабился. Но... пора прекращать наш спектакль.  

      Уворачиваюсь от его прикосновений, делаю шаг в сторону, и надеваю маску удивления и злости на лицо. А Фрау, будто не заметив моего настроя, уселся на бортик фонтана, скрестив ноги и засунув руки в карманы.  

      -Меня попросили узнать цель вашего появления здесь,- вот так, без представления, сразу перешёл он к делу. Ладно, играем дальше.  

      -Извините, но... кто вы? Что-то вы не слишком вписываетесь под образ святого?- И я небрежно посмотрел на его одежду, вспомнив наше первое знакомство. Импровизация - наше всё. Не надо больше ни как выдавать себя.  

      -Пацан, что ты понимаешь в жизни... - Он проследил взглядом, куда я смотрел.- Главное, что это нравится девушкам.- Нда, примерно такой ответ я и ожидал, но всё равно действительность немного подкосила меня. Я даже больно ущипнул себя за ногу, чтобы ни сказать пару ласковых...но всё равно не сдержался.  

      -Таких, как вы, только ворон в поле пугать. На больше вы не годитесь.  

      Минутное молчание, и...  

      -Фрау,- сказал он.  

      -Что!- Нет, я реально не понял.  

      -Меня зовут Фрау и я действительно священник, Тейто.  

      Ага, священник, вот только я до сих пор в это не верю. Видимо, он заметил мой скепсис, потому что тупископ начал оголять грудь, растягиваю свою рубашку, и показал мне знакомый крест.  

      -Вот доказательство.  

      -Ммм,- сделал я умное лицо.- На каком блошином рынке купил?  

      -Пацан, не зарывайся... И не смотри так странно на меня. Пугаешь.  

      А что я? Я всего лишь глупо улыбнулся, когда он так знакомо назвал меня. Колокольный звон вывел меня из моих мыслей. Подняв голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, откуда идёт звук, и ели успел уклониться от руки Фрау. Смотря на его серьёзный взгляд и переведя вниз, на руку, волосы на голове медленно начали вставать дыбом от осознания правды.  

      -Я ведь не называем вам своего имя.- Пока не называл. А узнать он мог его только от... Микаге, но тот ни когда бы не выдал меня, если только кое-кто не посмотрел без спроса чужие воспоминания. Надо было верить своей интуиции, а не обвиняет себя в чрезмерной подозрительности.  

      На мои слово он хитро оскалился.  

      -Какая досадная оплошность.- С сарказмом сказал он и холодно посмотрел на меня.- Но ничего, ведь завтра ты об этом даже и не вспомнишь, а я и так слишком долго сижу здесь.  

      Я с запиранием смотрел, как его тело меняется, становится выше и шире, превращаясь в знакомого мне Зехеля и вот уже костлявые руки тянутся ко мне. Вот теперь я не на шутку испугался и мне даже не надо было наигранно изображать страх. Если он сделает то, что хотел, то история может повториться. Чёрт, снова уклоняюсь, пинаю его, быстро кидаю зайфон и убегаю в ангар с хавкзайлом. Я не думал, что так выйдет, но мне придётся убежать прямо сейчас, толком ни чего не объяснив Микаге. Наверняка он разозлится и пойдёт искать меня... А ведь тогда на этом его и поймал Аянами. Не вариант. Придётся до утра попросить убежище в местном пабе, куда вход для этого извращенца был ЗАКРЫТ. Если всё удастся, то утром я смогу ненадолго вернуться к другу, сказать ему, чтобы он не волновался и ни в коем случае не уходил отсюда, ища меня.  

      Когда я вбежал в каменный мрачный коридор, знакомые куклы Кастора преградили мне дорогу. Вот же... позади уже виднелся плащ Зехеля, спереди эти полуживые монашки, а сбоку располагалось окно. Не долго думая, прыгаю в него, забыв, что церковь находится на возвышенности, а здесь до земли... далеко. А я летать не умею! Но умеет Михаэль. Я чувствовал, как все чувства обострились, и камень начал делиться своей силой. Холодный воздух растрепал мои волосы и заставил тело покрыться мурашками... а может это из-за земли, которая приближается с невероятной скоростью. Глаза начали слезиться, и я рефлекторно раскинул в стороны руки, готовясь применить силу, как чья-то тень накрыла меня, прижала к себе и наше падение заметно замедлилось.  

      -ЧЁРТОВ ПАЦАН! Тебе жить надоело?! - Заорал Зехель, гневно смотря на меня (правда, как я это определил, когда на черепе не может отобразиться ни одной эмоции!), не торопясь отпускать меня на землю.  

      -И это говорит мне скелет!- Ухмыльнулся я. Когда до Фрау дошло, что он сейчас может легко закончить начатое, он сильнее прижал меня к себе одной рукой, а вторую уже тянул к моей груди. Практически в последнюю секунду я смог перехватить его костяную конечность и теперь со всей силой сдерживаю её, не давая приблизиться. Только силы у нас явно не равны. Фрау, не церемонясь, всем весом навалился на меня, и мы вместе упали на землю, но я так и не отпустил его руку, хоть и больно ударился головой.  

      Придурок,- зашипел я, сильно прикусив губу, чтобы не показать свою слабость.  

      -Прекрати сопротивляться.- А может мне ещё и душу тебе отдать, сразу, чтобы потом не мучился!- Обещаю, что больно не будет.- Конечно, больно уже было!  

      -Это же я хотел сказать и... тебе... - С последним словом я смог поджать ноги и... пнуть Фрау из-за всех сил. От неожиданности он ослабил хватку, и мне удалось схватить его за капюшон, потянуть на себя, и теперь уже я сижу на нём, вытирая кровь с губ. Блин, кажется, я слишком сильно прикусил их. Я думал, что Зехель легко скинет меня с себя и снова продолжит тянуть ко мне свои лапы, но он... начал смеяться и тыкать в меня пальцем, говоря:-<<А у малыша, оказывается, есть зубки>>.Непонимающие подняв брови, я медленно вставал, готовый в любой момент атаковать его и убежать. Спрашивается чего я медлю? Вот он - шанс сбежать. Оглуши его, незаметно вернись назад в церковь и расскажи Микаге то, что должен, иначе подоспеют остальные призраки, и я говорю не о тех бестелесных, а о вполне материальных духах, которые здесь тоже обитают. Даже Михаэль подключился к моему плану бегства, но... я продолжал стоять и сверху вниз смотреть на Фрау. Вот он сел, поправил свой чёрный балахон, скрестил на груди руки и, кажется, был удивлён.  

      -Странный ты, пацан: меня не боишься, с криком не убегаешь, хоть любой человек, при виде меня, либо грохнется в обморок, либо начнёт читать молитвы...И ведёшь себя так, будто уже бывал здесь и...видел таких, как я....-На этих словах я заметно вздрогнул и он, наверняка, заметил это. Плохо.- Зачем ты ходил в хранилище баклзов?  

      -Чтобы взять себе один. Мой сломался (точнее остался в будущем)... - Помолчали.- И давно вы следили за мной?  

      -С тех пор, как ты вышел из комнаты. Проследил бы и раньше, но не успел вовремя прилететь. Это ведь ты летел тогда, пацан?- Вспомнил!- И что забыл сбежавшие кадеты в нашем округе? Ни чего не хочешь объяснить?  

      Конечно же нет, но пришлось сказать другое. Пух, убил очередного комара, а этому хоть бы хны. Он только лениво обмахивался руками, и эти паразиты летели ко мне. У смерти есть и свои прелести.  

      -Всё очень просто. Мы дезертиры, а ваша церковь может спрятать таких, как мы.  

      -И это всё?- Что-то мне его тон не понравился.- Не обманывай меня, чёртов пацан! Ты определённо что-то скрываешь.  

      -Почему вы так решили?  

      -Зачем тебе баклз?- Ещё раз спросил он.  

      -Я ведь ответил. Мой старый сломался и мне нужен был новый  

      -А почему он сломался?- Вот же...приставучий.  

      -Не знаю.  

      -Вот здесь и есть нестыковка.- Где? До чего этот мешок костей смог додуматься? - В военной академии не учат владеть баклзами.- Блиин. Мой промах, каюсь.- Кто ты, Тейто? Откуда ты знаешь, для чего нужна эта палка?  

      -А я и не говорил, что знаю для чего. Может, я использую её в качестве дубинки.  

      -Нет, ты определённо знаешь, против чего они работают, иначе, зачем ты выбрал именно мой баклз?!  

      Да в кого ты такой внимательный? Невозможно понять чей баклз, когда он так хорошо спрятан. В голове я рву и мечу, но ни один мускул на лице этого не выдал.  

      -Случайность,- пожал я плечами и резко отскочил в сторону, как советовала мне интуиция. На том месте, где я недавно был, появились нити Кастора. Повернувшись, я не смог сдержать пару ласковых слов. Прими поздравления, Тейто - ты идиот! Наговорился с Фрау, а он ведь специально пытался завлечь меня разговором, чтобы Кастор и Лабрадор успели добраться до меня. Эти двое стояли в нескольких метрах от нас в рясах епископов. Видимо, до этого они были на службе. Вон, как недовольно смотрит Кастор на Зехеля.  

      -Почему так долго, Кастор? Мне уже надоело здесь сидеть,- обвинил своего друга Фрау.  

      -Фрау,- подошёл Кастор к нему и как дал подзатыльник.- От тебя всего-то и требовалось, что узнать истинные намерения мальчика, а ты вздумал с ним поиграть!  

      -Больно же, Кастор.- Бумс, очередной подзатыльник.  

      Лабрадор не участвовал в их перепалке, вместо этого он, своими фиолетовыми глазами, смотрел на меня и улыбался. Подойдя к Кастору, он сжал его плечо, говоря ему:  

      -Не вини Фрау, он не виноват.- А потом как-то странно посмотрел на меня и Зехеля, который так и не удосужился встать.- Между ними двумя есть очень глубокая связь. Фрау - не обижай его. Этот мальчик итак слишком долго страдал и до сих пор его что-то тревожит. Он не может ни с кем поделиться своим грузом, боясь сделать только хуже. Его окружает тьма, но, при этом, его душа остаётся чистой. Своим светом он может спасти тебя.  

      Где-то это я уже слышал. История начинает повторяться. Нужно срочно бежать, иначе я не то, что ему не помогу... я и себе не смогу помочь. Незаметно отступаю назад, стараясь не выпускать ни кого из вида. Если все трое захотят напасть, то мне придётся туго. Ещё один маленький шаг и Фрау, будто почувствовав, что я отдаляюсь от него, повернул голову и посмотрел на меня.  

      -Куда собрался, пацан?! Мы с тобой ещё не закончили!  

      -Фрау, он ведь видел твоё превращение!- Нашёл, что вспомнить, Кастор!- Быстрее хватай его и стирай память! Хватит прохлаждаться! Тебе пора на патруль!  

      -Да, мамочка,- помахал он ему рукой, быстро встал и начал возвращать себе человеческий вид. Опять этот колкий взгляд. Он вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, и хотел закурить, как кое - чьё покашливание заставило его вздрогнуть и с сожалением посмотрел на меня. С тяжёлым вздохом выкинув сигарету, Фрау развернулся всем корпусом ко мне.  

      -Ты не сможешь сбежать. Нас трое, а ты один,- будто читал он мои мысли, пока не делая ни шага по направлению ко мне.  

      -Но попытка не пытка,- ухмыльнулся я, готовый призвать силу ока Михаэля. Лучше раскрыть этот секрет, но не дать Фрау прочитать мои воспоминания. Интересно, почему он так и не сдвинулся с места, только продолжал нахмуренно смотреть на меня? Неужели прислушался к Лабрадору, который уговаривал того не трогать меня и оставить всё, как есть. Или... Только благодаря многогодовым реакциям, выработанные до автоматизма, я смог быстро достать баклз и поставить блок, защищаясь от косы Верлорена.  

      -Фрау!- Заорали эти двое, и с ужасом в глазах смотрели на него, боясь приблизиться.- Что ты творишь!?!  

      -Я не причём!- Зехель сам был в шоке, придерживаю свою правую руку левой.- Она сама! Тупая коса, слушайся меня!  

      Ага, прям взяла и перестала атаковывать меня. Ну привет, гадина ты эдакая. Давно не виделись! Что, тебе одной души было мало и ты решила повторно слопать меня?! Не получится!  

      Подгадав момент, когда она снова предпримет попытку наброситься на меня, я сделал обманный шаг в сторону, позволив косе пронестись мимо меня, и, выставив перед собой баклз, кинулся на неё сверху, придавив своим весом и поставив между нами своё оружие.  

      -Как же ты меня достала.- Мой голос был очень уставшим и тихим, но он эхом разнёся на несколько метров. Блин, они меня точно услышали и сделали свои выводы, а взглянув на задумчивое и серьёзное лицо Фрау, захотелось прям здесь начать долбиться головой об стену. Сколько ещё раз мне придётся ошибиться, пока не станет поздно? Почему не могу молчать, когда нужно?  

      -Я нашёл вас.- Вдруг совершенно чужой голос, не принадлежащим ни кому из нас, раздался рядом с нами. Повернув голову, по-прежнему не выпуская краем взгляда косу, я увидел старика в старом поношенном костюме, и сразу узнал его. Это же тот дедушка, который был одержим кором. Тем временем он продолжил говорить.- Мой хозяин будет очень рад, если я приведу вас к нему.  

      Даже не надо думать, кого он имел ввиду, говоря <<Вас>>.  

      Ни кто не успел ни как отреагировать, как дедушка оказался возле меня и... адская боль разлилась от груди по всему телу, а вслед за ней наступила тьма.


	7. Доверие

-Чего ты желаешь? О чём мечтаешь? Скажи и я исполню это...  
Этот кор уже, по меньшей мере, час повторяет одни и те же слова. Первую минуту, находясь в знакомой темноте, я испугался, думая, что сейчас мне пришёл конец, и эта коса всё-таки меня сожрала. Когда он впервые заговорил со мной, как это не парадоксально бы звучало, но я обрадовался.  
<<Я всё ещё в прошлом>> \- с облегчением подумал я. Теперь-то ты меня не обманешь, кор. Я знаю, что всё, чего бы я не пожелал, будет лишь иллюзией, а ты за это требуешь слишком большую цену- душу. Три желания и моя душа больше ни когда не возродится. Хотя, в моём случае можно с этим поспорить, ведь одна штука, как пиявка, присосалась к моему телу.   
-Мне ничего не надо, - уже не знаю, в какой раз повторяю я. Господи, он меня на измор что - ли берёт? Ещё чуть-чуть и я просто захочу, чтобы он заткнулся и оставил меня в покое. Как оказалось, выбраться из этой тьмы своими силами я не мог. И зайфон использовал, и баклз. Бестолку. В чём же причина? Михаэль молчал и я не чувствовал между нами связи.  
-Чего ты желае...  
-Ещё одно слово и я обещаю, что найду тебя и самолично сломаю каждую косточку в твоих крыльях!- Не дослушав, перебил я его. Всё, теперь я знаю предел своей выдержки.  
-О чём ты ме...  
-Мечтаю, чтобы ты заткнулся, и Фрау перестал быть извращенцем.- Не знаю, с какого бока я о нём вспомнил. Видимо просто накопилось. Но мне интересно, как он выполнит моё желание. Ради этого готов даже пожертвовать первой попыткой.  
-Я не могу это исполнить.  
-ЧЕГО?!- Нет, вы это слышали? Чтобы кор не мог исполнить моё желание?! Как воскрешать мёртвых, так это мы запросто, а как действительно помочь миру, избавив одного священника от его чрезмерной любви к противоположному полу, так тут мы бессильны! Фрау, одно только твоё существование порочит наш мир! Вон, даже кор не может этого изменить.  
-Чего ты же...  
-Хочу, чтобы Фрау бросил курить.- Ну, хоть это ты можешь выполнить?!  
-Я не могу это исполнить.  
-ОПЯТЬ!- А теперь- то что не так? По сравнению с прошлым желанием, это же такая малость. Верлорен, ты там вообще разленился? Или ещё не отошёл от моего побега? Почему твои слуги бесполезны, когда их услуги действительно жизненно необходимы?! Всё, последняя попытка и я начну загадывать конец света.  
-Тогда хочу, чтобы Фрау хоть раз нормально оделся.  
Секундное ожидание, и...  
-Как пожелаешь.  
Неужели вышло?! Очередная жгучая боль дала понять, что контракт был заключён. Меня выбросило из этой тьмы и я, с криком, резко открыл глаза и сел. Реальность мало чем изменилась. Все стояли на том же самом месте, что я запомнил перед обмороком, хотя… нет... теперь старик был на расстояние вытянутой руки. Его лицо зловеще оскалилось, когда он посмотрел на меня... точнее на мою грудь, где виднелась метко кора. Чесалась, зараза.  
-А теперь пойдём со мной,- протянул он мне свою руку, предвкушая уже свою победу.  
-С незнакомыми людьми не имею привычки ни куда ходить,- скрестил я руки на груди и скривился, когда случайно задел клеймо. Чешется! Но, посмотрев на Фрау, который непонимающе переводил свой взгляд с меня на кора, я быстро забыл о таком пустяке. Не понял…почему он всё ещё в своём безвкусном плаще?!  
-Эй, ты выполнять моё желание будешь? Или делай, как я сказал, или избавляй меня от этого,- ткнул я в рисунок.  
Дедушка, так и не убрав свою протянутую ладонь, тяжело вздохнул, будто это я ему, а не он мне, целый час надоедал своими<<Скажи, выполню>>.Но, сделав какой-то пас руками, он хлопнул в ладоши и... поляну огласил мой безудержный громкий смех. Вы когда-нибудь видели серьёзного парня... в костюме клоуна с красным носом и париком? И не увидите, потому что только сегодня, только здесь и сейчас, специально для меня, Фрау переодели. Он даже не понимал, над чем я смеюсь, а Кастор и Лабрадор побледнели, и начали заметно дрожать плечами, видимо сдерживаясь из последних сил. Ничего себе у них сила воли. Я бы не сдержался, но... они тоже не долго держались. Буквально через несколько секунд уже трое смеялись, не замолкая, а лицо Фрау всё больше и больше хмурело.  
-Эй, пацан.- Обратился он ко мне. Что ты пожелал? Приступ смеха?  
-Нет.- Ели как успокоившись, смог ответить я.- Нормальную одежду.  
-То-то я смотрю, ты сильно изменился.- Голос так и был пропитан сарказмом. Видимо он зачем- то пытаясь меня довести до белых чёртиков. Пожав плечами, с милой улыбкой на устах сказал:  
-А я пожелал не для себя.  
-А для кого?- Удивился он и начал оглядываться. Посмотрев на меня, на своих друзей, на кора, кажется, до него начало доходить, иначе зачем он побежал к луже и уже оттуда раздался такой мат, что, успокоившись, я снова начал смеяться. Нет, я, конечно, желал другого, но и это лучше, чем тот чёрный наряд жнеца.  
-Мистер, а мистер.- Помахал я руками, привлекаю внимание кора.- Вы давно в городе были? Это ненормальная одежда, так что исправляйтесь.  
Странно, что-то раньше я не замечал такой нервозности у этих бестий или этот с дефектом попался? Почему он с такой беспомощностью смотрит на Лабрадора и Кастора, а Фрау вообще игнорирует? Вот как можно не замечать такого <<доброго>> Зехеля, когда он, перебрав весь жаргонный лексикон, предпринял попытки снять с себя этот костюм. Не вышло. За дело взялась коса. Он итак резал, и сяк, но материал был прочнее любого известного материала. Даже дырочки не оставил. А когда руки дошли до парика, он с замогильным холодом в глазах посмотрел на меня.   
-Хорошо.- Сказал дедушка, а я о нём даже и забыть успел, смотря на мучения Фрау. Очередной пас руками и... кхм... костюм балерины ему явно не идёт. Да ещё он немного маловат ему был… Никогда в жизни так много не смеялся. Если бы сейчас меня увидел Микаге, он бы связал меня и под пытками требовал бы информации куда я спрятал его друга.  
Больше не смог сидеть и начал истерично бить кулаками землю, надеясь, что боль хоть немного приведёт меня в норму. А на Фрау теперь было страшно смотреть. С таким взглядом только маньяков да варсов пугать. Я впервые вижу его таким злым.  
-Чёртов пацан! Ты что со мной сделал?- А голос то-же не подкачал.  
-Это не я.- Сейчас главное не засмеяться. Делай умное лицо, будто ты думаешь, как помочь ему в этом горе. Но это ТАК трудно. Вот как удаётся Лабрадору оставаться беспристрастным, а Кастору серьёзным?   
-А кто?  
-Он,- бессовестно сдал я кора, тыкая в него пальцем. Кор от такой наглости аж рот открыл и не мог ничего сказать. Зато я мог.  
-Я тебе сказал сделать ему нормальную одежду, понимаешь, нормальную. А это вообще женщины носят. Надень на него обычную рубашку с штанами и всё.  
Больше дедушка не делал ни каких пасов, видимо опасаясь не только моей кары, но и косы Верлорена (хотя она то- же подозрительно дрожала, когда фрау был в костюме балерины). Просто миг и на Фрау надето то, что я хотел с самого начала: белая свободная рубашка была застёгнута на несколько пуговиц, чёрные штаны так же не были влитыми и не мешали при движении.  
-Наконец-то,- счастливо улыбнулся я. Моё желание исполнилось. Было очень непривычно видеть его в обычной одежде, но зато я понял, чем он привлекает женщин. На секунду сердце пропустило удар и мне стало трудно дышать. Я не понимал, что только что случилось, и попытался проанализировать ситуацию. Мне было неприятно. Почему? Потому что Фрау весьма неплох. И каким боком это меня касается? Я же не девушка, чтобы по достоинству оценить его красоту. И, вообще, надо было пожелать ему мозгов побольше. Из размышлений меня выдернул голос Кастора.  
-А тебе идёт,- неожиданно поддержал меня он.- А то мне и самому давно хотелось зайти к тебе в комнату, открыть твой шкаф, и... порвать все твои шмотки и обновить гардероб.  
-Но Кастор.- С мольбой в голосе посмотрел на своего друга тупископ.- Я таким меньше буду нравится своим девочкам.  
-Каким девочкам?- Блеснули очки у него. Зехель мгновенно задрожал и пошёл на по пятую.  
-Ни каких.  
Нда, а Кастора лучше не злить. Он страшнее Аянами будет.  
-Раз теперь тебя больше не шокирует твой вид, может… ты начнёшь работать?  
Зехель тяжело вздохнул, закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, а когда открыл свои очи, перед нами стоял уже серьёзный Фрау, готовый незамедлительно приступить к своим обязанностям. Когда он начал делать первые шаги в нашу сторону, я на четвереньках пополз подальше от приблизительного места сражения. Прошлая истерика оставила после себя сильную слабость в теле. Мне и ползти было сложно, а о том, чтобы подняться и идти, даже не может быть и идти речи. Упаду и больше не встану. И что тогда со мной может сделать Фрау? Брр, лучше не думать, и тихо, а по - возможности быстро, ползти дальше. Вот что на меня тогда нашло? Почему я так расслабился? Неужели у такого, как я, не вовремя проснулся голос сердце? Разве оно не понимает, какие могут быть последствия, если Фрау наперёд будет знать будущее? Он может окончательно запереться в себя и тогда тьма с лёгкостью поглотит его, не оставив ни кусочка. Могу ли я так подставить дорогого мне человека?! Да моя душа быстрее сгниёт, если окажется, что он сдался и пал в свой персональный Ад из-за меня!  
Я всё полз и полз, ни разу не оглянувшись, а зря. Глухие шаги услышал я слишком поздно и вот чья-то тень накрыла меня.  
-И далеко ты пополз, малолетка?!  
Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Фрау схватил меня поперёк живота и небрежно понёс в сторону церкви. Запах сигарет до сих пор витал рядом.  
-Что? Даже сбежать не попробуешь?- Показано удивился он, попытавшись подколоть меня как можно больнее.  
Я лишь мог поднять голову и зло посмотреть прямо в его глаза. Тупископ стойко выдержал мой взгляд, лишь ехидно оскалившись и выпустил клубы дыма в мою сторону.  
-Что со стариком?- спросил его я.  
-Всё хорошо. Мы изгнали кора и отвели его к родным. Оказывается, он ушёл из дома ещё вчера, и они искали его. Ни когда бы ни подумал, что у такого старикашки такие красивые дети.- Он мечтательно улыбнулся, а я мысленно застонал. Как был извращенцем, так им и остался. Эх, жаль, что он снова в своём траурном одеяние. Видимо, с изгнанием кора, пропало и моё желание.  
-И куда мы теперь?- Старался придать я своему голосу безразличие.  
-Ко мне. Надо снять с тебя эту гадость.  
-А это обязательно?- Вспомнил я, как не сладко мне тогда пришлось, но самая главная причина, что он сможет проникнуть в мою память, пока снимает с меня печать.  
Вдруг Фрау резко остановился, кинул меня на землю, сам сел рядом, и, схватив меня за воротник, притянул к себе. Какой красноречивый взгляд. Я ошибся, когда думал, что разозлил его теми нарядами. Нет, тогда он просто показательно возмущался, а вот теперь он действительно был чертовски зол.  
-Ты ведь понимаешь, что если я не уберу это клеймо, ты очень скоро станешь таким же, как тот старик. Тобой будет двигать лишь алчность, гнев, отчаяние и... голод,- на этом слове он поперхнулся, и сильно сжал свою руку, где была его татуировка.- Да, голод. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что он собой представляет и не сможешь никогда понять, пока сам не испытаешь это чувство. Оно будет разрывать тебя изнутри, сжирая само себя и ты будешь чувствовать боль каждой клеточкой, каждым атомом. Но это не всё. Голод будет говорить с тобой. Сначала шепотом, постепенно становясь всё громче и громче. Он будет обманывать, уговаривая тебя съесть чужую душу, говоря, что тогда тебе станет легче. И легче действительно станет, но лишь на недолгое время. Но ты поздно понимаешь, что этот голос обманул тебя и ты теперь полностью в его власти, потому что, вместе с чужой душой, голод съел и твою. Душа, съеденная кором или после выполнения трёх желаний, никогда не сможет переродиться. И после этого ты до сих пор хочешь оставить себе это клеймо?!  
Последние слова он уже кричал, обнажая свои истинные чувства. Так вот, что ты всё время чувствовал, Фрау. Извини, что я был глупцом и не видел ту боль, что всегда отражалась глубоко в твоих глазах. Но мне действительно нужно было это знать, потому что я боюсь, что при изгнание ты посмотришь мои воспоминания. Я бы мог сбежать, оставив эту печать нетронутой, если бы не боялся, что её с помощью Аянами сможет найти меня. Теперь я понимаю, какая это была глупая идея. Но... если твою душу съест коса…что тогда будет со мной? Смогу ли я переродиться или меня ждёт такая же судьба?  
Фрау до сих пор стоял рядом, опустив голову на моё плечо. Сейчас я бы не успел никак защититься. Он это понимал, и я понимал, но никто не пошевелился, поддавшись эмоциям.  
-Фрау, я... - как же трудно правильно подбирать слова.- Разрешу тебе снять с меня клеймо, если ты пообещаешь не трогать и не смотреть мои воспоминания.  
-Откуда ты знаешь?- Он резко отстранился и посмотрел прямо в мои глаза, пытаясь в них найти что-то.  
-Пообещай.- Не подавался я его взгляду.- Это очень важно для меня. Я знаю, ты сдержись своё слово. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня пойти на крайние меры. Сомневаюсь, что я успею добраться до другой церкви в следующем округе. Но лучше это, чем снова подвергнуть дорогим мне людям опасности.  
-Ты не ответил на вопрос..Откуда ты знаешь, что я могу сделать?  
-Фрау, я многое знаю. И то, что вы трое относитесь к семи духам, и то, что ты Зехель, и в тебе сидит коса Верлорена, которая жаждет возвратиться к своему хозяину, медленно уничтожая тебя. Но больше я ничего сказать не могу... - Предостерёг я его взглядом задавать дальнейшие вопросы.- Что ты решил? Пообещаешь или мы продолжим с того, на чём остановились - всё зависит от тебя.  
Закрыв глаза руками, он мученически застонал. Вздохнув, Фрау сказал:- Ты слишком много знаешь… Я не могу так рисковать…  
Вот и всё…  
-Я так и знал,- печально улыбнулся я, и, больше не глядя на него, отстранился и медленно начал вставать, готовясь бежать. Надо оборвать связи как можно быстрее, чтобы потом было не так больно. Если я почувствую, что мой враг находится рядом, а я ничем не смогу ему противостоять…придётся убить себя, но ему я не сдамся.  
Внезапно Фрау схватил меня за руку и снова притянул к себе. Не удержав равновесие, я упал прямо в его объятия.  
-Чёрт! Пацан! От тебя столько проблем... - Тяжело вздохнул он прямо в моё ухо.- Я тебя совершенно не знаю, но почему - то... - Он резко замолчал и опять тяжело вздохнул.- Хорошо, я согласен с твоими условиями, но лишь с одним но... Ты тоже кое-что должен пообещать. Когда ты будешь готов и доверишься мне, ты сам разрешить посмотреть свои воспоминания. Я же буду ждать этого дня.  
Глупый Фрау. Только тебе я и доверяю. Улыбнувшись в его объятиях, наконец, я смог расслабиться.  
Я плохо помню, как Фрау донёс меня до своей комнаты, но то, что было дальше, помню досконально. Он осторожно положил меня на кровать, расстегнув на мне пуговицы, обнажив грудь. Верите - нет, но я покраснел. Увидев такую реакцию, Фрау ухмыльнулся и медленно начал снимать зубами свои перчатки с рук. А я ведь даже и не заметил, когда он успел их одеть.  
-Потерпи. Сейчас будет немножко больно,- предупредил он меня.  
А то я не знаю! Гадство. Опять придётся через это пройти. Дождавшись моего кивка, я крепче стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Вначале его ладонь приятно холодила кожу, но потом... она стала обжигающей. Я прогнулся спиной, ещё сильнее зажмурив глаза, пытаясь сдержать стон боли. Было такое чувство, что на меня выбросили целое ведро горящих углей. Я метался, словно в бреду. Меня лихорадило, нещадно штормило, но я всё ещё оставался в сознание, краем уха слыша, как Фрау это очень злило. Видимо, он надеялся, что я сразу потеряю сознание, но нет, так просто мне не убежать от этой боли. Эта пытка, казалось, длиться целую вечность, пока блаженный холод не опустился на моё бедное тело.  
-Вот и всё,- обнимая меня, сказал Фрау и я, наконец, смог заснуть.


	8. Правда может ранить

Казалось, наконец, я смогу полностью расслабиться и отдохнуть, как... БУМ!- Дверь со скрипом отлетела от стены, оставив после себя заметную вмятину в стене, но того, кто вышиб эту дверь, на такую мелочь даже не обратил внимание.  
-Я же говорил вам, что он здесь и не надо волноваться,- заходя в комнату, Кастор пропустил вперёд Микаге, чтобы тот всё проверил сам.   
-Тэйто... ты... ГРОБ!!! - Удивлённо заорал он, когда увидел, что середину комнаты занимает этот чёрный лакированный ящик.- Почему здесь стоит гроб?! Только не говорите... - Он ещё раз посмотрел на не подающего признаков жизни друга, схватился за голову и заорал.- Вы убили моего друга!!!  
Всё, с меня хватит. Так уж получилось, что Фрау открыл крышку гроба и начал подыматься вместе со мной…  
-Заткнитесь и дайте спать!- синхронно накричали на них мы с тупископом и легли назад. Он в гроб, я в кровать. И ведь ни кто из нас даже не соизволил открыть глаза и как следует поприветствовать гостей.  
Микаге был в шоке. Мало того, что в гробу находился живой человек и спокойно спал в нём, так его друг впервые накричал на него. Парень даже не стал заострять внимание, что эти двое чем-то были похожи друг на друга, а вот Кастор это сразу заметил. На секунду ему показалось, что их связывает что-то большее, но такое никак не могло быть. Мальчишка прилетел только вчера и Фрау точно раньше с ним не встречался. Вдруг его глаз привлёк один журнал. На мгновение, забыв всё, о чём он думал, он тихо подошёл к столу, и...  
-ФРАУ!!!  
Вот теперь Зехель полностью проснулся. Поняв по голосу Кастора, что он снова где-то провинился, парень осторожно выглянул из-под крышки гроба. Увидев, где стоит его друг, он печально вздохнул, сделал печальные глазки и начал приторным тоном говорить:  
-Кастор... Миленький... Отдай это мне. Обещаю, я сейчас же отнесу это в мусорку.  
-Ты-то! В мусорку?! - Скептически посмотрел он на него.  
Дождавшись положительного кивка, Кастор ласково улыбнулся, подошёл к Фрау, протянул ему журнал. Тупископ не верил в свою удачу. С улыбкой до ушей, он потянулся за своей драгоценностью. Неужели... Но додумать он ничего не успел. Внезапная подзатыльник, свёрнутым в трубочку журналом, заставило его внепланово уйти в австрал.  
-Конфискую,- даже, когда он наказывал Фрау, с его губ не сходила та самая ласковая улыбка. Только глаза выдавали в нём всё, что он думает о своём напарнике по экзамену на епископа.  
Теперь окончательно проснулся и я. Откинув с себя одеяло, я хмуро смотрел, как Фрау медленно приходит в себя, расплывчатым взглядом смотря на меня. Нет, он не интересовался моим здоровьем и даже не пытался ощутить моё состояние. Всё, что его сейчас волновало, это как вернуть свои журналы обратно, да так, чтобы этого не заметил Кастор.  
-Тупископ - извращенец, ты опять оставил свои журналы на виду,- понял я, почему он такой печальный. Эх, Фрау, пытаешься на жалость давить, смотря на меня? Обломись. К твоему очарованию у меня иммунитет... Чёрт, Микаге... Я только сейчас понял, что мой друг был здесь с самого начала и мне это не показалось. А с учётом того, что он слышал мои слова, и не только он…язык мой - враг мой. Друг стоит около прохода, не решаясь подойти ко мне.  
-Тэйто, ты... странно разговариваешь. Такие слова... Я всегда считал тебя... ну не знаю... добрым, святым, как священнослужители... - Начал говорить он.  
-Поживи с ним столько, сколько прожил я, и ещё не так разговаривать начнёшь,- сказал, не подумав. Только в последнюю секунду сумел прикусить язык и ударить себя по щеке, надеясь, что боль прояснит мой разум и не даст пропасть в своей забывчивости.  
-Ага! - Ткнул он в меня пальцем.- Так ты его всё-таки знаешь! Зачем тогда наврал мне, что впервые видел его?! И ты солгал не только в этом... Ты ведь здесь уже был раньше! Так зачем вся эта ложь? Что ты скрываешь, Тэйто? Почему мы сбежали из академии? Я ни о чём тебя не спрашивал, потому что надеялся, что ты расскажешь мне всё, но... ты только больше лгал... Зачем, Тэйто? Зачем?  
Я не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Да, мне было стыдно, и я признаю, что за эти дни лгал всем столько раз, сколько не делал за всю свою короткую жизнь, но выбора-то не было. Ненароком бросаю взгляд на Фрау и понимаю, что я попал. Он не улыбался, не корчился, и не гримасничал, а просто тяжёлым взглядом смотрел на меня. На его лбу залегли крупные морщинки. Фрау думает?! Всё, если и этот начал логически размышлять, то на Кастора даже смотреть страшно будет. Меня трясло. Сейчас любое моё слово будет проверяться на ложь и если Фесту что-то не понравится... бежать, только бежать. Я не хочу им ничего рассказывать! Не хочу и не могу! Микаге воспримет свою смерть как должное и не захочет её избежать, а Фрау... да он же бороться просто напросто перестанет. Как ни крути, а выхода я не вижу... совсем! Хоть сейчас иди и с повинной сдайся Аянами. Тот церемонится не будет, а они... Не выдержав давления, я лёг назад на кровать, прикрыв голову подушкой.  
-Это сложно,- вот и всё, что я мог выдавить из себя.  
-Так объясни!- Всё, лимит терпения у Микаге исчерпан, да и не только у него. Он, в отличие от меня, не чувствовал необычного напряжения в воздухе. Кто-то из двоих священников готов перейти в другую форму. Нет, ну не могу же я им сказать, что видел будущее... или могу. Именно, видел, а не пришёл из него.  
-Хорошо.- Еле как успокоившись, убрал подушку с лица и немигающие начал смотреть в потолок. В комнате мгновенно воцарилась тишина.  
-Микаге, я не врал тебе. Я действительно впервые здесь, хотя нет, во - второй раз, но тогда мне было всего пять лет и, поверь, я не помню и не хочу вспоминать то, что со мной было тогда. Причину ты знаешь.- Сильно сжал я кулаки. Клеймо раба до сих пор отдавалась болью. Оно не смоется и не сойдёт никогда так же, как мой грех. Это напоминание. И оно останется со мной навсегда.   
Микаге хотел подбежать ко мне, обнять, успокоить, но на его плечо легла рука Кастора. Он отрицательно покачал головой и удивлённо сдвинул брови, когда сидящий до этого в гробу Фрау встал, выпрыгнул из него, подошёл ко мне и, не смотря на меня, сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Я продолжил, будто ничего не заметил. Странно, но мне стало легче.- А с этим епископом я раньше знаком не был, и прежде, чем ты начнёшь снова винить меня, пожалуйста, дослушай... Несколько дней назад мне начали сниться странные сны. Они были обо мне, о тебе и ещё о многих неизвестных мне людях, и всё было бы нормально, если бы в один прекрасный день я не понял, что сны начали сбываться. Я видел будущее, Микаге. Поэтому я знаю это место и некоторых людей, с которыми меня что-то связывало. Фрау был одним из них. Формально я его не знаю, а он тем более не знает меня... Помнишь то, что я тебе говорил, когда мы летели на хавкзайле? Всё, что я рассказал тебе тогда, было правдой, с единственной только разницей... я не подслушивал случайный разговор... для меня это уже случилось. Я готов был смириться со своей судьбой, быть марионеткой в руках армии, главное, чтобы ты не пострадал. Но, увидев последний сон... тебе грозит опасность, Микаге. Смертельная опасность. Поэтому я привёз тебя сюда, не объяснив основную причину, и поэтому я многое знаю. Извини, я просто не хотел пугать тебя. Главная причина, почему мы здесь, чтобы не дать повториться тому, что уже случилось для меня. Второго такого раза я могу и не перенести...  
Я говорил и говорил, пока не почувствовал, что больше не могу вымолвить ни слова. Я дал волю эмоциям. Глаза предательски заслезились и мне пришлось закрыть их рукой, чтобы никто не увидел мою слабость. Перед глазами снова пронеслась та сцена, когда Аянами завладел телом Микаге и использовал его, чтобы он доставил меня к нему. Но друг смог побороть себя и он пожертвовал собой, чтобы я жил дальше, забыв о мести. Один раз я допустил его смерть, второго раза не будет. Я больше не позволю забрать Аянами всё, что мне дорого. Если он хочет войны, то он её и получит. Я не отступлю.  
-Тэйто... я... я дурак, да?- Неуверенный голос Микаге вывел меня из мыслей. Я убрал руку с лица и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть друга. Когда наши взгляды встретились, он печально и виновато улыбнулся мне.  
-Нет, Микаге. Настоящий дурак здесь только я…Ты простишь мне мою ложь?  
-И, правда, дурак,- ухмыльнулся он и посмотрел на Кастора, будто спрашивая у него разрешения подойти ко мне. Тот кинул головой и в следующую секунду я оказался в его объятиях.  
-Дурак, дурак, дурак... - говорил он и не больно бил меня кулаками в грудь.- Больше ничего не держи в себе... Я всегда буду с тобой. Всегда!!!  
Когда Микаге отстранился, к нему подошёл Кастор.  
-Я думаю, что Тэйто нужно отдохнуть. Пойдём, я проведу тебе экскурсию по церкви. Раз вы будете здесь жить, ты должен знать где - что находится.  
-А...-С беспокойством посмотрел он на меня.  
-Фрау останется с ним, ведь так, Фрау? Он же не хочет провести утреннюю церемонию, или хочет?- Посмотрел Кастор на своего друга таким взглядом, словно говоря:<<Ну, давай. Только дай мне повод, и ты месяц не выйдешь без моего разрешения>>. Тот немного стушевался под его взглядом, но помахал им рукой, клятвенно заверив, что не отойдёт от мальца, даже если он захочет этого.  
Прежде, чем уйти, Микаге обернулся и взглядом спросил:<<С тобой точно всё будет нормально?>>.  
Кивнув головой в знак согласия и тыкнув пальцем в Фрау, покрутив пальцем у виска, он улыбнулся и с чистой совестью закрыл за собой дверь. В комнате остались только я и Фрау.  
<<А хорошая ли это идея остаться с ним один на один?>> \- запоздало задался я вопросом. Фрау продолжал сидеть на полу. Я даже не знаю, о чём он может думать. Поднявшись на локтях, я прислонил подушку к стене так, чтобы было видно всю комнату, и облокотился об неё.  
-Пацан, ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я вынужден буду посмотреть твои воспоминания. Знать будущее - очень опасная вещь, особенно, если эта информация попадёт не в те руки. Ты видел то, что ещё не случилось, а такие, как я, не могут оставить это без внимания. Если это не сделаю я, то сделают другие.  
-Тебе нельзя это видеть,- тяжело вздохнул я, устало прикрыв глаза ладонью.- Только не тебе.  
Фрау, обернувшись, спросил:- Почему? Неужели... и со мной что-то случится?  
-Нет,- улыбнулся я. - Не волнуйся, ты как был извращением, так им и останешься.  
-Чёртов малец, не называй меня так!  
-Но это правда,- пожал я плечами.- Ни мне ли этого не знать.  
-Та-а-ак... - Фрау всем корпусом повернулся ко мне, положил свои локти на кровать и снова вернулся к больной теме.- Тогда почему пацан? Почему?  
Его взгляд пронизывал меня, пытаясь добраться до самой сути... в мою душу. Когда он так серьёзен, очень трудно соврать, да и не могу я. Только не ему. Микаге смог, а ему нет. Почему? Чем он отличается от него? Чем?  
-Ты действительно хочешь увидеть то, что видел я?- Господи, это не мой голос. Так отстранённо говорить... Будто ничего важного не происходит. Я опустил голову, чтобы не видеть этот обжигающий взгляд.   
-Да,- уверенно ответил он, и чуть нахмурил брови, заметив во мне эти странные перемены.  
-Даже если после этого тебе придётся убить меня?- Я по-прежнему не поднимал голову и был отстранён от реальности.  
-Не шути так, чертов пацан. Я не убиваю детей, они не вкусные. А ты слишком мелкий для кары божьей. Да как ты можешь думать о таком, когда даже не познал женской любви…   
Фрау!- закричал я, когда понял, что его уже занесло не в ту степь.- Я не шучу... - Тяжело вздохнул и нашёл в себе силы встретиться прямо с его взглядом.- Когда ты прикоснёшься к моим воспоминаниям, ты должен будешь без колебаний убить меня своей косой или я убью тебя.


	9. Охота началась

Фрау секунду постоял со серьёзным взглядом, а потом как начал судорожно смеяться, держась за живот.  
-Чтоб такой пацан да смог победить меня... ха-ха-ха, мне никогда ещё не было так смешно... Если бы каждая такая угроза исполнялась, то я давно не стоял бы здесь,- с большим перерывом в словах сказал он.  
Мне стоило ударить его... разозлиться... дать понять, что я серьёзен и на такое пренебрежение могу и... а ничего я не могу. Совсем. Только от безысходности сжать зубы, чтобы ни один вздох не вырвался, да молиться. Комната казалась слишком тесной и душной. Воздух, нужно срочно на свежий воздух. Эти стены давят своей массой на меня. Слишком много воспоминаний они хранят. Я не могу вздохнуть полной грудью. Свобода, скорее на свободу, пока я не сделал очередную глупость. Если я останусь здесь, то точно сойду сума и неизвестно отчего больше - от безысходности или накатившего безумия. Фрау продолжал смеяться, даже когда я встал и подошёл к двери.  
-Фрау,- не поворачиваясь, встал я к нему спиной. Смех стих, а напряжение возросло.- Убить можно не только тело, но и душу. Как ни тебе лучше всего это знать.  
Не дожидаясь, когда до тупископа дойдут мои слова, я выскочил за дверь и побежал, сам не зная куда. Ноги принесли меня на крышу главной стены церкви. С высоты птичьего полёта я смотрел вниз на город, на людей, которые шли в церковь на утреннюю службу, на детей, которые резвились на улице, и невольно плохое настроение начало отступать. Нет, они не должны страдать из-за одного меня. Разве одна жертва стоит целого мира? Смерть одного и спасение многих...  
-Что же мне делать?- Лбом прислонился я к холодному камню.  
-Жить, чертов малец. - Я вздрогнул и обернулся назад. Фрау стоял возле выхода уже переодетый в форму епископа. Казалось, он говорил не со мной, а сам с собой. Смотря в небо, он продолжил:- Просто жить и не думать ни о чём... Предоставь всё тем, кто старше. Дети остаются детьми, как бы сильно они не казались взрослыми.  
-Я забыл, что значит быть ребёнком давным-давно.- Тяжело вздохнул я, смотря вниз на людей.  
-Так в чём беда - напомним,- Фрау с улыбкой на всё лицо резко сократил между нами расстояние. Заподозрив неладное, я предпринял попытку побега, но он привычным движением схватил меня и закинул себе за плечо.  
-Что? ОПЯТЬ?! ОТПУСТИ!!! ФРАУ!!! - Когда мы спустились вниз, выйдя к людям, я сменил тактику, крича.- Помогите, меня похитил извращенец! Спасите! Он хочет сделать меня... - Я не успел договорить. Фрау закрыл мой рот своей ладонью и, обворожительно улыбаясь прихожанам, которые настороженно и враждебно смотрели на него, начал говорить им:<<Не обращайте внимание. У этого ребёнка богатая фантазия. Он просто всё придумал>>.Не дожидаясь расспроса людей, Фрау быстрее побежал в сторону ангара с хавкзайлами. Отыскав своего боевого скакуна, он посадил меня наперёд, а сам уселся позади, быстро скинул через вверх своё белое одеяние, под которым оказалась чёрная водолаза, и протянув свои руки к рулю, как бы обнимал меня, но на самом деле просто не давал мне уйти.  
-Полетели,- одно нажатие кнопки и мы на огромной скорости вылетели из ангара, а вслед за ним и из церкви. Я не мог сбежать. Руки этого идиота держали крепко. И сменить курс я тоже не мог. Его машина была запрограммирована только на него и меня ещё не внесли в базу данных.  
-Куда мы летим?- спросил я.  
-Развеяться.- Он счастливо улыбался, оказавшись в своей родной стихии.  
-У тебя всегда это слово для меня значит противоположным. Сразу говорю, если ты в публичный дом, чтобы использовать меня вместо пропуска, ничего не выйдет. Они тебя выгоняет, а меня оставят.  
-Жаль. Но мы сейчас летим не туда. - Что? Фрау, ты заболел?- Хочу просто полетать в пустыне.  
Знаю я его полёты. Самоубийцы и то с такой скоростью не ездят.  
-Ты не умеешь просто летать. Ты умеешь только гнать!  
-А ты и действительно хорошо меня знаешь, пацан. - Ухмыльнулся он.- Держись!  
-За что?! - Завопил я, беспомощно хватаясь за руль, когда он резко нажал на газ. Всё, хватит. Закрываю глаза, чтобы уберечь остатки своей психике.- Ты меня заикой сделаешь!  
Ветер в пустыне был обжигающим, пусть Фрау и летел, как метеор.  
-Открой глаза,- вдруг приказал мне тупископ.  
-Зачем?  
-Открывай или ты поведёшь вместо меня.  
-У меня нет доступа, поэтому твои угрозы бессмысленны,- ухмыльнулся я, но резко открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что больше никто не управляет этой посудиной, а руками Фрау теперь держится за мою талию, и мы медленно начали заваливаться в бок и падать. Только не говорите, что...  
-Уже есть,- засмеялся он, глядя на мой ошалевшим взглядом с выпученными глазами и открытым ртом. Хавкзайл сильно тряхнуло и больше ничего не мешает ему падать. Твою же... Быстро потянув руль на себя, выровнял ось полёта и хавкзайл снова полетел прямо над... точнее прямо в пропасть очень глубокого каньона, где не видно даже дна. Волосы встали дыбом.  
-А-а-а! Мы падаем! Фрау! Господи, я ни хочу помирать такой глупой смертью, тем более вместе с таким идиотом! Почему ты смеёшься, тупископ - извращенец? Мы сейчас умрём из-за тебя!  
-Всё нормально, главное держись прямым курсом.  
-Каким прямым?- Последние мозги что - ли потерял где-нибудь на дороге.- Мы в середине кратера и сейчас держим курс строго вниз!  
Михаэль в моей голове не просто материл, он проклинал Зехеля, обещая ему кровавую расплату в обители божьем, и мне заодно, потому, что я не даю ему спасти нас. А что я могу сделать... я просто дурак, который до последнего верит этому извращенцу, верит, что он не прилетел сюда специально, чтобы убить меня и себя заодно. Небо осталось только наверху, а мы погрузились в полную тьму. Ненавижу темноту. Если сейчас не случится чуда, то Михаэль получит моё полное разрешение избить Фрау и добить если что.  
Всё, моё терпение кончилось!  
-Фрау, если ты не скажешь, что внизу нам ничего не угрожает, то я убью тебя собственными руками, а потом специально превращусь в злого духа и ещё добавлю!  
Его смех эхом отдавался в этой яме.  
-А если я и скажу, что мы выживем, ты поверишь?  
-Если бы я не верил, то давно был бы уже наверху. У меня есть свои секреты.  
-И их больше, чем у меня,- услышал я грустные нотки в его голосе.- Держись крепче, сейчас начнётся.  
-Что начнётся?- Меня немного сбило его быстрое переключение на другую тему. Он не ответил, но вскоре я сам почувствовал изменения, хоть и не знаю какие, пока до меня не дошло. Ветер... Как он может быть здесь, если мы под землёй, где нет условий для его возникновения? Чем глубже мы падали, тем сильнее он дул, а внизу что-то…жило. Оно издавало странный звук и подымалось к нам. Я пытался рассмотреть в темноте ЭТО, но тьма была слишком обволакивающей и плотной. Нервы на пределе. Всё моё нутро кричало спасаться, а я лишь сильнее сжал руль. Ветер был такой силы, что хавкзайл дрожал, грозясь всё время сменить курс, если я не удержу руль. Вдруг... всё стихло.  
-Не расслабляйся,- закричал Фрау и снова взял на себе управление, положив свои руки поверх моих. Не успело пройти и секунда, как шум, который был внизу, вернулся и хопс... ветер, нет... ураган вернулся вместе с ним. Он, как пушинку, подхватил нас, начал крутить и поднимать. Я не понимал где вверх, а где вниз. Всё слилось в единую тёмную точку. Если бы не руки Фрау, я бы не удержался. Нас нещадно штормило ещё несколько минут, пока не появились первые лучи света, и мы буквально вылетели из кратера, приземлившись по другую сторону каньона.  
-Ну как? Взбодрился? Правда было весело?- С довольной улыбкой смотрел он на моё перекошенное от гнева и страха лицо.  
-Чччто это было?  
-Это, мой юный друг, одно из чудес природы.- С умным видом начал говорить тупископ.- Существует легенда, что глубоко внизу этого кратера спит бог, принявший форму дракона. Ему надоело исполнять свои обязанности, и он сбежал сюда. Его верный друг - воздух, вызвался быть стражем, который будет охранять его сон. Дракон наделил своего друга огромной мощью и теперь, когда что-то живое падает в каньон, он выталкивает его, как нас.  
-И сколько лет дра…бог спит?- Меня эта история немного заинтересовала.  
-Много сотни, а может и тысячи лет.  
-Если дракону столько лет спит, то как он от голода не помер?  
Фрау удивлённо посмотрел на меня. Вот только скажи, что я, как ребёнок, радуюсь сказке…придушу!  
-Ветер периодически поставляет ему еду.  
Та-а-ак, в голову закралась одна крайне подозрительная мысль.  
И где он её берёт?- Спросил я.  
-Ну-у... когда дракон проголодается, ветер просто перестанет выталкивать упавших людей.  
-То есть мы могли стать драконьим завтраком?! - Не смотря на то, что на хакзлайле нельзя было развернуться, я смог это сделать и теперь лицом к лицу сидел к нему.- Фрау! Ты каким местом думал?!  
-Но это всего - лишь легенда... Ай! За что?!  
-За правду,- потирал я ладонь. У этого идиота голова дубовая. Теперь ещё и синяк будет. Гр-р. Вернулся на место и со злостью смотря на него, сказал:- Полетели назад в церковь. Живо!  
-Хорошо, хорошо,- примирительно поднял он руки, изменил настройки компьютера и мы полетели назад.- Но я рад, что ты взбодрился. Я просто не мог больше выносить, как ты заставляешь себя улыбаться. Что же такое произошло в будущем, что ты так себя ведёшь?  
-Лучше не спрашивай. И Фрау... держи свою косу от меня подальше.  
-Почему?- Повернув голову, посмотрел он на меня. Встретившись с его взглядом, я, как на духу, быстро сказал:  
-Тогда, в будущем, мы с ней немного не сошлись во мнениях. Она хотела меня съесть, а я был против.  
-А-а-а, понятно… - Повернулся он назад.- ЧТО?! - Фрау резко остановился. Машина по инерции пролетела ещё немного, а мне пришлось до белых костяшек вцепиться в его руки, чтобы не улететь вперёд без страховки. Мой злой взгляд встретился с его удивлённым.- И ты спокойно говоришь это, зная, что я сижу так близко к тебе?  
-Но ты же хотел что-то узнать из будущего.- Хитро улыбнулся я ему, а потом нахмурился и снизил тональность голоса, угрожая.- И сбежать от меня не получится. Найду, изобью, и Кастора позову.  
-Мелкий... - Прошипел он. Блин, дурак. Опять не то сказал. Срочно надо отвлечь его.  
-Если тебе будет так легче, то считай, что это была шуткой.  
-Тейто! - Упс, отвлечение провалилось.- Этим не шутят! Что ты ещё скрываешь?  
Да всего лишь сущую мелочь. Что я пришёл из будущего, в котором твоя коса сожрала меня, что у меня есть око Михаэля и что я ящик Пандоры... Нда, а из таких мелочей может получиться качественный конец света. Я хотел промолчать, но взгляд Зехеля ничего доброго не сулил.  
-Кто знает... со временем и сам всё узнаешь... Успокойся, Фрау.- Выставил я вперёд руки.- Я смогу за себя постоять и скоро тебе не придётся больше обо мне волноваться.  
-Тейто... - А что я? Что опять не то сказал? Он тяжело вздохнул, почесал затылок и опять вздохнул.- Не сбегай сам, ничего никому не сказав.  
Мне пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не встречаться с его пристальным взглядом голубых глаз потому, что чувство вины ни куда не делось.  
-Этого я обещать не могу.  
Я думал, что он разозлится, а вместо этого он хитро улыбнулся, говоря:  
-Тогда и я не обещаю, что не последую за тобой.- Сжал тупископ моё плечо.- Такого сопляка опасно оставлять одного.  
-Мне не грозит опасность. - Стряхнул его руку я.- А вот моему другу понадобится твоя помощь. Если... я исчезну... - Правда давалась мне с трудом.- Не выпускай Микаге из церкви, чтобы он ни говорил. Иначе пострадаем мы оба.  
-Хоть скажи от кого я должен вас защищать?  
-Хватит на сегодня правды, Фрау... Полетели назад. Я сильно устал.- Попытался сменить не самую лучшую тему, тем более я действительно был без сил.- С твоими экстремальными штуками и десятки жизней не хватит.  
Тупископ ухмыльнулся, уже по привычке прижался ко мне, чтобы я не упал по дороге и завёл свою чёртову машину. Я устало облокотившись спиной назад, и хотел прикрыть глаза лишь на секунду, а в итоге умудрился заснуть.

***  
 **Главная военный штаб. Третий корпус. Кабинет главнокомандующего федеральной армией.**  
Главнокомандующий армией Аянами сидел в своём кабинете, перебирая важные бумаги. Вдруг дверь открылась и без стука, со счастливой улыбкой, в комнату вошёл Хьюга. Сев в кресло, он радостно объявил:  
-Ая-тян, мы узнали расположение курсантов.  
-Очень хорошо.- Оторвал он свой взгляд от бумаг, впервые посмотрел на своего друга.- Отправь туда Куроюри и Харусэ. Они сейчас как раз должны быть свободны. Предупреди их, что Тайто Кляйн нужен мне живым и здоровым.  
-А второй курсант?- Улыбка лейтенанта стала зловещей.  
-Если будет мешаться - убейте.  
-Ая-тян, неужели тебя так заинтересовал этот парень?- Встал он со стула и подошёл к командиру.- С чего бы? Я видел его досье. Бывший раб с отличной военной и физической подготовкой. В академии ему не было равных. Директор даже хотел сделать его твоим личным адъютантом, но ...ведь это не причина твоего доброго расположения к нему, не так ли?  
-Он мне кого-то напоминает. Кого-то, кого я пытался забыть....Да и та выходка...  
-Так Ая-тян просто на просто злопамятный.- Хлопнул Хьюга в ладоши.- Что, не можешь забыть последний жест малыша? Интересно, от кого он его узнал? Но знаешь... он меня тоже заинтересовал. На моей памяти лишь единицы так пренебрежительно отнеслись к тебе, а количество выживших после этого равно нулю... Решено, беру его себе на перевоспитание.  
-Хьюга.- Голос Аянами, казалось, не изменился совсем, но лейтенант мог различать уже малейшие изменения и сейчас знал, что пора закругляться.  
-Ну, Ая... - Командир лишь бросил один взгляд, но этого хватило с лихвой.- Понял. Пошёл за Куроюри и Харусэ.  
<<Тейто Кляйн. От тебя веет той силой, что я так долго искал. Скоро ты узнаешь, что сбежать от меня не получится. Я тебя найду в любом уголке света или лучше сделать, чтобы это ты искал меня. У тебя есть слабость и мне известно о ней>>  
-Хьюга.- Позвал он своего помощника практически перед дверью.- Если не получится захватить Тейто, пусть приведут сюда того второго. Он сам придёт к нам, когда его другу будет угрожать опасность.  
Лейтенант улыбнулся, принимая такую игру.  
-Так точно, главнокомандующий.  
 _Извините за долгое отсутствие проды,автор болел_


	10. Осознание

Неприятный мороз, взявшийся из ниоткуда, разбудил меня. Было такое чувство, что скоро произойдёт что-то ужасное. Видимо мои мирные деньки подошли к концу.  
 _Пора_  
Открываю глаза и щурюсь от последних лучей солнца. Похоже, я спал весь день. Даже странно, что меня ничего не разбудило раньше. Знакомый гроб. Фрау снова отнёс меня в свою комнату. Я осторожно подошёл к чёрному ящику и открыл его. Пусто. Может это и к лучшему. Извини, Фрау, но прощаться я не буду. Ни с кем. Я ведь знаю, что вы не отпустите меня, а драться не входит в мои планы.  
Нахожу взглядом свой баклз и пристёгиваю к спине, пряча в складках одежды пропуск Фрау. Теперь к моим прошлым грехам смело можно приписать<<воровство>>,но это было необходимо. Если есть шанс незаметно пересекать границы, я им воспользуюсь, а подстраховка всегда нужна. Сделав последние приготовления, я оставил записку Микаге и Фрау, где обоих просил меня не искать и, чтобы не случилось, не выпускать друга из церкви, иначе нас обоих ждёт лишь смерть. Вот и всё. Оглядываться не буду. Да, я эгоист, и осознаю то, что собираюсь сделать.  
Коридоры были практически пусты, лишь пару раз мимо меня проходили несколько монахинь, да и те бежали на вечернюю службу, и не замечали, как в тенях прячется сбежавший бывший раб. Как странно, в этом настоящем я только и делаю, что сбегаю. А что будет, когда меня догонят? Чем это обернётся тогда для всех?  
Ныряя в следующую тень, я лоб в лоб столкнулся с кем-то. Потирая свой многострадальный лоб, завис, когда я увидел, с кем меня столкнула судьба.  
 _Твою же_  
-Микаге, что ты тут делаешь?  
Друг виновато улыбнулся, потирая назревающую шишку, но его взгляд резко изменился, когда он полностью рассмотрел меня.  
-Ты куда собрался без меня, Тейто? Сбежать решил?! А я... бросишь меня здесь?- Он резко схватил меня за плечи и начал трясти.- Куда ты, туда и я, и не тебе решать всё за меня!  
-А кому?- Спокойно встретился с его злым взглядом.- Микаге, всю жизнь за меня решали. Я не знал, что такое свобода и счастье, пока не встретил тебя и если, чтобы ты жил, мне придётся позорно бежать, так тому и быть.  
-Тейто, если я умру, защищая тебя, то буду счастлив это сделать. И ты не сможешь меня отговорить!  
Я начал вырываться. Подножка, уклон, атака, снова уклон. Маленькое пространство превратилось в площадку для тренировки.  
-Дурак…- крикнул я, выбрасывая руку вперёд, надеясь достать его за бок и опрокинуть. Микаге разгадал мою идею, сделал шаг назад, пропустив меня вперёд, и сам попробовал применить против меня мой же приём.  
-Кретин…- сказал он новое, для меня ранее не слышимое, слово. Хорошо, хоть до зайфонов никто из нас не додумался применить. Запыхавшись, тяжело дыша, мы всё равно не отступали, до последнего отстаивая наши убеждения.  
-Идиот,- констатировал я факт, когда он думал, что я не замечу его слепой атаки в спину. Против такого у меня уже выработался рефлекс, и я только в последнюю секунду успел сменить угол удара, иначе Микаге мог остаться без руки. А тот счастливо улыбается, даже не подозревая, что это не он уклонился, а я. От осознания того, что мог так просто ранить друга, стало только хуже на душе, но внезапно, лишь одним словом, я мгновенно вынырнул из своей тьмы.  
-Мелкий.  
-Я не мелкий?- Закричал я, пнув шутника в ногу. Тот не ожидав от меня такого подлого приёма, согнувшись, ойкнул, обижено говоря:  
-А это не я сказал.  
Мы с Микаге удивлёно смотрели друг на друга, пока не дошло, что кроме нас двоих здесь есть кто-то ещё и только один может так называть меня. Подперев колонну, со скрещенными руками на груди, стоял Фрау и с ухмылкой смотрел на нас. И почему мне кажется, что он был тут с самого начала.  
-Может, вы мне объясните, что делаете здесь, детишки, пока я обоим задницу за непослушание не набил. - Нарошливо добрым голосом сказал он.- Начнём с тебя, блонди.  
-Я хотел увидеть Тейто.- Выпрямился друг, вставая рядом со мной.- Этот ваш Кастор ни на минуту не оставлял меня одного. Казалось, он за мной и в туалете следил. Смог сбежать только сейчас.  
-Допустим, ты не сбежал... - Уже втроём мы затаили дыхание и смотрели, как от другой колоны отделяется тень и приближается к нам, приобретая знакомые черты. - И ты не прав. Я за тобой наблюдал ежесекундно.  
Микаге вздрогнул и как-то беспомощно посмотрел на меня, словно, если я прикажу, то Кастор исчезнет. Скорее это я исчезну…на том свете. Даже Михаэль сидел тихо, боясь, что его могут вычислить. Пока я вёл внутренний диалог, Кастор прошёл мимо нас. Удивившись таким пренебрежением, мы с Микаге посмотрели друг на друга, удивлённо сдвинув брови, и повернулись назад, посмотреть, куда всё-таки пошёл Фест, да ещё с такой улыбкой.  
-Фрау, я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не спускал глаз с Тейто? И что же я вижу... ты снова проигнорировал мою просьбу!  
-Но Кастор... вышел новый номер и... - Мощный кулак врезался точно в челюсть бога смерти, заставляя того упасть на пол, а нас невольно вздрогнуть. Если бы Фрау не был уже мёртв, то можно было смело использовать тот гроб по назначению. Я- то знал, что такой удар ему ни как не повредит, а вот Микаге с открытым ртом наблюдал, как Фрау спокойно встаёт и отряхивается от пыли, когда должен как минимум час находится в отключке.  
-Ты знаешь, это было больно,- пожаловался он.  
-Знаю,- улыбнулся Кастор ему в ответ, от чего тот резко побелел, сделав шаг назад. Взлохматив и без того топорщиеся волосы, Зехель как-то дико посмотрел на меня, говоря:  
-Раз с одним пацаном мы разобрались, теперь очередь мелкого.  
Ладно, Фрау и Кастор, но когда и твой друг смотрит на тебя с таким же кровожадным взглядом, невольно начинаешь отступать назад, а то и бежать.  
-Ну уж нет, малец, теперь ты от меня не сбежишь,- раздался приглушённый голос сзади. Неизвестно как Зехель смог незаметно оказаться за моей спиной, причём в своей человеческой форме, но он снова закинул моё тело себе за плечо, не смотря на мои протесты. Знаете, это начинает надоедать. А Микаге идёт сзади и лыбится, будто так оно и надо. Чёрт!  
И ни кто не заметил, что кроме них, здесь притаились ещё две фигуры. Одна принадлежала маленькому мальчику с фиолетовыми волосами и повязкой на правом глазу, другая же взрослому мужчине. Они внимательно следили за двумя сбежавшими кадетами, стараясь ничего не упустить, подмечая любую деталь.  
-Значит, вот как выглядит тот парень.- Бросил оценивающий взгляд мальчик на их цель, и улыбнулся, сказав:<<Миленько>>\- повернулся к своему другу.- Харусэ, займёшься тем вторым. У меня появилась идея, как заставить Тейто пойти с нами <<по-хорошему>>.  
-Не заигрывайтесь только. Командующий ждать не будет,- предупредил тот его.  
-Окей,- помахал он ему рукой, перед тем, как исчезнуть во тьме.

***

И снова я в комнате Фрау. ОПЯТЬ!!! Меня довольно небрежно сбросили на кровать и облепили со всех сторон. Весело, хоть под подушкой прячься, чтобы не видеть эти злые лица. К чёрту Верлорена, когда здесь такое творится. А Михаэль смеётся, не умолкая, говоря, что он защитит своего хозяина, если они всё-таки решаться его задушить <<любя>>.  
-Объясни,- потребовал этот тупископ, стоя ко мне ближе всех. Он даже перенёс часть тела на кровать, наклоняясь.  
-Что?- Нет, буду молчать до последнего, но не за что не признаюсь.  
Вдруг он схватил меня за ухо и подтянул к себе, говоря:  
-Объясни, почему ты родился таким дураком, пацан .Ты думаешь, что твой побег что-нибудь изменит?  
-Да,- сквозь стиснутые зубы терпел я боль. Изверг, ухо отпусти!!!  
-И каким же образом?- Ухмыльнулся он, делая вид, что не заметил моего уничтожающего и одновременно мученского взгляда. Забыв про боль, забыв обо всём, я нашёл в себе силы прошипеть ему прямо в лицо:  
-Всем нужен лишь я. Я! Если улечу, то уведу погоню за собой. Им незачем здесь будет тогда оставаться.  
Фрау нахмурился, выпустил моё больное ухо из своих загребущих лап, но не успел я обрадоваться, как он уже схватил другое.  
-А ты не подумал, что враги уже знают всё о тебе и о том, зачем ты здесь?- Медленно, смакуя каждое слово, тихо прошептал он мне. Микаге с Кастором вытянули шеи, пытаясь расслышать то, что сказал мне этот извращенец.  
-Вот поэтому мне и нужно уходить.  
-Нет, пацан… - высвободил он моё второе ухо и отодвинулся от меня, вставая на пол.- Ты действительно ещё ребёнок. - И таким взглядом посмотрел на меня, что мне стало страшно.- Кастор, возьми с собой Микаге. Мне нужно поговорить с этим дурнем с глазу на глаз без лишних свидетелей.  
Ничего себе. Оказывается, даже Фрау может приказывать Фесту. Вот только не знаю, радоваться ли мне этому, или начинать ещё больше бояться. Скорее последнее. Я хотел вскочить, но что-то удерживало меня на месте. Какая-то сила и я даже догадываюсь какая. Та, у которой голубые глаза и вечный бардак на голове.  
Кастор как-то сочувственно посмотрел на меня, а потом перевёл взгляд на своего друга.  
-Только слишком не увлекайся со своими нравоучениями,- попросил он.  
Фрау на это лишь ухмыльнулся, говоря, что ему есть, на кого равняться.  
-Пошли, парень.- Подтолкнул Кастор Микаге к выходу. Было видно, как он не хотел уходить, боясь, что я смогу сбежать, но посмотрев на расслабленного Фрау, который всё равно стоял рядом со мной, он о чём-то долго думал, пока нависшее напряжение не разогнали слова Феста:  
-Оставим голубков.  
-ЧЕГО?- Закричали мы с Фрау на него, а тот, будто ничего странного сейчас не сказал, взял сопротивляющегося друга за шкирку и вытащил его из комнаты. Я же остался один на один с голодным зверем. Даже Михаэль проникся таким взглядом и желал мне выжить в этом неравном бою. Предатель!  
Сев на крышку гроба и вытащив из кармана сигарету, Фрау быстро спрятал её, когда я звучно кашлянул, выражая свой протест.  
-Ладно, твоя взяла, малец,- поднял он руки, улыбаясь, но глаза оставались холодными.- Ты догадываешься, зачем я попросил оставить нас одних?  
-Нет,- сказал я и в следующую секунду оказался придавлен к кровати костлявой рукой Зехеля.  
-А если подумать?- Замогильный голос проникал в самую суть, заставляя сжать кулаки и зубы, и терпеть, отгоняя приступы страха и паники. Но мой голос оставался совершенно спокойным.  
-Делай, что хочешь. Я всё равно убегу.  
Давление на грудь возросло.  
-Может, мне наплевать на своё обещание и посмотреть, что ты там прячешь? А ещё лучше стереть те воспоминания, которые не отпускают тебя.  
Нет. Этого я позволить тебе не смогу.  
-Пусть мои воспоминания не самые радужные, но они все часть меня и с ними расставаться я не намерен.  
-Тогда скажи, отчего ты бежишь? - Ага, просто взял и сказал. Если бы всё было так просто. Я тяжело вздохнул, поворачивая голову. Устал…не могу больше смотреть на него. Череп черепом, но я всё равно чувствую его холодный и одновременно обжигающий взгляд, словно это всё маска, в которой видны лишь глаза, а не человеческий череп. Разве он не понимает, какое действие оказывает на меня.- Тейто, не отворачивайся от меня!  
Нет, не понимает, либо делает это назло.  
-Да уйди ты, тупископ - извращенец. Я всё равно ничего не скажу! Отпусти меня!  
-Вот… проблемный ребёнок.- Схватил он мою голову и насильно повернул к себе.- Поэтому я и не люблю детей. Тогда я скажу, к чему может привести твой эгоизм. Представь, что твой побег удался, и ты оставил своего друга здесь. Думаешь, он не захочет тебя найти? Он так же, как и ты, когда-нибудь сможет сбежать и все твои старания спасти его будут бессмысленными. Это один из вариантов, а вот второй: зная, как ты к нему относишься, на месте врага я бы украл его прямо у нас из - под носа и мы ничего не смогли бы сделать потому, что ты не рассказал от кого вас надо защищать. Наша сила не безгранична. В итоге - твой друг стал игрушкой в чужих руках и, зная это, ты бы смог просто остаться в стороне? Вижу, что нет. Ты бы сдался. И мы снова возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали. Твой побег ничего бы не решил. Хочешь бежать? Отлично, но я пойду с тобой.  
Если с первой частью он меня убедил и заставил понять, что я и правда дурак, каких свет не видел, и мои планы действительно были большей частью из разряда <<детская шалость>>,а не спасение мира, то вот вторая…  
-Нееет! Только не ты!- Взвыл я и…О боги!- вспомнил, что кроме рук у меня есть ещё и ноги. Кто сказал, что гроб приносит несчастья? После того, как я пнул Зехеля и он отступил, а потом запнулся об свою же<< кровать>>,падая весьма со специфическим звуком, я искренне радовался таким интерьером комнаты. И как с него ещё одежда не слетела и не порвалась?- Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя со мной идти! Пусть Кастор или Лабрадор... да хоть тот же гад - Ланс, но не ты!  
Я поздно спохватился, что в присутствие Фрау лучше не называть имя его извечного соперника. Но сказанного не возвратишь и этот тупископ даже в образе скелета смог изобразить всё, что он думал о своём сопернике, при этом до сих пор лежал на полу.  
-Так значит Ланс меня лучше?...Не бывать этому! Иду я с тобой или ты со мной. Выбирай!  
-Или я остаюсь здесь,- хмыкнул довольно я.  
Фрау сделал вид, что не услышал меня. С кряхтением поднявшись, он твердил, что уже стар для таких развлечений, но голос был с плохо замаскированными нотками грусти.  
-Почему не я?- Снова спросил он.  
Как бы тебе сказать…  
-У меня на тебя аллергия,- первое, что пришло на ум.  
-Чего? - От неожиданного ответа он снова сел на гроб.- На меня?  
-На косу твою.- И улыбнулся, внутренне приготовившись к крикам, которые не заставили себя ждать.  
-ТЕЙТО! Ты хоть понимаешь...  
-Да понял я, понял, что вёл себя как последний ...кхм,- прервал я его, поняв, что ещё одной нотации мне не пережить. Вздохнув, на секунду закрыл глаза, тщательно решая и взвешивая свои поступки. Фрау прав. Кто я такой, чтобы решать - кому жить, а кому умирать. Мне не хватает опыта и практики в таких делах. Все мои домыслы построены на <<как бы>> и <<если повезёт>>.Нет, чтобы не сломаться и не оказаться куклой в чьих-то руках, мне нужна опора, человек, или не совсем, которому я могу безоговорочно доверять, зная, что он прикроет и защитит меня, как я его. Одну эту ношу не осилить, а вот у двоих шанс есть. А там пусть тупископ сам решает, что говорить своим друзьям, а что нужно утаить. Я уже решил и даже больше... понял одну вещь: это не я делал те вещи, которые, в конечном счёте, скомпрометировали меня, а Михаэль. Он на несколько секунд перехватывал мои мысли, меняя их, как выгодно ему. С самого начала он не хотел, чтобы я действовал в одиночку. А теперь этот камень подозрительно молчит, подтверждая мои догадки. Ничего, с ним у меня будет отдельный разговор, но потом, а пока….  
-Фрау... - Он вмиг перестал сверлить во мне дырки и начал прислушиваться, интуитивно понимая, что сейчас я скажу что-то важное.- Ты готов к тому, что можешь там увидеть? За многие вещи ты можешь себя возненавидеть…  
-Куда уж больше.- Ухмыльнулся тупископ.- Я и сейчас тёплых чувств к себе не питаю.  
-От моих воспоминаний легко можно будет сойти сума... - Продолжил я говорить все последствия.  
-Это мне не грозит. Где ты видел богов смерти в своём уме?  
-А меня захочешь убить. - Закончил я.  
-Да я и сей... Пацан, ты опять за своё!- Разозлился он, поняв, что я смог его подловить.- Уверен, чтобы я не увидел, моё отношение к тебе ни как не изменится.  
-Ты просто пока не знаешь всей правды,- грустно вздохнул я ему и не сдвинулся с места, когда Зехель медленно начал идти ко мне. Остановившись перед кроватью, он смотрел на меня и улыбался. УЛЫБАЛСЯ?! Удивившись, я встряхнул головой и видение исчезло. Покажется же.  
-Значит ли это, что ты разрешаешь мне увидеть свою память?- очень тихо спросил он.  
-Да, но, последнее воспоминания из будущего я тебе не покажу, и не стремись его увидеть... - В этом я был непоколебим. Вот такое тебе знать точно не надо.- Приступай, пока я не передумал. Уже сейчас я не уверен, что не совершаю большую ошибку.  
Зехель усмехнулся и потянулся к подушке.  
-Ложись поудобнее, мелкий, ночь будет долгой,- сел он рядом и осторожно начал приближать свою руку к моей груди, будто до последнего разрешая мне отказаться от этой идеи. Но как не поиздеваться напоследок…  
-А ты руки вымыл с мылом, прежде, чем пихать их в мою грудь?! Нет? Вот иди и мой! А лучше смени свой костюм на более человеческий. Я не хочу при пробуждение ещё и поседеть вдобавок,- быстро, на одном дыхание, сказал я свои пожелания.  
Зехель усмехнулся и через секунду на мне сидел уже Фрау. Таким серьёзным я его видел очень редко. Он внимательно смотрел на меня, расстегивая верхние пуговицы и обнажая часть груди. А это нормально, что у меня щёки покраснели? Неужели я стесняюсь? И кого? Этого тупископа?! Что ещё может быть хуже?  
-Готов?- спросил он.  
-Да.- А голос-то дрожал, и Фрау это заметил. Ласково потрепав мне волосы, он сказал:  
-Не бойся, чтобы я не увидел, ты для меня останешься всё тем же чёртовым мальцом, за которым нужен глаз да глаз.  
-А я и не боюсь за себя. Я больше переживают за тебя.  
-Тейто,- сурово посмотрел он на меня.- Не нужно волноваться о трупе... Ай! Ты зачем меня ударил?  
-Чтобы не говорил чушь. - Потирал я ушибленную руку.- Ещё раз услышу нечто подобное - и свои журналы ты больше никогда не увидишь.  
-Вот надо было тебе портить такой момент,- надул он щёки, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
-Сам виноват.  
-Всё, закрывай глаза. Маленьким детям пора баиньки.  
-Пф,- скривился от такого обращения, но глаза закрыл, а через секунду едва ощутимая боль погрузила меня в беспокойный сон... в мои воспоминания.


	11. Память и боль

Боль, отчаяние, гнев, одиночество, опустошение, ненависть- всё это было в моём прошлом. А я уже успел позабыть годы, когда был безвольным рабом, не имеющий ни своего мнения, ни чувств, и убивающий по первому приказу. Меня выводили на ринг, заставляли биться на смерть с противником, намного старше и опытнее меня, одного отправляли на поле боя без шанса на спасение. Тогда я мечтал лишь об одном - о скорой смерти, но она, гадина такая в капюшоне, предпочитала обходить меня стороной. И я выживал, там, где не выживали другие, с ног до головы покрытый чужой кровью и грязью. Выживал... чтобы меня снова использовали и отправляли на смерть. Этой пытке не было конца и края. Война всё забрала у меня: дом, семью... отца, и часть меня самого. Я старался забыть всё это, но Зехель заставлял вновь и вновь заново испытывать тот ужас, как в первый раз. Он открыл раны, которые только-только начали заживать, но ему этого было мало. Зехель (сейчас я не мог назвать этого бесчувственного бога смерти ни как иначе) проникал всё глубже и глубже, и его не останавливали мои блоки, нет, он их безжалостно ломал, сметал со своего пути, не замечая, какую адскую боль это приносит мне. А ведь он обещал не трогать то, что я не хотел ему показывать. ОБЕЩАЛ!!! И нарушил своё слово. Я не мог проснуться, не мог умереть, я ничего не мог сделать в этом состояние. УБЕЙТЕ МЕНЯ!!! Михаэль пытался прорваться и докричаться до Зехеля, но если даже мне этого не удалось, то что говорить о нём. Бывали моменты, когда я мог немного отдохнуть и перевести дух, но этих счастливых мгновений моей памяти было слишком мало. Я потерялся, перестал ощущать где реальность, а где воспоминания, пока Зехель не добрался до того дня, с которого всё началось дважды: выпускной экзамен. Моя жизнь... неужели это всё происходило со мной? Всех, кого я любил, постигла лишь она и та же учесть - смерть. Когда я снова увидел смерть Микаге, не смог сдержать крика отчаяния и боли. Внутри меня всё перевернулось и рухнуло. Я кричал, умоляя Зехеля прекратить эту пытку, но он лишь крепче вцепился в меня и продолжил вскрывать старые раны.  
Экзамен на епископа, нападение на церковь, битва с Аянами, побег, проклятые билеты, участие в гонке, первое помешательство Фрау-всё это проносилось, как в замедленной съёмке. И вот она, правда, почему Верлорену так нужен я. Ящик Пандоры. В легендах, именно в нём было запечатано тело Верлорена и именно его украл мой отец, сделав себя предателем в глазах церкви. Но всё это ложь. Отец не крал ящик, это сделал Папа. Вот такая ирония: тот, кому подчиняются все церкви мира, тот, кто должен всеми силами бороться с нечистотами нашего мира, освобождая людей от влияния проклятого бога, поддерживая в людях добро - в реальности и был настоящим предателем. Он захотел воскресить Верлорена, использовав меня, как сосуд, но отец спас меня, поместив в моё тело око Михаэля. И теперь я сам стал Ящиком Пандора. Но Верлорен внутри меня не успокоился. Он ждёт своего часа, и, если я проиграю самому себе, он поглотит мою душу в страшных мучениях, и возродится во мне... в моём теле.  
Узнав страшную правду, на секунду Зехель остановился, чтобы вновь начать мучить меня. И вот они, последние кадры из жизни: встреча с Оука, плен, личный адъютант Аянами, бал-маскарад, покушение, встреча с мамой, правда о кровном родстве с Аянами и... а дальше ты не пройдёшь. Ни за что! Самый сильный барьер я поставил ни на Ящик, ни на Микаге и королевском происхождение, а именно на этот участок памяти. Зехель пытался прорваться, сломать мою построенную стену, но я не подавался, хоть было ужасно больно. Пытка, это просто пытка. За что ты так со мной, Зехель? За что?! Я собрал последние силы, весь свой внутренний свет, чтобы не дать увидеть ему своё последнее воспоминание. Пусть он пытается сломать меня, пусть не сдержал своё слово, но я сдержу своё, чего бы мне это не стоило, но... как же больно. Больно. БОЛЬНО!!! Я смог изгнать Зехеля из своего сознания, но боль осталась и сейчас только она руководило мной.

 

***

Фрау не понял, что вышвырнуло его из сознания мальца, да с такой силой, что он не удержался и свалился с кровати. Всё, что он узнал, ни как не могло уместиться в его голову, поэтому несколько минут он лежал, ошеломлённым, не в силах встать и думал, анализировал, размышлял. Он видел себя со стороны, чувствовал то, что чувствовал пацан. Тейто беспричинно доверял ему и никогда не бросал его, пусть тот и совершал ужасные ошибки. Он видел, как того, другого Фрау, захватила коса, и сердце сжалось в холодные тиски. Неужели и его постигнет та же учесть? Точнее... постигло, ведь Фрау отлично видел, что парень не имеет способность видеть будущее, но, тогда... откуда та реальность? Он не мог всё придумать. Тогда как? КАК? Наверное, он никогда не найдёт на этот вопрос ответ, но зато теперь Фрау знает, от кого и почему бежал малец: Ящик Пандоры. Почему у пацана такая ужасная судьба? Создатель, чем он провинился перед тобой, что должен был пережить такое?! А он сам... почему Тейто так рьяно защищает его?  
- _Наши судьбы похожи_ ,- вот что сказал малец тогда. Тот воспринимал его, как брата, но... что сам Фрау испытывает к нему? Симпатию? Да. Но это ведь не всё. Что-то ещё…глубоко внутри…то, что раньше считалось потерянным. Когда он в первый раз увидел его, то в груди что-то кольнуло. Тейто выглядел таким... потерянным и несчастным, что сразу захотелось его защитить от всего. Но как защитить его от себя, ведь там, в будущем, не он спас Тейто, а тот его.  
Сейчас Фрау даже не знал, как общаться с мальцом, но внезапный стон, идущий с кровати, сразу решил все проблемы. Епископ быстро встал и нагнулся к Тейто, ужаснувшись увиденным: парень был бледнее смерти, его губы были искусаны в кровь, а со лба холодный пот лил рекой.  
-Эй, малец, проснись, - тихо прошептал Фрау, и когда на его слова тот ни как не отреагировал, лишь начал ещё сильнее стонать, будто ему что-то причиняло боль, Зехель схватил Теато за плечи и начал трясти, крича, не сдерживая эмоций:- Вставай, чёртов пацан, ВСТАВАЙ!  
Вдруг его руку больно сжало рука Тейто. Епископ сначала обрадовался, не взирая на боль, думая, что пацан проснулся, но когда тот открыл глаза, страх снова взял его в тиски. Это был не малец. У того ни когда не было такой ужасающей ауры и кроваво-красный цвет глаз.  
-Отпусти моего хозяина, ты, проклятый бог смерти!- Не скрывая своё отвращение к нему, сказало око Михаэля.  
Фрау даже не сдвинулся с места, лишь наклонил своё лицо, становясь на один уровень с парнем.  
-Я хочу поговорить с Тейто,- стараясь сохранить хладнокровие, смотрел он прямо в эти кровавые глаза. Михаэль разжал хватку, но ненависть в глазах нисколько не поубавилось.  
-А он не хочет разговаривать с тобой, ни после того, что ты сделал. Хозяин был слишком великодушен и разрешил тебе посмотреть свою память, а как ты ответил на его доброту? Начал ломать барьеры, которые он построил, хотя сам обещал, что не будешь смотреть то, что не хочет показывать тебе хозяин! Вот поэтому я и ненавижу вас, семи душ. Все вы лжецы, как и тот, из кого вы были сделаны. Если бы не доброта моего хозяина, я бы убил тебя. Но он не хочет этого, хоть сейчас и страдает по твоей вине и старается заживить те раны, что ты нанёс. Скажи, Зехель, ты можешь сказать, сколько раз ломал барьеры памяти моего хозяина? А ты знаешь, что даже один сломанный барьер причиняет такую адскую боль, что человеку хочется умереть, лишь бы больше не чувствовать это. Ты же сломал двенадцать. ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ!!! И после каждого барьера он умолял тебя прекратить, но ты был занят, роясь в его памяти. Я не знаю, чем ты заслужил его доброту, но даже после этого он не захотел показывать своё последнее воспоминания, чтобы тебе, Зехель, не было больно. А хочешь, покажу, что испытывает мой хозяин сейчас... - И Михаэль без предупреждения схватил руку Фрау и тут же непередаваемая боль скрутило всё его тело. Он не мог вздохнуть, двигаться, думать. Боль - только она занимало все его мысли. И когда ему казалось, что сейчас он сойдёт сума, боль ушла, так же внезапно, как и появилась. Фрау без сил рухнул на пол и с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на грустно улыбающегося Михаэля.  
-Теперь ты понимаешь,- сказал тот. Око любило и волновалось лишь об одном человеке и именно этот человек мучается, а оно не может ему помочь.  
-Я..не хотел. - Даже сейчас Фрау понимал, что его слова мало тянут на оправдания. Виноват только он и больше никто и это резало по нему, как по живому.- Чёрт, как мне помочь ему?  
-Раздели с ним его боль... если отважишься.  
-Я согласен,- без промедления ответил он и уже сам, намерено, схватил Тейто за руку.  
-Тогда... прошу... помоги моему хозяину.- Закрыл глаза Михаэль и упал на подушку, а вместе с ним упал рядом и Фрау.


	12. Расскаивание

Пока Фрау боролся вместе с Тейто, помогая ему перебороть боль, Кастор ощутил странную энергетику, которая раньше здесь не было, и ему это не понравилось. Проверив по своей нити где находится друг того пацана, удовлетворёно вздохнул. Хоть кто-то не приносит проблем и спит в своей комнате, как подобает всем детям его возраста. Хорошо, что этого ни кто не слышал, а то некоторым блондинам надоело постоянное наблюдение, будто он дитё малое и ему нужны няньки.  
Позади послышалось шуршание одежды, но Кастор не обернулся, зная, кто находится за спиной.  
-Ты тоже это почувствовал, Лабрадор,- обратился он к собеседнику. Лабрадор, а именно им он и был, тихо подошёл к Фесту, смотря не на друга, а будто сквозь него. Его голос был таким же тихим, как и его шаги, с нотками мистического, неизведанного.  
-Цветы мне сказали, что зло нависло над этим местом. Опасность угрожает нашим новым друзьям.  
Кастор с ухмылкой посмотрел на садовода, поправив свой колпак.  
-Был бы здесь Фрау, он только усмехнулся бы и сказал, что твои цветы давно пора пустить на удобрение, раз они ничего путного не говорят.  
-Как он?- неожиданно спросил Лабрадор его. Мастер кукол сделал вид, что не заметил беспокойства в его голосе.  
-Как всегда. А что с этим идиотом станет, или я что-то не знаю?  
Секундная заминка как-то не очень настраивал на благоприятный исход и внутренне Кастор весь сжался, готовясь услышать плохие новости.  
-Возможно, он нашёл свой путь,- наконец ответил он.  
Фесту пришлось спрятать облегченный вздох за маской ехидства.- Проф, иногда даже я тебя не понимаю. Но надо проверить их.  
Два епископа тихо прошли в соседний корпус, не прилагая особых усилий, чтобы скрыть своё присутствие, и перед дверью Зехеля прислушались. Слишком тихо Фрау отчитывал паренька. Как бы он его того…не переусердствовал. Осторожно открыв дверь, они увидели очаровательную картину: вместо того, чтобы выяснять отношения, эти двое, обнявшись, лежали на кровати. Казалось, что они мирно спят, ни о чём не беспокоясь, и видят прекрасные сны, но это только казалось и Лабрадор об этом знал, но не спешил говорить Кастору. Этот бой принадлежит только Фрау. Он лишь не дал кукловоду лично раздеть своего друга (ибо тогда тот останется на некоторое время вообще без одежды, помянув смену гардероба), согласившись лишь на его помощниц. Те хотя бы сложили одежду рядом, а вот Тейто решено было не трогать. Неизвестно, как он отреагирует на чужое вмешательство. В этом мальце слишком много осталось неизведанного.  
-Всё чисто, пошли отсюда,- тихо сказал Фест, не заметив, ни того, как во сне на лбу Фрау залегли глубокие морщинки, ни того, как прерывисто дышит Тейто, при этом выглядев бледнее обычного. Для него всё было нормально. Кастор, не дожидаясь друга, вышел первым. Лабрадор же немного задержался, чтобы положить между теми двумя маленький фиолетовый цветок, похожий на подснежник и ещё один, такого - же цвета, он спрятал в волосах Фрау, чтобы именно Тейто заметил его первым.   
<<Проф, у нас незваные гости,- связался с ним мысленно Фест.- Я иду в северную часть, ты проверь восточную. Чёрт, как не вовремя Зехель устроил себе сон час>>.  
<<Даже богам смерти нужен отдых, а Фрау в нём нуждался очень давно>>.  
Кастор согласился с садовником и решил не будить Фрау, пока ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля. Они и так слишком часто надеются на него, пора и самим что-то сделать, а то так и легко потерять сноровку. Да ещё он давно хотел испытать свою новую куклу, но повода ни как найти не мог. Теперь же...  
-Алиса, милая, иди, найди наших гостей, - обратился он к безликой монахине, которая пришла к нему по его приказу.  
Нити Феста незаметно окружили куклу и та побежала выполнять приказ хозяина. Кастор проводил её взглядом и на мгновение обернулся назад, туда, где осталась спящая парочка, думая, хватит ли той защиты, что он до этого наложил на комнату или поставить поверх той новую.  
Внезапный взрыв в одном из корпусов церкви выбили из него мысли, что он хотел сделать. Теперь его интересовало лишь добраться до того идиота, который проник в церковь и заставить его з.., эм одним местом убрать за собой мусор. Он придерживался лишь одной концепции:<< Если что-то ломаешь, будь добр, сломай сначала свою шею>>. 

***  
Когда двое из семи душ искали нарушителей, у Тейто были немного другие проблемы - он пытался выжить. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и океан боли поглотит его без остатка и каждый раз, когда такое происходило, голос, словно крючок, подхватывал его у самого дна и вытаскивал назад, заставляя и дальше барахтаться в этой трясине.  
 _< <Прости... - шептал он.- Не сдавайся... только не сдавайся, иначе...>> _  
Что иначе Тейто так и не узнал. Всякий раз голос прерывался именно на этом месте, но он чувствовал эту незримую поддержку. Только благодаря ей боль стихала, словно кто-то на время забирал её себе, давая ему возможность выстроить заново разрушенные стены. С некоторыми он разобрался быстро, но были и те, которые просто так оградить не получилось. Эти места и при жизни кровили. Воспоминания... от которых хочется избавиться, забыть, стереть как страшный сон, но они часть тебя, и, потеряв их, ты потеряешь и себя. Именно они построили его личность.  
Когда он почувствовал, что уже больше не может бороться и начинает тонуть, истратив последние силы на построение двенадцатого блока, что-то с силой схватило его, прижало к себе и потянуло на вверх.  
 _< <Не отпущу>>_,-прошептал на последок голос, а в следующую секунду Тейто уже оказался в реальности, с удивлением и не пониманием смотря на обнимающего его Фрау, не в силах понять что происходит вообще.  
<<Кажется, я что-то пропустил>> \- думал он, пытаясь вспомнить и воссоздать недостающую часть логической цепочки, состоящая из: Фрау- извращенец- кровать - РАЗДЕТЫЙ!!!-???  
Пока Тейто находился в некой прострации, толком ещё не придя в себя от той пучины боли, в которой был окунут, он и не заметил, как Зехель подавал первые признаки пробуждения.  
-ФРАУ!!! - От неожиданности не смог сдержать крика парень, когда выше названый объект без объяснений подтянул его к себе вплотную, и сильно обнял, носом уткнувшись куда-то в шею.  
-Я ведь говорил, что не отпущу,- прошептал он прямо в ухо.  
Миг... и Тейто вспомнил всё до мельчащих подробностей, а с ним пришёл и отголосок боли не только физической, но и духовной. Мальчику пришлось даже закрыть глаза, чтобы кое-кто не заметил этого, хотя очень хотелось врезать пару раз, поэтому <<идеальному>>лицу. Он был сильно обижен на извращенца за то, что тот не сдержал обещания и начал брыкаться, вырываться, даже не поленился и покусал его, но священник только сильнее обнял его, не обращая внимания на боль. Казалось, что таким образом он пытался отгородить Тейто от всех опасностей и... от себя самого.  
-Пусти... чёртов извращенец... ПУСТИ!!! - Кричал мальчик, кулаком бив его куда придётся, не желая ощущать это тянущиеся чувство чужой вины. Ещё минуты пять продолжалось это подобие истерики, пока у Тейты просто напросто не закончились силы и он уже только слабо трепыхался, толкая епископа. Но словесные баталии не ослабевали ни на секунду. Как только он его не называл: и идиотом, и дураком, даже несколько раз безмозглым троллем, но всё было бестолку. Фрау лишь беспокойно гладил его голову, от чего со стороны парень явно стал похож на пугало или ёжика, и тихо шептал:   
-Прости меня, Тейто, прости... я не хотел... я не знал, что тебе будет так больно... Я причинил тебе столько боли... тогда... сейчас... прости... ты страдал из-за меня... убей меня, пожалуйста!!!  
-ЧЕГО?! - этого он точно не ожидал услышать от Фрау. От удивления и нарастающего гнева он особо остро и пристально посмотрел на тупископа. Фрау даже не понял, откуда взялась эта убийственная аура. Чем он заслужил её?  
Тейто был в шаге от... кажется, это называлось нервным срывом. Это кто из них в большей депрессии должен быть?! Значит он тут, рискуя жизнью, не щадя сил, распинался перед этим ...тупоголовым, раскрыл практически полностью себя, вывернув наизнанку, лишь бы дать ему реальный шанс спасти себя любимого и свою душу (в то время, как его собственную уже могли сожрать), и что же он получил в ответ вместо благодарности...<<убей меня!!!!>> От переизбытка чувств он разом забыл все слова, которым хотел одарить этого идиота, но зато появились новые, ещё более <<лестные>> и менее безобидные.  
-Фрау - ты дебил и это уже не лечится! Ты видел мои воспоминания, знаешь, что мы вместе пережили и как я к тебе относился... Чёрт!!!! - да именно ты же меня вывел из того чёрного болота обречённости и боли, когда умер Микаге, заставив меня хотеть жить, не взирая на то, что из себя я представлял. Я - ящик Пандоры, и во мне же скрыт ключ к возрождению Верлорена. Да для всего мира было бы лучше, если бы я умер. Я хотел этого, но остановил меня ты, вселил в меня в надежду. Я же доверился тебе, чёртов извращенец, и что получил взамен?<<убей меня!!!>>.Думаешь, ты заслужил смерти?! Я тебе уже говорил:<<хочешь умереть - убей себя сам>>,но, если ты это сделаешь, клянусь, я отправлюсь за тобой хоть в Ад, вытащу тебя, воскрешу, а затем сам прикончу! Хватит самобичеваться. Хочешь заслужить моё прощение... живи! Вот моё желание.  
Услышав мою речь, Фрау, тяжело вздохнув, закрыл глаза рукой, говоря:  
-Чёртов малец... ты как всегда всё исправил на свой лад. И зачем только тебе такой старик, как я, нужен?  
-Хочу увидеть тебя со вставной челюстью и без волос,- с серьёзным видом сказал он.  
-Чего?- Тупископ аж подпрыгнул, и непонимающее посмотрел на парня, думая, что ещё в уме у этого пацанёнка.  
-Н как же…говоришь, что ты старик, но зубы свои и лысину не видать, а у пожилых она есть у всех. Надо это исправить.- И Тейто выдрал самый длинный торчащий волос из головы не ожидающего такого Фрау и показал его священнику.- Осталось ещё около тысячи, а может и две. Однако старческий маразм уже явно присутствует.  
Епископ очнулся и с непонятной печалью посмотрел на упавший на пол свой волос, будто только что сломалась самая его любимая игрушка или бросила девушка, хотя в случае с последним всё немного не так. Да, он скорбит и самоуничтожается…несколько минут, пока на глаза не попадается другая красивая девушка и вот он уже ей говорит что влюбился в неё с первого взгляда, ни когда ни к кому не испытывал таких чувств и умрёт, если она не согласится встречаться с ним. Но тут совсем другое. Как можно думать о красотках, когда тут собственной красоте нанесли травму.  
Фрау ещё раз печально вздохнул, прежде, повернуться к Тейто, схватить опять за больное ухо и зло сказать:  
-Ах ты... мелкий…  
-Слушай,- быстро перебил его малец, и за счёт неожиданности смог вернуть своё бедное ухо обратно владельцу. Предварительно отодвинувшись на самый край кровати, он продолжил.- У меня вопрос... Почему ты всё время называешь меня мелким? У тебя что, комплекс неполноценности? Я- то ещё вырасту, а вот ты будешь расти только вниз.  
-Мел... - Фрау стушевался, когда мальчик особенно пристально посмотрел на него, будто подталкивал:<<ну же, докажи, что я прав>>.И священник сдался.- Пацан,- его попытки перевоспитать себя казались со стороны смешными. Тейто не смог спокойно смотреть и усмехнулся, но вскоре снова превратился во взрослого мужчина, по ошибке засунутый в тело ребёнка. Сев по-турецки, он неожиданно сменил тему разговора на ту, которую, Фрау думал, они уже прошли.  
-Я просто хочу, чтобы и у тебя было нормальное будущее. Чтобы ты встретил старость в кругу любящих тебя людей. Вот и всё.  
-Какой же ты всё- таки... мелкий,- эта секундная пауза дала повод поразмыслить Тейто. Священник явно хотел сказать другое слово и парень даже догадывался какое: наивный, легкомысленный или глупый. Неожиданно он, без причинно, ничего не объяснив, навалился на него и начал щекотать. Тейто не знал, как себя вести: ещё не отойдя от испуга, он смеялся, в то время как глаза его были расширены до предела. Фрау даже несколько растерялся, когда случайно заглянул в эти колдовские ярко-зелёные глаза. Он даже не заметил, как перестал щекотать мальца. Эти глаза…владельцев таких глаз опасно держать в обществе. Их взгляд могут пленить любого. Неужели и в том будущем другой Фрау чувствовал тоже?  
-Что это?- Голос Тейто вывел его из подобия транса. Перед глазами появился цветок, невесть откуда взявшийся на кровати. Взяв в руки сей предмет и покрутив его в руках, он с задумчивым видом ответил:  
-Цветок.  
Парень нахохлился, как раздраженный воробей. Фрау улыбнулся такому внезапному сравнению.  
\- Да я понял, что не листик, но что он здесь делает?!  
-Хм.- Таинственно улыбнулся он мелкому.- Мал…пацан, а ты знаешь, что каждый цветок что-то означает. С их помощью можно передать целое послание.  
-И что значит этот подснежник?- А малыш не слабо заинтересовался.  
-Это не подснежник, а ирис. Хорошо, что тебе не слышит Лабрадор, иначе марафон по цветам тебе был бы обеспечен. Хоть по нему не скажешь, но он иногда страшнее Кастора может быть. Помню, как- то раз я сказал, что его нивяник ни чем не отличается от обычной ромашки, так я через неделю с закрытыми глазами мог определить какой из этих цветков передо мной,- Фрау аж всего передёрнуло, когда он вспомнил тот ужас и тело, помимо воли, готовилось бежать куда-нибудь в жаркие страны, где кроме кактусов ничего не растёт. Он вздохнул, отгоняя нерадостные мысли, и продолжил говорить.- Ирис, на языке цветов, значит - я ценю твою дружбу. Ещё он может обозначать как поддержка и защита, а так же уважение и доверие. Думаю, Лаб таким способом оставил нам послание. Я только понял, что он дал нам знать, что он всё знает и искренне волнуется за нас. А остальное предоставлю твоей фантазии.  
-Я не знал, что один цветок может иметь так много значений. Но что обозначает тот, что у тебя в волосах.  
Фрау непонимающее посмотрел на него. Пришлось Тейто самому действовать. Он вытащить из волос тупископа другой цветок, неизвестно как удержавшийся всё время на них, и показал его Зехелю.  
Эм... это…это…- Фрау растерялся и не знал, что сказать. Но, быстро придумал, как сгладить свою неловкость. Он сделал вид, что пристально рассматривает цветок, пытаясь вспомнить название.- Это Фиалка. Её обозначение: давай будем счастливы вместе, ещё скромность и достоинство. Вот и всё.  
-Понятно,- Тейто не придал его растерянности особое значение и не заподозрил ничего. Нет, то, что сказал Фрау, было правдой, только он забыл добавить, что ещё этот цветок обозначает тайная любовь и Фрау, не зная почему, утаил эту малюсенькую информацию.  
Вдруг стены затряслись и какой-то шум, будто что-то взорвалось, эхом раздался в комнате. Переглянувшись между собой, не сговариваясь, они вскочили в одно и то же время, но Фрау оказался немного быстрее и смог выскочить из комнаты первым, заперев в ней Тейто.  
-Ты что творишь, тупископ - извращенец? Выпусти меня!!! - Кричал он с той стороны.  
-Нет.- Непреклонно ответил уже Зехель, покидая крыло.- И пока я не разобрался с этой какофонией, что творится в моей голове после посещения твоей, сидеть тебе здесь. Не скучай, малыш.  
-Я ТЕЙТО!!!


	13. Здравствуй, старый-новый ошейник или Фрау-ты ИДИОТ!

Чёртов тупоголовый священник, думаешь, если закрыл дверь и подкрепил её заклятием, блокирующий зайфоны, я выбраться не смогу? Промывка мозгов тебя ничему не научила? По-твоему, мне сколько лет? Девять?! Я уже не тот наивный ребёнок, каким был раньше, и не позволю разбираться с проблемами один. Если нельзя сломать дверь, это не значит, что нельзя сделать другой выход.  
-Михаэль, уничтожь стену!- приказал я, направив руку вперёд.  
 _< <Слушаюсь, хозяин>>_\- отозвался он и через несколько секунд я уже бежал по тёмным коридорам в сторону дыма. Пробегая левое крыло, остановился. Неожиданyо ещё один взрыв сотряс воздух совершенно в противоположной стороне, но я не спешил бежать в эпицентр. Смутное беспокойство одолело меня и оно всё усиливалось, а я не мог понять источник, пока не услышал крик.  
-Микаге!- Не владея своими эмоциями, я побежал к источнику, молясь, чтобы с другом было всё в порядке. Неужели его никто не охранял? Ответ на вопрос меня ждал буквально через несколько метров. Сломанные куклы Кастора безжизненно лежали на полу, не подавая ни малейшего признака жизни. Всего я насчитал четыре штуки. Их внешний вид сразу говорил, что они дрались, пытаясь не пропустить неприятеля внутрь. У одной была оторвана голова, у второй и третьей руки, а четвёртая рассыпалась на глазах на мелкие кусочки. Одежда полностью разорвана и не подавалась починке. Ещё один крик и я, перепрыгнув через последнюю куклу, побежал дальше. Сомнения в том, что я бегу в ловушку, не возникало, но выбора не было.  
<<А тупископ был прав. Они нашли мою слабость, - с печалью, подумал я.- Снова не сберёг. Неужели всё повторится вновь. Я не смогу это пережить ещё раз! Нужно спасти Микаге, чего бы мне это не стоило>>  
Совпадение или нет, но я знал, куда меня незримо ведут и осознание этого камнем ложилось на сердце. Именно там я в последний раз видел улыбку Микаге, перед тем, как... Не вспоминать! Сейчас для этого нет времени. Если я расслаблюсь, то... тьма поглотит меня без остатка.  
<<Михаэль, сколько врагов>>  
 _< <Я не могу определить, хозяин. Они блокируют мою силу>>_  
<<Будь начеку. Не дай застать нас врасплох и увидеть себя. Если нападающие варсфайлы, то Аянами не должен ничего заподозрить по их связи. Мы должны как можно дольше скрывать твоё существование в моём теле>>  
Дав команду не высовываться, сильнее стиснув в руках баклз, я вошёл в маленькую постройку, окружённую садом. Осторожно, чуть пригнувшись, пробираясь между деревьями, я отодвигал очередную листву. Когда сзади на секунду мелькнула фигура, тут же застыл, и стал прислушиваться к себе.  
-Тейто Кляйн. Если твой друг тебе дорог, то ты будешь слушаться меня.- Звук голоса был везде и всюду. Нельзя было определить, где находится враг.  
-Откуда я знаю, что мой друг у вас и всё ещё жив?- Я старался, чтобы мой голос не выдавал внутреннего переживания. Но самообладание чуть не слетело, когда я услышал Микаге:  
-Тейто! Не смей, слышишь, не семей выполнять их требован - ум-м… - закрыли ему рот, не дав договорить.  
-Думая, этого было достаточно,- всё тот же голос недоброжелателя.  
Если бы я сказал:<< нет>>, то навряд ли что-нибудь изменилось бы. Поэтому, пока у меня связана руки, мне придётся играть по их правилам.  
-Чего вы хотите?- спросил я.  
-Хороший вопрос, я бы сам хотел знать, что нашёл в тебе главнокомандующий, но моё дело лишь исполнять приказы, тем более, когда они такие весёлые.  
Чего? Мне не показалось? Он назвал мою поимку <<весёлой>>! Кажется, я догадываюсь, что за человек со мной разговаривает.  
-А сейчас, ты, как послушный мальчик, положишь сейчас свою палку на землю, медленно пойдёшь вперёд, держа руки на голове, и без резких движений. Если я замечу плетения зайфона, твоему другу О-о-чень не поздоровится. Ты же знаешь, что армия делает с дезертирами, бывший раб. Не будешь создавать проблем, возможно, с вас обоих снимут обвинения,- он говорил, а я уже выполнял требования. Продолжил идти, пока не вышел к часовне, около которой стояли два человека. Как я и думал, нападавший снова был тот мелкий, который выглядел младше меня, но при этом владел колоссальной силой. Куроюри, если не ошибаюсь, его звать. Но он действует в паре с другим взрослым, Харусэ, которого... негде ни видно. Я не чувствую никого рядом, кроме них. Незаметно обследовав местность глазами, я полностью сосредоточился на друге. Микаге стоял прямо, не взирая на ситуацию, в которую мы попали, он пытался казаться храбрым, делая вид, что ничего страшного не произошло. Только вот... потрепанный вид, бессчётное количество мелких царапин, наливающаяся гематома на левой щеке, грязная от пыли и разорванная одежда, связанные руки, рот, и, в заключение, смертельная плеть зайфона на шее... ДА НИФИГА НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ! Одно неверное движение и Микаге лишится головы. От нарастающего страха и гнева, руки начали трястись. Мне было всё труднее и труднее сохранять хладнокровие и чистоту мыслей.  
-А вблизи ты выглядишь очень даже ничего, Тейто Кляйн,- улыбалась эта одноглазая зараза.- Мне даже хочется узнать, как сильно ты изменишься, когда вырастишь.  
-Буду ходить по бабам и смотреть порно журналы,- совершенно серьёзным голосом сказал я, без тени улыбки. Гордись, Фрау, твой ученик весь в учителя. Только, если об этом узнает Кастор... боюсь, даже всевышний не спасёт его от кары кукольника. Жаль, что нельзя запечатлеть лицо фиолетововолосого (хотя фиг знает, какого у него цвета волосы. В темноте плохо видно) и друга. Такого искреннего удивления нигде больше не увидишь.  
-Тьфу…тьфу,- высвободил рот от тряпки Микаге, и как со слезами на глазах заорёт.- Тейто, наконец, ты повзрослел и начал интересоваться противоположным полом! Знал бы я раньше, что тот священник умеет так хорошо прочищать тебе мозги, давно бы к нему отправил!  
-А кто сказал, что меня интересует только противоположный пол?- Удивился я.- Как раз-то дела обстоят с точностью да наоборот,- и ведь нельзя было определить, по-моему виду, вру я или говорю на полном серьёзе. Второе потрясение было сильнее первого. Кураюри даже не отреагировал, когда Микаге с открытым ртом грохнулся на землю, высвободив руки. Странно, а я считал, что этот парень один из этих, раз так тесно общался со своим другом. Неужели ошибся? Но как бы не было, эффект неожиданности был достигнут, и я за доли секунды смог разрушить зайфон противника на шеи, окружив защитным коконом друга, и кинуться к Куроюри. Его удивление вмиг сменилось довольной ухмылкой, а дальше произошло, то чего я никак не ожидал.  
-Страдай!- Приказал он и тут же Микаге заорал не человеческим голосом. Муки боли отразились на его лице, а тело мгновенно начало трясти и выгибаться под разными углами, открывая шею, где виднелся часть кожаного чёрного массивного ошейника.  
<<Чёрт, как я мог не заметить его?! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!!>>  
-Прекрати! – Не мог выдержать я этой пытки, падая на колени.- Я всё понял! Отмени приказ, пока он не умер!  
-Хорошо иметь дело с понятными людьми, особенно... - не договорив, он улыбнулся, хлопнув в ладоши. Микаге перестал кричать и без сил рухнул на землю, время от времени вздрагивая. Я хотел подойти к нему, и помочь, чем смогу, но Куроюри предостерегающе покачал головой, поправил свою заколку в форме черепа, и сам подошёл к нему. Осмотрев друга, он наклонился, и, протянув руки к шее, полностью показал ошейник, подёргав за него. Микаге лишь смог мучительно застонать в ответ, и меня это сдержало. - Особенно, когда они знают, что это такое. Я, надеюсь, больше никаких неожиданностей не будет? - Отпустив парня, он, наклонив голову, посмотрел на меня.- Мне приказали доставить только тебя в целостности, насчёт твоего друга полная целостность не была предусмотрена. Провинишься, и все твои ошибки отразятся на нём.  
Ситуация определённо вышла из-под контроля. Этот ошейник предназначался мне, но, ни как не Микаге. Будущее изменилось с нашим приходом в церковь.  
-Что я должен сделать?- Мой голос был полон боли и не скрытой обречённости.  
-Взять ошейник с шеи своего друга и одеть его. Я вёл твои данные в это устройство, позволяющее безопасно снять его один раз. И, если через пять минут ты это не сделаешь, ошейник взорвётся. Ты не сможешь обмануть его. Даже если ты снимешь устройство с друга, но не оденешь сам, по истечению пяти минут, ошейник всё равно вернётся назад и исход понятен.  
-Хорошо, я сделаю это.  
-Тейто... не смей!- голос к Микаге всё ещё не вернулся, но его шёпот был прекрасно слышен в этой тишине.  
Я лишь печально покачал головой и медленно начал подходить к нему. Силы к другу не вернулись, поэтому мне ничего не мешало выполнить указания врага. Когда руки коснулись жёсткого корпуса ошейника, он вдруг замурлыкал под моими руками и с сухим треском раскрылся.  
Руки тряслись, когда я поднял его к себе. Микаге смог в последний миг схватить меня за плечо, но мне не составило труда отбросить его руку и встать. Куроюри, не скрывая превосходства, улыбаясь, сидел на лавочке, размахивая ногами, и смотрел на меня, как ребёнок, которому купили желанную игрушку. Надевая ошейник, я не прекращал думать, как избежать активации ошейника с перенастройкой на нового хозяина. С прошлого опыта я помнил, что для этого нужна кровь хозяина. И вот, когда механизм, как удавка, защёлкнулся и затянулся на моей шеи, я кинул два зайфона: один полетел во врага, второй взмыл вверх, привлекая своим цветом, как от взрыва фееверка, внимание. Сад на мгновение засветился, раскрывая тьму. Не теряя ни секунды, я посылал всё новые и новые зайфоны, прикрывая спиной друга, надеясь, что призраки сумеют вовремя добраться до меня. Коруюри играющее уклонялся от атак, даже не пытаясь нападать.  
 _< <Слева!>> _-Заорал в моей голове Михаэль и вовремя. Только я отклонился, как на то место, где была моя шея, пришла рука мальчишки. Он не выглядел расстроенным, что его приём не удался. Напротив, засмеялся.  
-А игра стала интереснее, не находишь, **Тейто Кляйн** .  
Я замер. Все мои инстинкты завопили, крича, чтобы я как можно быстрее унёс от сюда ноги. Но... я не смог даже сдвинуться с места. Будто кролик, замерший перед питоном, я не мог отвести глаз от пронзительно-фиолетовых глаз Куроюри... нет, Аянами. Именно он сейчас разговаривал со мной в теле своего подчинённого.   
-Какая неожиданность и великая честь, сам хозяин решил явиться на наш праздник... - голос Кастора эхом отразился в беседке, и тут же его нити связали тело мальчика. Из деревьев вышел сам призрак в своём человеческом воплощение, вместе с Фрау, державший косу наготове. Загородив собой меня с другом, они пронзительно смотрели на врага.  
-Фест, ты снова влазиишь не в своё дело,- холодный, без каких-либо эмоций, Аянами ни капли не изменился.  
-Напротив,- на мгновение улыбнулся Кастор, поправляя дужку очков, чтобы потом эта улыбка превратилась в оскал.- Мне кажется, что оно даже очень моё… Твои подчинённые напали на моих подопечных, а за это по головке не погладишь. Что тебе нужно от мальчиков?  
-Скоро узнаете,- пообещал он, и вдруг в саду прибавилось еще одно действующее лицо. Харусэ одним взмахом руки перерубил все нити, взял на руки своего друга и поднялся в воздух. Уже оттуда Аянами остановил свой взгляд на Фрау, говоря:  
-Зехель... береги мою косу, ведь скоро... она вернётся ко мн…  
-Обойдёшься,- мгновенно отреагировал я, перебив его, беря контроль над своим телом и эмоциями, и уже осознанно показал тот непристойный жест, о значение которого, после побега, посвятил меня Микаге.- Только через мой труп!  
-Тейто, у тебя уже есть любимый человек, а ты молчал? - Э-э-э... Я, как и все непонимающие, с округлившимися глазами посмотрели на Микаге, который уже смог встать и с обиженным видом скрестить руки на груди.- Почему я узнаю об этом последним? Ты даже осознанно послал врагов в одно место. Кто этот Зехель? Где он?! Покажите мне его! Блин, а я думал, ты с Фрау... того…  
-О чём ты?- с подозрением спросил я, чувствуя, что сказанное мне явно не понравится.  
-Как о чём? Ты же сам минут тридцать назад доказывал, что ...ну... по мальчикам.  
-ЧЕГО?!...Чёртов малец совсем с головой ту-ту?!...Вы чем здесь вообще занимались?- Перебивая друг друга, вопили призраки, стараясь перекричать соседа ближнего.  
-Микаге, я же специально так говорил, чтобы отвлечь противника, и, если что, он всё ещё здесь,- показал я пальцем в воздух, где никого не было.- Ну вот, убежали, а мы и не заметили когда. Чёрт, нашёл, когда так шутить!- Гневно посмотрел я на него.  
-И это ты говоришь о шутках? Да я с тобой поседел! Вот, смотри, седой волос! И вот! Ты разрушил мои мечты! Как можно так обламывать друга?! Ты... ты… - что дальше следовало за <<ты>>, я не знал, потому что Кастор незаметно подошёл к Микаге и положив свою ладонь на его лоб. Тут же мягкий голубоватый свет, от руки Феста перескочил на голову друга, и, закрыв глаза, он начал заваливаться назад. Кукловод без труда подхватил парня и осторожно опустил его на землю, предварительно положив на неё свою белую накидку.  
-А теперь ты,- сказал Кастор быстро подходя ко мне, которому явно не терпелось стереть мою память, но путь ко мне ему преградил ещё более нетерпеливый тупископ. Я, по глазам Фрау, вижу, что сегодня меня ждёт ещё одна промывка мозгов. Кажется, я всё-таки зря говорил необдуманно те слова. Когда он просмотрит мою память, надеюсь, ему хватит ума не показать её другу.   
Фрау и дальше пожирал бы меня взглядом, медленно подходя ко мне, закатив рукава, убирая косу, пока не заметил ошейника на шее. Вмиг, его мрачное лицо стало ещё мрачнее. Схватившись за голову, он страдальчески замычал, тормоша волосы.  
-Малец…нет… да ты издеваешься! На тебе снова эта ужасная штуковина! Ты хоть понимаешь, что у нас есть только два дня, прежде чем она убьёт тебя?! - А следующие слова он уже прокричал.- КТО ТВОЙ ХОЗЯИН?!  
Под убийственной аурой Фрау, я весь скукожился, но как-то смог не моргая, без страха встретиться с его глазами.   
-Она в не активном состояние.  
Вдох облегчения был слышен, наверное, на всю церковь. Кастор непонимающе переводил свой взгляд от меня к Зехелю, и, кажется, не один я сегодня не буду спать всю ночь, чтобы на утро встать с больной головой. Но, как это бывает в очень редких случаев, Фрау совершенно сейчас не волновало, что думает о нём глава инквизиции. Сейчас он сам был пострашнее палача.  
-Хоть что-то хорошее,- позволил тупископ себе хоть немного расслабиться и улыбнуться. Подойдя ко мне, он снова с серьёзным взглядом посмотрел на меня.- Тебя ничему жизнь не научила?! Зачем ты убежал? Ты же знал, что это ловушка! Так ЗАЧЕМ?! Ты забыл, что я вдалбливал в твою голову буквально несколько часов назад? Так я могу повторить, чёртов пацан! Опять на те же грабли наступил! - И со злости стукнул меня по плечу, но, не рассчитав силы, рука прошла чуть выше, и... - ОЙ, БЛ..ТЬ!!! Ты же сказал, что он в НЕАКТИВНОМ состояние!!! - Засунул он кровоточащий палец в рот, гневно топча ногами траву, взывая во весь голос.  
-Так он и был вне активном, тупископ извращенец, пока некоторые не потянуло свои длинные руки!!! - Со всей силой пнул я его в спину, с мрачным удовольствием наблюдая, как тот падает и проезжает несколько метров, пропахав своим лицом землю.- Фрау, ты дебил! И только что это подтвердил! Я до сих пор не знаю, как снять его! Ты снова повязал меня с собой! ДОВОЛЕН, ИДИОТ?  
-Представь себе, что ДА!- Не ожидав такого ответа, я подавился своими словами.- Это гарантия, что теперь ты от меня никуда НЕ СБЕЖИШЬ! - И не дожидаясь очередных криков с моей стороны, он молниеносно поднялся, беспардонно закрыл мой рот своей ГРЯЗНОЙ рукой и привычным движением СНОВА забросил меня на плечо. Я даже пнуть его не мог! Гадство!!!  
Сделав несколько шагов, Фрау остановился, будто вспомнил о чём-то, и, повернувшись к Кастору, сказал:  
-До утра меня не беспокоить. Для всех я умер или в загуле. Смотря, что им скажешь, мне всё равно.

Прошло полчаса с уходом Зехеля, а Кастор всё не мог прийти в себя. Такого Фрау он никогда не видел, и, чёрт, он хоть Верлорену преподнесёт букет цветов, чтобы потом лично с ним же упокоить в могилочке, но узнает, что послужило причиной такой разительной перемене в поведения друга. И начнёт он выяснять сейчас, с воспоминаний о сегодняшней ночи этого непослушного, ещё одного блондинистого, мальчика.


	14. Наказание

Фрау был зол. Фрау был в ярости. Фрау был в БЕШЕНСТВЕ и это выражалось во всём: в том, как быстро он шёл, как небрежно нёс Тейто, как... выломал входную дверь в свои хоромы, и та, не удержавшись на петлях, отлетела аж до противоположной стены. К слову, комнату священника уже починили, заделав дыру, которая не вписывалась в окружающий интерьер. Кинув мальца на кровать и сам навалившись сверху, чтобы своим телом сдержать неудержимую юность Тейто, он связал его руки первой попавшейся тканью (ей оказалась одеяло) и прикрепил к деревянной балки кровати. Садясь на его бёдра, он вдруг заорал:  
-Быстрее сделайте свои дела и выметайтесь! Я потом извинюсь!- обратился священник к воздуху. Тейто, на секунду перестав вырываться, непонимающе посмотрел в эти суженные от злости глаза. Зрачка вообще не видно, а голубые глаза цвета неба были до того яркими, что, казалось, светились, проникая своим светом в каждую клеточку его тела. Поверьте, ничего приятного, красивого или - упаси боже!- романтического, как иногда говорили девушки о его глазах, после ночи с ним, не было! Этот свет не дарил ласку, любовь... он её ЗАБИРАЛ!  
 _< <Фрау сошёл сума!>> _-Это был единственный ответ на вопрос, почему Зехель разговаривал сам с собой, а вот то, что дало персонально ему такое уже не новое известие, это уже было другим вопросом. Будто Тейто и раньше не знал, что его окружают только психи. Он оцепенел, когда мимо них, по воздуху, сама по себе, пронеслась дверь, а вслед за ней отломки и другой сор. Повернув в сторону входа голову, мальчик смотрел, как последствия беспорядка, устроенный Фрау, буквально исчезает на глазах: дверь вернулась на место, отломки от неё снова стали едиными с этим куском древесины, исчезли и все царапины, неровности. Только сейчас парень вспомнил, что в церкви есть духи-хранители, похожие на девушек, которые, не зная усталости, восстанавливали церковь. Сейчас они решили остаться невидимыми, считая, что Тейто непосвящённый человек. Знали бы они правду! Интересно, а как эти духи потом объяснят, что делает мальчиком в комнате священника в ТАКОЙ ПОЗЕ?! Парень надеялся, что они не будут распускать слухи. Ему бы не хотелось приобрести репутацию, достойную этого тупископа.  
-Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?- наигранно добрым голосом спросил его Фрау.  
-Будто бы ты сам всё лично не узнаешь,- проворчал он, а потом вызывающе улыбнулся, без страха смотря в эти два омута бездны.- Давай уже, делай это. Только будь по ласковее, а то мне не охота снова находиться на волосок от гибели. И да, не воспринимай мои слова на свой счёт. Я совершенно не похож на тебя, и нет, меня никто не привлекает. Ни мой пол, ни противоположный.  
-О чём это ты?- Не понимающее сдвинул он брови.- Пацан, ты головой не бился, хотя стой, лучше я сам посмотрю.  
-Я предупредил,- закрыл глаза Тейто, ожидая боль. Он сделал рефлекторный судорожный вздох, когда почувствовал ледяные пальцы Фрау на своей груди. За секунду тело покрылось мурашками, и мальчик вздрогнул. Довольным хмык Фрау вырвал его из этого холодного царства. Открыв глаза, Тейто увидел, как тупископ нагло улыбается, продолжая беззастенчиво лапать тело мальчика, вызывая у того всё новые приступы дрожи.  
-Ты что творишь?- Возмущённо крикнул он, придя в себя, перестав изображать полено, вот только ничего, кроме как двигать глазами, и открывать рот, он делать не мог.  
-Греюсь,- с невозмутимым лицом сказал священнослужитель, запустив свои мертвецки холодные пальцы за спину подростка. Не ожидая такой подлянки, Тейто аж подпрыгнул, чем вызвал ещё больший повод для дразнения. Он ещё не знал, что мужчина только что поменял свои планы, придумав, как наказать ребёнка по - особенному, раз тот не боится боли и не понимает, когда нужно слушаться взрослых. И, если вспомнить, с чего началось их общение, он сам затеял эту игру. Надо же оправдать своё имя<<великого извращенца мира>>.

_< <И почему его руки всё ещё не согрелись?>> _-думал парень, подозревая, что если носитель косы продолжит и дальше отогреваться за его счёт, то вместо одного трупа духи получат второй в этой комнате.  
Тейто пытался абстрагироваться от этого все поглощающего холода, заставляя быть себя безучастным, стараясь думать, что это ему лишь кажется, но тело не хотело подчиняться своему хозяину. Оно получало сигналы о вторжение, и пыталось противостоять низкой температуры тела, заставляя организм вырабатывать тепло любыми способами, даже, если Тейто лишится зубов из-за этой дрожи. Единственное, что сейчас беспокоило мальчика, это не жестокая пытка епископа, ни эта подобие верёвки, которая уже больно натирает руки, и даже ни странно - придурошно - влюблённое выражение лица этого идиота, которое он обычно показывал перед красивыми леди, а как не прикусить зубами язык, тем более что один раз он уже это сделал и во рту остался противно металлический вкус крови.  
Придумывая различные пытки для Фрау, он смог достичь нужной гармонии разума и тела.  
Поняв, по взгляду парня, что он находится далеко в своих мыслях, вместо того, чтобы просить прощения, признав себя виновным, мужчина начал действовать более дерзко. Вытащив одну руку из-за пазухи, а второй продолжая тискать ребёнка, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, Фрау кончиками пальцев осторожно прошёлся по шее, уделив пристальное внимание ошейнику. Не обратив внимание на неровное дыхание своего подопечного, он, как можно более незаметно, коснулся чёрного ободка , написав на нём ведомые только Зехелем узоры. Когда заклинание не активировалось, а ошейник не снялся, он нахмурился, не сдержав разочарованного вздоха, но пришлось быстро сменить своё выражение лица, сделав его как можно более беззаботнее, когда к Тейто вернулся разум. Наказание продолжается. Естественно, рук он не убрал, но уже не было такого эффекта, как вначале. Тело мальчика по - тихоньку начало привыкать к его прикосновениям. Одновременно с этим, мужчина заметил за собой странность: ему не только не хотелось прекращать касаться ребёнка, вот так обнимать его, чувствуя запах ...он хотел чего-то большего. Но обдумать это, разобравшись со своими желаниями, не дал не сильный пинок чертёнка, который решил показать зубки.  
Отпусти меня!!!! - Крикнул он, предприняв очередную попытку по освобождению, естественно, безуспешную. Хоть говорить начал, и на том спасибо, а то эта молчаливая забастовка ему успела надоесть.  
-А что, неужели тебе не нравится?- С глазами младенца посмотрел тот на него, продолжая беззастенчиво трогать за все выступающие места, осторожно обводя контуры рёбер. Мальчик был уверен, что услышал, как Фрау, чертыхнувшись, тихо возмущаясь по поводу его худобе, обещаю откормить того.  
И, для закрепления эффекта...  
-Я буду нежен,- прошептал он на ухо ему, обдав шею струёй прохладного воздуха.  
Полный скепсиса взгляд был ему ответом, и пусть глаза были скрыты за чёлкой, это не мешало мужчине увидеть их. Яркая зелень…он был уверен, что тому Фрау эти глаза тоже нравились, ведь они один и тот же человек.  
-Неужели не веришь?- ухмыльнулся он, и, чтобы доказать серьёзность своих намерений, начал делать совсем ненормальное: наклонившись к связанным рукам парня, попутно проверив узел, отмечая образовавшуюся припухлость, Фрау кончиком носа начал проводить по его коже, начиная с пальцев, обведя каждый по отдельности, которые были горячими на ощупь, и заканчивая правым плечом. Загадочная улыбка озарила его лицо, вызвав у Тейто некоторые опасения по поводу своей дальнейшей судьбы, а когда нечто тёплое коснулось его шеи, то глаза принца королевства Раггс превратились в два больших блюдца. В горле застряли все обидные слова, которыми он хотел одарить Фрау, и, неожиданно....ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Где же вся храбрость, которой он так гордился? А хладнокровие? Не осталось ничего. Он больше не понимал действий своего товарища. Зачем тот так развратно и вызывающе ведёт себя с ним, будто бы он какая-то девушка из местного паба? Что им движет? Для наказания это было слишком... унизительно....неправильно!   
Второе плечо так же не обошло внимание Фрау. Сердце снова ускорило свой ритм, но уже по другой причине, как и мурашки, которые только- только сошли. Поневоле он вспомнил, каким способом пытался отвлечь врагов, и, где-то там, на задворках мыслей, он начал сомневаться - нет!- не в своём отношение, а в правильной ориентации этого богохульника. Но эта мысль так и осталась невостребованной, в связи с наличием неразборчивых связей с противоположным полом и того, что Тейто не раз подлавливал его за этим.  
-Фрау, какой же ты ДУРАК!- Шипел он, смотря куда угодно, но не в глаза призрака.- Я не такой извращенец, как ты, и не понимаю твоих игр!  
Ему казалось, что после этих слов его щёки запылали. Будь прокляты эти журнала, которыми Фрау заменял учебные литературы! Когда всё это кончится, он лично сожжёт их всех!  
 _< <Черт, как же не вовремя!!!>> _-думал он, ненавидя свой организм, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть насмешки у одного индюка. Почему именно эта птица пришла ему на ум, а не другая, например, павлин, он не знал. Парень очень сожалел, что не может оставаться безучастным, как этот придурок. Пусть лучше эту ошибку природы сожрал бы стыд, а его оставил в покое, но нет, неприятная слабость не торопилась уходить. Он так был занят своими мыслями, что не уловил момента, когда Фрау перестал его касаться, а когда понял, было уже поздно и Зехель довольно грубо схватил его за щёки одной рукой, чуть приподнимая. От неожиданности, мальчик открыл глаза. Он хотел сказать многое, накричать, и, по возможности, как-нибудь настучать по больной голове этого индюка, напомнив, что он не пленник, а гость в этой церкви и имеет те же права, что и другие, но, смотря в этот омут голубых глаз, которые оказались в непосредственной близости ,и, как болото, затягивали его, он....ещё больше растерялся и… смутился.  
 _< <Что со мной происходит?! Почему я так на него реагирую?>> _-Не понимая самого себя, он испугался. Паника охватила его всецело. Сейчас он хотел, как никогда раньше, провалиться под землю. Даже Михаэлис не мог дать нормальный ответ, ссылаясь на физиологию его возраста и на взрослых, которые не умеют держать своё альтер эго в узде. На счёт последнего он не понял и просил объяснить. А в ответ... ТИШИНА!!!  
 _< <Да что со всеми вами творится?!>> _  
-Фрау, отпусти!- И Тейто имел ввиду не только руки, но и то, что мужчина всё ещё больно сжимал его лицо, чуть ли не носом касаясь его носа. Он до сих пор не знал, о чём думает этот мужчина. Да и отвести взгляд не представлялось возможным. Словно под гипнозом, глаза в глаза, Тейто смотрел, и не понимал, какие эмоции видел в них: злость, гнев, страх, надежда, и... а вот <<и>>он не хотел расшифровывать, потому что эту эмоцию он бы предпочитал не видеть НИКОГДА!  
Фрау понял, что сделал что-то не то, когда взгляд пацана изменился. Из замученного жизнью мальчик…как будто скис. Кажется, он слишком увлёкся и пора заканчивать это наказание. Чтобы не выглядело, будто он отступает, сдаётся, почувствовав свою вину, священник позволил себе последнюю шутку, после которой клятвенно обещал самому себе потом извиниться перед ним.  
-Неужели всё ещё не нравится? Ответишь, и я отпущу тебя.- Ослабил он хватку, и второй рукой он убрал волосы с его лба, пытаясь разгладить на нём морщины. Не дождавшись ответа, призрак испугался, что совсем зашугал паренька, но, вместо того, чтобы тут же сознаться, что это была лишь шутка, хоть почему-то часть него не была с ним согласна, он большим пальцем медленно прошёлся по его закрытым губам, с придыханием говоря:  
-Или... мне продолжить?  
Пришлось быстро убирать руку, потому что парень оказался ещё и зубастым, а ампутация пальцев не входило в его планы.  
-Ты... ты....ЧЁРТОВ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! С каких пор тебя начали привлекать дети?! - Если бы парень точно знал, что Зехель успел просмотреть его память, он бы решил, что тот не только таким извращённым способом развлекается, но и... желает привлечь к себе внимание.  
 _< < Ничего, как говорил Микаге, услышав это выражение у туристов, и на моей улице будет праздник. Я обещаю, после того, что ты увидишь в моей памяти, ты пожалеешь! А когда я освобожусь, тебя даже смерть не спасёт от возмездия! Возможно, я прощу тебя... после того, как ударю в живот. Дважды!>> _  
Не смотря на свой негатив, Тейто довольно быстро смог справиться со своими эмоциями, и его голос был спокойный, даже слишком.  
-Сначала просмотри мои воспоминания, и, если после них ты до сих пор будешь ждать ответа, тогда я тебе его дам.  
-Замётано, пацан,- наконец, знакомо улыбнулся он, и, больше ни теряя ни секунды, быстро расстегнув его рубашку, без предупреждения вонзил в него свою руку. Благо, Тейто был готов и заранее закрыл глаза, иначе, в списке прибавилось бы ещё один пункт, из-за которого он будет мстить, но мимолетная боль всё равно присутствовала. Фрау помнил, что у него был плохой опыт в чтение памяти, и, опасаясь, что пацан лишь сильнее напугается, он не дал ему лишнего времени на сомнения.   
_-А вблизи ты выглядишь очень даже ничего, Тейто Кляйн. Мне даже хочется узнать, как сильно ты изменишься, когда вырастишь.  
-Буду ходить по бабам и смотреть порно журналы…  
\- Тейто, наконец, ты повзрослел и начал интересоваться противоположным полом! Знал бы я раньше, что тот священник умеет так хорошо прочищать тебе мозги, давно бы к нему отправил!  
-А кто сказал, что меня интересует только противоположный пол? …Как раз-то дела обстоят с точностью да наоборот... _  
От увиденного, Фрау был в шоке. Мозг не хотел воспринимать информацию и ломать устоявшиеся стереотипы.  
 _< <Откуда этот ребёнок научился так талантливо лгать или…это была не совсем ложь?>> _-думал он, а когда Фрау сопоставил чужие воспоминания, и того, что только что требовал от парня, то, словно статуя, застыл в одной позе, смотря куда-то выше головы Тейто, и мальчик воспользовался этим состоянием. Надоев изображать беспомощность (ведь не только Фрау умеет играть), парень, призвав силу ока, используя белые наросты, появившиеся на руках, разрезал самодельные узлы на мелкие лоскуты ткань. Быстро растерев руки, возвращая им нормальную циркуляцию кровообращения, он одним движением опрокинул Фрау на кровать, оказавшись сверху. Теперь их роли поменялись.   
-Ну как, всё ещё жаждешь ответа?- Теперь была его очередь улыбаться.


	15. Наш девиз- возбудим и не дадим!

Тейто, чувствуя себя уже более уверенным из-за изменения баланса сил, с превосходством смотрел на распластанное тело. Ровно минута потребовалась Фрау, чтобы приноровиться к новым условиям и вот уже он, расслабившись и сложив руки в замок себе за голову, с игровой улыбкой смотрел на него и говорил в своём излюбленной манере.  
-О, да. Покажи всё, на что способен, детка!- Довольно щурился он.  
Мальчик нахмурил брови и хотел было бросить этого озабоченного, но, вспомнив, как тот над ним изгалялся, он усилием воли заставил себя сидеть дальше... даже когда Зехель снова распустил свои конечности и провёл ими по талии мальчика, опустив руки на его бёдра.  
-И почему мы медлим? Я весь в предвкушение. Покажи, какой ты альфа самец. Ах, да, как же я мог забыть! Маленький принц еще не испытал счастья быть с девушкой. Бедненький, бедненький. Мало того, что недоучка, так и...  
-Фрау, ты думаешь, чтобы быть, как ты выразился -<<альфа самцом>>,нужна обязательно женщина?- Перебил он совершенно спокойным голосом монолог тупископа. Мужчина нахмурил глаза, видимо пытаясь понять, как это - без женщины.- Это, кажется, ты забылся! Скажи-ка, господин призрак, который видел все мои воспоминании…где и на кого я учился?- И с этими словами Тейто, не дожидаясь решения, внезапно залез руками под тунику священника и начал там водить круги по его накаченному торсу, вызывая у того дрожь. Фрау от такой своевольности потерял дар речи.- Ты думаешь, изучая строения и свойства человеческих тел, мы не знаем их слабые места?- И он нажал на одно место, чуть выше и левее пупка. Фрау, не ожидая, что последует за этим невинным действием, не удержал предательской дрожи и тихого стона удовольствия.  
-Тц!- Прошипел мужчина. Сразу, после этого действия, внизу живота начал разгораться пожар. А мелкий паршивец, будто не осознавая, что творится с телом Зехеля, и не чувствуя никаких изменений, хоть сидел на ТАКОМ месте, продолжал и дальше свои незатейливые ласки. Наклонившись к его уху, он тихо прошептал и вместе с этим нажал на ещё одну точку, вызвав ещё большую дрожь. Тело подводило хозяина, уступало этим ласкам, внеземным прикосновением.  
\- Знаешь, пытать можно не только болью, но и... наслаждением.  
Да, Фрау начал понимать, что своими действиями разбудил чудовище, спящее внутри мальчика. Чёрт, как может такая мелюзга так нереально возбудить одними лишь прикосновениями!  
-Ма-а-ле-ец... - простонал он, и собирался схватить мальчика, чтобы закончить или, что страшно признавать, наоборот продолжить эту пытку, но уже на других условиях... его условиях. Тейто, прочитав по его лицу, что тот вознамерился сделать, зайфоном зафиксировал конечности мужчины к решётке на кровати, где до недавнего времени находились руки ребёнка. Вся разница была лишь в том, что сам Фрау, как бы ни старался, освободиться не сможет.- Чему тебя в этой армии учили? Почему я это проглядел?!  
-Когда в голове слишком много мыслей, не мудрено упустить нечто незначительное, но очень важное,- слишком по-взрослому сказал он ему, на мгновение прекратив пытку, чтобы оценить состояние тупископа: красное и потное лицо со слипшимися волосами, блуждающий взгляд, в которых ещё плескалось доля разума, прокушенные до побеления губы и быстро поднимающаяся грудная клетка. Конечно, было ещё кое-что, что мешало Тейто нормально сидеть, но если он начнёт двигаться, искать более удобное положение, он боялся, что Фрау этого не выдержит. Однако парень никогда не думал, что он будет использовать в действие уроки обольщения и пыток. В связи с его бурным прошлым, у него ни разу не было проблем со вторым занятием. Ему даже разрешалось пропускать их и досрочно сдать экзамен по этому предмету. А вот обольщение... нет, там он- то же был круглым отличником. Помнится, всех очень удивило его глубокие познания и ходили слухи, что он раньше был, как они называли более скромно...<мальчиком по вызову>.Но ничего такого, естественно, не было. Просто Тейто много читал, а пробелы в теории он заполнял практикой. Однако, принц ни разу не испытывал это пагубное воздействие организма, когда хочется ощутить чужие прикосновения. Микаге тогда считал, что его друг просто ещё не дорос до такого и когда-нибудь и он узнает, что значит жить полноценной жизнью.  
Но сейчас не время отвлекаться. Пора начинать вторую часть пыток.  
-Неужели не нравится?- Спросил зеленоглазый парень, хитро улыбаясь у мгновенно сникшего Фрау, который понял, что тот возвращает ему его же слова, и не удержал очередного стона сквозь зубы, когда этот засранец наиболее ощутимо присел на ЭТО.- Или... мне продолжить?  
-Чёртов пацан! Только дай мне освободиться и я... ах!- Выгнулся мужчина дугой под слишком умелыми руками.  
-Что ты?- Сделал он невинную мордашку, будто только что не сам нажал в очередное очень чувствительное место.  
-Н-н-н... не останавливайся!- Сдался разум, подняв белый флаг, уступив место первобытным инстинктам. А Тейто только это и надо было. Он осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке священника, и начал медленно спускаться. Сначала шея, потом грудь, где он нажал на точку около седьмого ребра, вызывая очередной судорожный звук, далее следовал живот, а потом... самое интересное. Парень лишь только лёгким касанием задел сосредоточение мужской силы, как... быстро слез с Фрау и совершено с невозмутимым видом начал поправлять на себе одежду. Закончив с собой, он так же привёл в порядок одежду тупископа, не трогая только магический замок, и, сделав это, отступил на шаг, оставив ничего не понимающего и по-прежнему возбуждённого призрака у разбитого корыта. Туман в глазах призрака начал исчезать, и вместе с этим Зехель начал медленно приходить в себя. Приподняв голову и посмотрев сначала на себя, а потом на Тейто, он, еле шевеля языком, спросил:  
-Что... почему... - Голос не слушался и был слишком тихим, но очень чувственным. А теснота в штанах стало очень неприятной. Один орган до сих пор требовал к себе прикосновений, а ещё лучше тугость чужого тела, и его совсем не волновало, что хозяин не может этим его обеспечить. Ведь раньше же он исполнял все его капризы, так почему сейчас медлит?  
-Это моя тебе маленькая месть за всё,- с довольной улыбкой сообщил ему мальчик.- Знаешь, что больнее всего ударяет по мужскому авторитету... когда он не может справиться с собственными желаниями и... неудовлетворенностью. У тебя есть целая ночь, чтобы подумать над своим поведением. А я пошёл спать и тебе советую пойти туда же, ведь во сне легче справляться со своими любвеобильным телом. И, пожалуйста, не кричи, а то затолкаю вот эту милую тряпочку в твой рот. И Зехель, ты сам меня довёл. Всего хорошего.  
-Стой... А руки?! Руки освободи! Дай хоть самому закончить начатое, чёртов пацан!  
-Нет, ты наказан.- И с этими словами мелкий поставил полог тишины над комнатой и отдельно над своей кроватью, точнее гроба. Видимо, Тейто дал маленькую поблажку, но вот только толку кричать сейчас не было. Не услышат.  
-Всё предусмотрел, засранец!- Зло провожал он взглядом спину ребёнка. Тот демонстративно ни разу не повернулся в его сторону, и, не боясь плохих примет, закрыл крышку гроба, но, пред этим, так же не глядя, чуть обижено прошипел:  
-И меня нельзя винить, я же недоука, поэтому не умею доводить дело до конца.  
-Малец... вот... только выберусь... ты у меня попляшешь! Я тебе покажу и взрослую жизнь, и детскую с ремнём.  
Фрау ещё долго ворочался, ожидая, когда исчезнет эта неприятная боль и спадёт возбуждение, не переставая костерить мелкого, на чём свет стоял.Тело требовало разрядки, а со связанными руками это слегка проблематично сделать. В конце он просто отрубился от недостатка сил в не спокойный сон, где и там его смог достать чудовище по имени Тейто.


	16. Правда

Тейто

Проснулся я резко, будто кто-то невидимый нажал во мне кнопку <<ВКЛ>>,не заботясь о моём психическом состояние. События вчерашнего вечера и половины ночи напрочь вылетели из моей головы, и я очень удивился, видя, что в комнате всё ещё было тёмно.  
<<Неужели я так рано встал, или...>> \- подтянув руки вверх, тут же одернул их. Что-то холодное было прямо над моей головой, и, при прикосновение, оно сдвинулось. Отбросив панику, нажал посильнее. Лишь сев, прикрывая глаза рукой от яркого света, я понял, где спал.  
-Н-н-н,- сощурился я, протирая ноющие виски и медленно привыкая к свету.- Что вчера было-то?  
-Тебе напомнить?- Холодный и слишком спокойный голос раздался справа от меня. Повернувшись, встретился с ледяным взглядом Фрау, всё ещё прикованного к кровати, с расстёгнутой рубашкой, и чуть с припущенными штанами, смотрящего на меня. Полоска света на секунду прошлась по его лицу, делая мужчину ещё более бледным. Сейчас он как никак раньше был похож на своё второе я - Зехеля, и даже страшнее. Такая убийственная аура говорит о многом. Осмотрев тело Бога, мои глаза не могли не заметить одну немаловажную деталь, которая, я надеюсь, была ещё не со вчерашнего вечера, иначе... хана мне.  
-Ой!- Пролепетал я, чувствуя себе…нехорошо.  
- _Ой?_ И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?! - Фрау приподнялся, и, набрав полный рот воздуха, как заорал на всю комнату.- Чертов молокосос! Выпусти меня!  
-Нет, пока не успокоишься.- Попытался я таким же ледяным взглядом посмотреть на Фрау, но, видимо, мой вид был слишком сонным, и ничего, кроме умиления, я сейчас вызывать не мог. Однако Фрау это не мешало по- прежнему пожирать меня глазами.- С тобой сейчас опасно иметь дело.  
-А кто в этом виноват?- Прошипел он.  
-Ты!- Ни разу не моргнув глазом сказал я.  
-Я?- От переполняющего возмущения, Фрау даже потерял нить разговора, но быстро нашёл.- Да это ты же устроил вчера показательный урок соблазнения!  
-А кто первый начал? Я предупреждал, а ты не воспринял меня всерьёз... Фрау, что ты делаешь?! - Крикнул я, резко подскакивая к нему, когда тупископ решил сам разорвать мои путы, и поплатился за это. Его подбросило на кровати, и он начал изгибаться, как от сильной боли, судорожно вдыхая через рот воздух, протирая до крови места соприкосновения кожи с зайфоном. Я одним движением оказался возле Фрау, сорвав свои путы, накинулся всем телом на епископа, пригвоздя его своим весом к кровати, мешая и дальше ранить себя. Лишь только через минуту его дыхания стало более спокойным, а тело перестало дрожать. Облегчено вздохнул, запоздало сообразил, что до этого момента даже не дышал.  
-Малец,- усталым голосом начал говорить он, положив свою руку на мою голову, осторожно перебирая волосы.- Если ты продолжишь так делать, то скоро сведешь меня в могилу.  
-Оживлю,- уверенным и непреклонным голосом сказал я.  
-Ты долго собираешься лежать на мне или... всё-таки решил помочь?- Я приподнял голову и тут же покраснел от пристального взгляда цвета неба, и этой лёгкой и доброй улыбки, быстро понимая причину такого к себе интереса. Стараясь не делать лишних движений, я осторожно встал и присел на край кровати.  
-Пацан, может ты пойдешь где-нибудь погуляешь или хочешь посмотреть на то, что сейчас буду делать?  
Уверен, я покраснел ещё больше. Уши пылали, а к щекам прилила кровь.  
-Извращенец,- выкрикнул я, прежде чем выскочил из комнаты сломя голову. В ответ я услышал беззлобный смех, пока дверь в комнату не закрылась. Глубоко вздохнув, без какого-то скрытого умысла головой привалился к двери и посмотрел на небо, на солнце, пытаясь понять, который сейчас час. Судя по пению птиц и немного морозного воздуху, ещё только ранее утро. Свежий ветер своей лёгкой рукой коснулся моих волос и унёс тревоги с собой. Первый шаг делать всегда трудно, а дальше будет легче.  
-Интересно, Микаге уже встал?- подумал я, направляясь к беседке в саду. Как только мои ноги пересекли невидимую границу, отделяющую зелёные насаждения от остального мира, я увидел Лабрадора, идущего ко мне навстречу с букетом цветов.  
-Доброе утро, Тейто, - сказал он своим таинственным и полный чувств голосом, нежно улыбаясь мне. Цветы в его руках всё ещё хранили признаки утра в виде маленьких ниток воды, свисающих со стеблей и бутонах. Роса была такой прозрачной и кристально чистой, что казалось, это слёзы всего мира вот так дают о себе знать.  
-Доброе утро, Лабрадор,- поздоровался я, глубоко вдыхая свежий и вкусный воздух, как вдруг…  
-Тебя искал Кастор.- Весь воздух вышел из моих лёгких. Нет, вот его я точно видеть сейчас не хочу.  
-Ой, черт. Лаб, можешь сказать ему, что не видел меня,- сложил я руки в ладошки.- Пожалуйста.  
-Это кто там кого не видел?! - Раздался позади меня знакомый голос, а угнетающая аура явно не давала спутать её обладателя.  
-Он ведь за моей спиной, да?- Умоляюще посмотрел я на Профа. Тот в ответ лишь сочувственно улыбнулся, качая головой, и прошёл мимо меня. Я рефлекторно сдвинулся за ним, но рука Феста на плече намекнула мне, чтобы я не торопился, ибо у кое-кого были другие планы насчёт меня.  
-Поговорим,- и без перехода он резко схватил меня и потащил туда, куда я и шёл, а именно в беседку. Сев напротив, он скрестили руки и выжидающе начал смотреть на меня.  
-Я жду,- сказал он, поправляя дужки очков.  
-Чего?- Нет, я правда не знал, чего именно он ждал. Слишком многое теперь это могло значить.  
-Ответов. Всех. Зачем ты прилетел сюда? Что скрываешь? Откуда ты знаешь нас? Если не ответишь или я почувствую ложь или неискренность, то воспользуюсь другим способом узнать правду, и он тебе явно не понравится.  
Пока я думал, что делать: рассказать, промолчать, или послать его к Фрау - последний неожиданно решил появиться перед нами в своей излюбленной манере.  
-А вот и я,- сказал он, разрушив тишину. Мужчина быстро перепрыгнул через ограждения и приземлился рядом со мной. По-дружески притянув меня к себе и обняв, он, улыбаясь, смотрел на Кастора. Тупископ будто светился изнутри, распространяя вокруг себя феромоны на несколько десятков миль. Уже переодевшись в свою белую рясу, он, поправляя шляпу, ещё крепче прижал меня, предостерегающе смотря на друга. Под таким взглядом Кастор сдался, подняв обе руки.  
-Хорошо, ваша взяла. Тейто, иди в прачечную и помоги монахиням. Сегодня вечером нас посетят важные люди, поэтому старайся лишний раз не высовываться. Микаге уже там.  
Когда меня перестали обнимать, я понял, что это сигнал свалить куда подальше. Лишь на выходе я обернулся. Фрау едва заметно кивнул головой, говоря, что всё хорошо.

В прачечной меня чуть с руками и ногами не оторвали монахини. Ещё при входе девушки с милой улыбкой набросились на меня и начали перекладывать в мои руки горы одежд. Внутрь я не зашёл, а упал прямо под чьи-то ноги, и сверху на меня грохнулся мешок с одеждой и раскрылся, погребая меня под грязным бельём.  
-Тейто,- ещё один знакомый голос, прям очень знакомый. Убрав с лица ткань, я посмотрел наверх.  
-Привет, Микаге,- устало улыбнулся я другу.  
Он стоял передо мной, зажимая в руках два таких же мешка, один из которых грохнулся на меня. Захватив их поудобнее одной рукой, вторую он протянул мне, помогая подняться.  
-Спасибо,- поблагодарил я его, и, наклонившись, начал собирать разбросанную одежду. Друг вздохнул и тоже начал помогать мне.  
-Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Тейто?- Очень тихо спросил он, когда наши головы поравнялись. Я лишь страдальчески закатал глаза, говоря:  
-Только ты не начинай!  
-А что, кто-то тоже желал с тобой пообщаться?- Хитро улыбнулся он.  
-Да, Кастор.  
-Я его не виню, в конце концов я тоже желаю знать ответы. Правду, Тейто, я хочу знать правду. Что вчера произошло, кто были эти люди и что им от тебя надо?  
-Ты... это всё сложно..очень сложно... даже мне было трудно в это поверить,- устало сел я, использовав мешок вместо мягкой подушки. Микаге молча привалился рядом. Он ждал. Я знаю.  
Пора решаться.  
-Сегодня вечером в нашей комнате... я больше не буду убегать.  
Друг благодарно посмотрел на меня, но…  
-Мальчики, хватит бездельничать!- Подошли к нам двое монахинь и втиснули в наши руки ещё по одному мешку. Следующие часы мы только и делали, что разносили одежду, перестилали кровати, мыли полы в коридорах, убирали комнаты. Не было даже и минуты свободного времени не то, что присесть, даже поговорить. К вечеру мы с другом валились с ног и ели доползли до комнаты. Рухнув на кровати, облегчено вздохнули, расслабляя все мышцы, чувствуя неприятную тяжесть.  
-Мы в академии даже столько не уставали, как здесь,- жаловался на жизнь Микаге, тяжело дыша, лёжа на своей кровати.  
-Это точно,- раскинулся я звездочкой, смотря на потолок.  
-Двенадцать спальней. Интересно, кто же приезжает сегодня?  
-Какие-нибудь епископы из других округов,- выдвинул я свою гипотезу. Странно, что такого в прошлой жизни я не помню. Может, моё присутствие уже изменило будущее, пустив историю по другому пути?  
-А может те, кто нуждается в исцеляющей силе священников?- Сел на кровати друг, чтобы лучше видеть меня, моё лицо.- Отдохнули и хватит. Пора переходить к главному. Тейто...  
Тяжело вздохнув, я с кряхтением то же поднялся. Собравшись с мыслями, пытаясь понять, как лучше преподнести свою…историю, повернулся к нему и начал говорить.  
-За мной охотится главнокомандующий Аянами, потому что у меня есть то, чего он хочет.  
Микаге, нахмурившись, встал, и, подойдя к моей кровати, сел рядом. Его глаза смотрели прямо в мои.  
-И что это?  
-Не могу сказать. Не потому что я тебе не доверяю, наоборот, потому что он... не совсем человек.  
-Как не человек?- Друг аж подскочил на месте, и мы ели удержались, вцепившись в друг друга, чуть не свалившись. Гневно посмотрев на него, Микаге сощурил извиняющую мордашку. Ну как злиться на такого оболтуса?  
-Ты же помнишь старую легенду о Еве и Верлорене?- Дождавшись кивка, я продолжил.- Что, если я тебе скажу, что это правда… Аянами является его реинкарнацией и именно он создаёт тех костлявых коров и варсов. Хоть сейчас он и человек, его силы всё ещё при нём. И он хочет знать то, что знаю я, и не остановиться не перед чем, пока не добьётся своего. Поэтому я и хотел уйти. Все, кто находятся рядом со мной, в опасности. Я всего лишь пытался оградить дорогих мне людей. Я пойму, если ты уйдешь. У тебя есть семья и она…  
-Поймёт меня, если я останусь помочь тебе,- перебил он меня, даже не дослушав. Взяв меня за руку и сжав мою ладонь, он улыбнулся.- Так что ты от меня больше никуда не денешься.  
-Микаге... – Я понимал, что никакие слова его не остановят. Он всё сделает по своему, по совести, поэтому осталось только принять это и сказать то, что думаешь.- Спасибо.  
Парень дружески похлопал по плечу, а в следующую секунду он уже обнимал меня. Так тепло…  
Когда мы чуть успокоились, Микаге, наклонившись, тихо спросил:  
-А что насчёт семи душ. Они… существуют?  
Я был горд за него. Он так быстро друг принял всё, основываясь только на вере, и даже сумел понять главное, что мне стало значительно легче нести эту ношу.  
-Да.  
-Это... ведь они... те три священника. От них исходит сила не такая, как от обычных людей.- Я же говорил, что он умный. Микаге нужно было идти не воевать, а планы составлять и учить других людей.- Как ты с ними познакомился?  
А вот теперь наступило серьёзное испытание не только для него, но и для меня. Эту часть разговора я бы предпочёл как можно быстрее свернуть, но…нужно идти до конца.  
-Мой папа... мы были здесь в прошлом. Я не врал, когда говорил, что был тут раньше. Он сказал, что если мне потребуется помощь, я смогу найти её здесь. Но основное знакомство было тогда, когда мы пролетали мимо в них на хавкзайле. – Видя недопонимание в глазах, вздохнув, прикусывая губу.- Я...накануне экзамена мне приснился сон, и в нём всё было будто наяву. Там я узнал нечто ужасное, случайно подслушав разговор между директором и главнокомандующим. Тогда меня ослепила ярость, и я напал на Аянами, но ничего не смог сделать. Меня арестовали, и в ту же ночь ты помог мне сбежать. Я не знал куда лететь, выбрав направление наугад. Моё тело было слишком ослабленным, и, теряя сознание, я в буквальном смысле упал с неба на голов Фрау как раз на том месте, где мы их впервые видели. Эти трое отвезли меня в церковь, приютили, привели в себя. Позже я узнал, кем они являются на самом деле. Чтобы найти свой путь, я начал сдавать экзамен на звание епископа. На последнем испытание на церковь напали. Аянами... он спроецировал своё сознание. Лишь чудом мне удалось задержать его и сбежать. Меня назначили учеником епископа Фрау, и мы улетели, скрываясь и ища способ уничтожить Верлорена. Вот и всё, пожалуй. А, ещё во сне на экзамене я познакомился с Хакурэн Оак…Да-да, он из той же семьи, что и Сюри, но не волнуйся, их объединяет лишь это. Думаю, вы смогли бы подружиться. Время, вот мой главный враг. Это ещё одна причина, почему я хотел так быстро сбежать. Теперь ты знаешь практически всё…Думаешь, я сошёл сума? Может ты и пра-а…  
Микаге больно ударил меня по груди, заставив замолчать.  
Я этого не говорил, но…друг…это же класс!- Парень снова показал своё нетипичное поведение, заставив меня проглотить ком и сдерживаться, чтобы не заплакать.- Тейто, и давно ты заделался пророком, я же правильно понял, что ты видел будущее?  
-Да,- всё ещё под впечатлением шокировано сказал я, наблюдая, как Микаге, вскочив с кровати, начал ходить по комнате, выражая жестами всё, что думает. Когда эмоции были взяты под контроль, парень сел на живот на свою кровать, лицом ко мне. Вид у него стал задумчивым.  
-Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты многое не договариваешь, но, Тейто... я бы не смог оставить тебя, и пошёл бы за тобой, как сейчас. Почему ты ничего не говорил обо мне... Что случилось со мной в твоём сне?- Сразу понял друг, что именно я от него скрываю, став серьёзным.  
-Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня говорить,- я понимал, что мой жалостливый голос только сильнее и дал понять другу, что его опасения подтверждаются, но…вспоминая тот момент…раз за разом…  
-Твоё нехотение говорить означает многое. Я ведь умер там, да?  
Теперь была моя очередь вскочить с кровати и нависнуть над другом. Схватив его, я по слогам сказал:  
-Микаге, ты не умрёшь. Я не позволю!  
-А теперь послушай ТЫ меня внимательно, Тейто.- Положил он поверх моих ладоней свои.- Если я умру ради тебя, я сделаю это, и ты не смей винить себя. Не мсти, не очерняй свою душу. Оставайся всё таким же милым мелким мальчиком, которого я знаю.  
-Я не мелкий,- кинул в него подушку. Микаге засмеялся и вернул мне моё же оружие, ещё и добавив свою. Началась маленькая война. Перья и пух летели во все стороны, падая на пол, словно снег. Мы так и заснули, прижимая друг к другу подушки, держась за руки.


	17. Боль и успокоение

Пока парни развлекались в комнате, за ними незримо следили две тени: наблюдали, анализировали и передавали информацию своему хозяину. Кастор явился вместе с Фрау ближе к концу. Услышав отчёт своих марионеток, кукловод отпустил их, тогда как сами заняли их место на крыше, где хорошо просматривалась комната ребят. Фест был сильно нахмурен и больше чем положено поправлял свои очки на носу, Зехель же выглядел излишни расслабленным, но защитная поза скрещенных на груди рук не давало вводить в заблуждение. Когда детишки заснули, они впервые нарушили тишину.  
-Он ему всё рассказал,- тихим голосом пробурчал Кастор, явно не довольный происходящим.  
-Большую часть,- не согласился Фрау, даже не пытаясь улыбаться.  
-Мне нужно стереть им обоим память,- сделал кукольник шаг, приблизившись к краю крыши. Прохладный воздух растрепал его волосы, а нити, выпущенные им, грозились вот-вот коснуться комнаты, легко проходя сквозь стены, и...  
-Нет, хватит с них,- тяжёлая рука опустилась на плечо Феста, мешая тому исполнить задуманное. Кастор повернулся лицом к другу и начал пристально смотреть в его глаза, ища что-то только ведомое ему. Неизвестно, нашёл он это или нет, но мужчина тяжело вздохнул, втягивая назад свои нити. Благодарно кивнув головой, Фрау отступил. Вытащив из кармана пачку сигарет, он закурил, пуская столб дыма в воздух. Кастор с неодобрением смотрел на эту картину, но вслух сказал другое:  
-Что ты будешь дальше делать, зная наперед, что будет?  
-То же, что и всегда... жить, не взирая ни на что, и разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Но сначала... мне надо навести одного друга,- и от того, каким голосом он сказал последние слова, в груди Кастора что-то неприятно ёкнуло. Мужчина понял, что тот имел в виду. Он никак не мог облегчить страдания друга, только подержать его в сложную минуту.  
-Будь осторожен и... мне жаль, что так случилось. Может, ты успеешь спасти Бастиана,- он ждал, что его слова зажгут в Фрау хоть маленький лучик надежды, но... они были пусты.  
-Нет, слишком поздно,- безжизненно сказал он, выкинув окурок. Раньше Кастор бы заставил ползти на коленях священника, подбирая мусор ртом, но сейчас он на это закрыл глаза.- Тьма разъедала его душу уже длительные годы. Я могу только облегчить его страдания.  
И вот уже не Фрау, а Зехель стоял на крыше. Поправив капюшон, он направился к выходу. Именно так застали его слова Феста:  
-Пусть Господь будет милосерден к слабым, чья душа оказалась не в силах бороться с тьмой. Да будет защищать вас ОН.  
-Спасибо,- другие слова были бы лишними в данной ситуации. Но Фрау стало немного лучше от осознания того, что он не один. Но ему потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя... время которого нет. 

Как и было в воспоминаниях Тейто Бастиона он нашёл в потайной комнате. Это место насквозь провоняло скверной. Несколько дней он упорно избегал этот участок памяти, стараясь отвлечься на всё, лишь бы... не совершать ЭТОГО снова, не думать! И вот, стоя перед тем, кто заменил ему отца, став незаменимой частью жизни, Зехель впервые обрадовался, что его сердце уже давно не бьётся, иначе... его просто бы разорвало на мелкие кусочки. В такие минуты Фрау просто ненавидел себя. Забирать жизнь тех, кто дорог... что может быть хуже этого?! Зехель не боялся Ада, ведь он уже живёт в нём.  
Бастион не выглядел удивлённым, напротив, он очень обрадовался его приходу. Такая улыбка... он на секунду потерял контроль, позволив увидеть лицо, что скрыто за капюшоном. Последние объятия, последний жест, последняя улыбка, дарующая тепло. Фрау просто не мог забрать жизнь этого человека. Не мог!!!  
-Моё дитя... - обратился он к Зехелю, осторожно погладив его щеку и сильнее прижавшись к холодному телу.- Давай.  
Один точный удар и грешное тело епископа рухнуло на пол, освобождая душу. Белый свет на секунду окружил жнеца, даруя умиротворение и спокойствие, прежде чем дух воспарил к небу. Последнее третье желание было исполнено. Зехель устало посмотрел наверх, провожая в последний путь душу прежде, чем зло сказать, оборачиваясь:  
-Откуда ты здесь?  
Из колонны, скрытое от людских глаз, спокойным шагом вышел... Тейто. Вид у него был не очень: весь бледный с кругами под глазами, будто по меньшей мере неделю не спал, и с причёской, по лохматости обогнавший даже Фрау. Одежда явно была одета на скорую руку: единственная рубашка вывернута наизнанку, штаны неизвестно с кого снятые, были явно большие и еле как держались на бёдрах. И если бы не серьёзность ситуации, Фрау опустил бы несколько шуточек по поводу наряда подростка, а потом бы уточнил - не собирается ли мальчик таким не сексуальным способом соблазнить его, ведь тот после показательного практического примера явно знал больше чем думали другие, но для этого было не то время и не то место.  
Парень, нервно озираясь, спрятав руки в карман, подошёл ближе, говоря:  
-Я знал, что ты придёшь сюда, чтобы спасти его.  
-Зачем... чего ты этим добиваешься?! Я монстр... палач... убийца... оставь меня одного!- Фрау предпринял попытку уйти, но маленькие и отнюдь не слабые ручки крепко схватили его за плащ, не давая и шага вступить.  
-Нет! Я не позволю тебе страдать в одиночестве.  
-Так утешь меня... - Фрау пытался задеть посильнее, чтобы Тейто отступил и оставил его, наконец, в одиночестве. Когда кому-то делают больно, ты хочешь, чтобы другому человеку было больней. Зехель знал, что это неправильно, но ничего не мог сделать против сарказма и злых шуточек, и какого было его удивление, когда чёртов пацан просто взял, поднялся на цыпочки и обнял его так, будто пытался оградить и защитить от всего мира.  
-Ч-ч-что ты делаешь?- От неожиданности начал заикаться он.  
-Утешаю, поэтому заткнись и успокойся, тупископ - извращенец.  
-Я...я…  
-И ни звука! Я не говорю, что ты должен забыть эту боль. Она не пройдёт, как бы сильно ты не старался, просто со временем притупится. Боль заставляет становиться нас сильнее здесь,- Тейто показал на голову,- но слабее здесь,- указал на сердце.- Но ты должен научиться контролировать первое, а не второе. Сердце никогда не предаст, в отличие от головы, доверяй ему, и не важно человек ты или призрак.  
Так и простояли они в объятиях друг друга, пока Тейто не заснул прямо на Фрау. Отдельно нужно было сказать спасибо ошейнику и его создателю. Иногда это очень необходимая вещь. Перебросив его на руки, Зехель с умилением смотрел на расслабленного мальчика, пускающий во сне слюни, пытаясь не думать о том, что пришлось пережить ему, дабы стать таким сильным, и мужчина говорил не о физической. Его дух был закален в битвах и войнах, но душа по- прежнему оставалась чистой, как у младенцев. И Фрау поклялся до последнего защищать этот свет, понимая и разделяя чувства того <<будущего>>его. Зехель, пользуясь своей силой, без труда проник в комнату ребят. Осторожно уложив его на кровать, он, не удержавшись, позволив себе маленькую слабость, губами прошёлся по открытой ладони Тейто, пытаясь чуть дольше сохранить это ощущение спокойствия и дома, и прислонился к ней лбом, тихо прошептав:  
-Спокойной ночи, Тейто. Да хранят твой сон ангелы небесные.


	18. Гости

Утром нас с Микаге разбудил громкий грохот, источник которого, по всей видимости, находился за нашей дверью. Что-то пробурчав спросонья, друг отправил меня первым на разведку, сказав, что он будет прикрывать тыл. Вот только навряд ли мой тыл можно было увидеть под одеялом! Высунув голову из-под подушки, я без сожаления отправил свой мягкий кирпич в сторону Микаге со словами, что маленьким нужно больше времени для сна. Судя по недовольному бубнению, подушка и слова достигли цели. Сквозь ресницы я видел, как он, не открывая глаз, и качаясь в разные стороны, на ощупь не пошёл, а пополз в сторону двери. Но я был слишком сонным, чтобы нормально воспринимать эту ситуацию, и поэтому деградацию человека ходящего в ползающего смотрел с пофигистким видом. Главное, что одеяло было таким мягким и приятно грело.  
Вот Микаге нашёл ручку, потянул её на себя, и я буквально подпрыгнул, зависнув на несколько секунд в воздухе, чтобы в следующее мгновение с оглушительным звуком рухнуть вниз с кровати. Микаге вообще оказался на шкафу, да ещё и с моей подушкой в руках, сжимая её так, будто она являлась единственной вещью, которая отделяла его от смерти.  
Это... это... да я бы меньше удивился, увидев за дверью Аянами, чем стоящего в одних трусах в зелёный горошек Кастора, сжимающего в своих объятиях ...Фрау, видимо не давая тем самым сбежать блондину. А он хотел, вон как брыкается. Вот только тупископ то же был не совсем нормальным. Обычно его волосы, напоминающие моток проволоки, торчащие в разные стороны, сегодня были хорошо расчесаны и чем-то смазаны, дающий им прилизанный вид. И одежда... с каких пор Зехель носит костюмы цвета мокрого асфальта, да ещё и с бабочкой? Кажется, я ловлю глюки. А мне с самого начала казались подозрительными те синие рыбьи глаза на ужине. Больше не буду их есть. НИКОГДА!  
-Успокойся, Фрау,- слишком ласкова, будто успокаивая хищного зверя, говорил он.- Тебе всего лишь нужно выйти и поприветствовать гостей!  
-Тех старых хмырей?! Да я даже видеть их не хочу!- И сделал очередную попытку по освобождение своей туши. Пока они там выясняли отношения, я быстро залез назад на кровать, поджимая ноги.  
-Не будь ребёнком!  
-Всё равно не хочу!- Крикнул он и от силы этого голоса стёкла в окнах заходили ходуном, будто от сильного ветра, а шкаф подозрительно качнулся. Естественно, Микаге ощутил всю силу толчка и издал странный тихий звук, похожий на писк мышки. Удивительно, но Кастор смог услышать его. Больно взяв Фрау за ухо, и дав подзатыльник, он прошипел:  
-Фрау, ты пугаешь детей!  
-Кого?- Удивился мужчина, и заглянул за спину друга, пытаясь найти тех самый детей, которых упоминал он. Но вместо них он увидел нас, и то, куда мы смотрим. Проследив за нашим взглядом, Фрау покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки, и вот уже знакомая ухмылка расцвела на его лице.  
-По-моему они не испуганы, а очень даже заинтересованы, думая, с каких пор сменилась официальная одежда церкви. И да, тебе очень идёт горошек.  
-Какой горошек?- Не понял Кастор, растерявшись.  
Вместо слов Зехель опустил голову. Мужчина повторил движение, а дальше всё происходило за долю секунды: вот Кастор застыл, а вот Фрау, быстро воспользовавшись случаем, высвободился из захвата друга, побежал внутрь нашей комнаты, и попытался закрыть дверь перед покрасневшим не только лицом, но и глазами священника. Не успел. Звуковая волна повелителя кукол сбила тупископа с ног. Дверь с грохотом открылась, чуть ли не слетев с петель, явив нам демона во плоти. Фрау, икнув, на четвереньках, задом наперёд, не спуская с входящего взгляд, пополз в мою сторону. Я же за всё время так и не пошевелил даже пальцем. Мы с Микаге были словно те самые бездушные куклы Кастора, незримо смотрящие на хозяев, ожидающие их приказов.  
Фрау дополз до деревянной перекладины кровати, и там, махая руками, начал нервно говорить медленно приближающемуся епископу:  
-Кастор, ну ты чего....Не надо мять костюм!...Я же не виноват, что ты забыл одеться!...Кас, ну не надо... Ай! Ай! За что?! - Потирал он ушибленный затылок, обиженно и через слёзы смотря на друга. Фест совершенно не обращал внимания на его жалобное поскуливание. Вместо этого, поправив очки, он посмотрел на нас, да так уничтожающе, что изображать куклу стало просто невозможно. И ты понимаешь, что есть кто-то пострашнее главнокомандующего.  
-Если вы хоть одной живой душе расскажете об этом... - А дальше легко можно додумать самим, что тогда с нами случится. Но, как оказалось, кое-кто страдал либо недостатком воображения, либо был слишком беспечным, раз сказал это:  
-А не живой душе можно?- Со шкафа послышался слишком весёлый голос друга. Кастор тут же повернулся к Микаге, а тот, задорно улыбаясь, лишь сильнее сжал в своих объятиях подушку.  
-Глупец,- сказал Фрау с долей восхищения. Я же не мог решить, Микаге храбрец или глупец? Сейчас Фест был словно хищник, почувствующий свою жертву, и пусть вас не вводит в заблуждение его непрезентабельный вид. Уверен, без одежды Кастор ещё опаснее, чем с ней.  
-Микаге,- взял он в руки очки и повертел их в руках.- Кажется, вам вчера мало давали работу. Я поговорю с монахинями. Им как раз нужен ещё один человек на кухню. Сегодня<< жёлтый>> день.  
Улыбка друга вмиг превратилась во страдальческую, а здоровый румянец в больную бледность. <<Жёлтым>> днём у них звалось время, когда опорожняли кишечник специальных животных и из полученного… г-м-мм… сырья приготавливали блюдо дня. Помнится, тогда Микаге за обе щёки уплетал эту запеканку, периодически её нахваливая, и очень удивлялся, почему я даже пальцем не прикоснулся к тарелке. И надо же было ему спросить у рядом сидящей монахини из чего это сделано. Когда он узнал секрет, я его полдня не видел рядом. Он даже на ужин не пошёл. И теперь парень сам должен принять непосредственное участие в приготовление этой адской пищи.  
Смотря, как лицо Микаге зеленеет, Кастор почувствовал себя явно отомщённым. Вон, как ухмыляется. Закончив с одним человеком, он перешёл на других, то есть на нас.  
-Фрау, ты... - Начал говорить Фест, но его тут же прервал нетерпеливый голос Зехеля, в тихую забрав у меня половинку одеяла, и продолжая тянуть его на себя.  
-Я согласен идти, если только Тейто пойдёт со мной.  
Хопс, ткань выскользнула из моих рук, и Фрау с удовлетворением укрылся под ней. Лишь голова торчала.  
-Чего?- Непонимающе заморгал я, бросая возмущенный взгляд на тупископа. Ударив его ногой по так уже без меня битому затылку, дождавшись недовольного крика мужчины, прошипел:  
-Даже не думай втравить меня в свою очередную игру, от которой страдаю почему-то лишь я!  
-Но Тейто... ты не понимаешь... эти мешки с костями просто съедят меня! Живьём! И еще скажут, что не вкусно было. Помоги мне!- Сел он на колени перед кроватью и начал тормошить меня за голень. Выдернув конечность, убрав ноги под себя, я с самым решительным видом произнёс:  
-Нет.  
-Пожалуйста,- схватился он за простынь, сбрасывая с себя моё одеяло, и начал тянуть на себя вместе с сидящей на ней меня. Естественно, я стал сопротивляться и теперь мы играли в игру кто кого перетянет, попутно бросаясь словами:  
-Нет!  
-Всего лишь на минуточку…  
-Нет.  
-Я разрешу тебе брать свои журналы.- Он думал, что этим предложением осчастливит меня, но...  
-А ты купил новые взамен выброшенным?- Очень удивился я.  
-Н...ЧЕГО?!- Выпустил он из рук ткань, и я, не рассчитав силы, не удержался, и упал назад, больно ударившись головой об стенку. У-у-у, Фрау, твоя болезнь затылка оказалось очень заразна. Пока я придавался жалостью к себе, трагедия по масштабу грозилась перейти в Армагеддон.  
-Ты. Выбросил. Моё. Сокровище?- Каждое слово со свистом рассекало воздух, сгущая его. Кастор, услышав полный обречённости голос, хмыкнул, а Микаге тихо наблюдал за продолжением цирка.  
Потирая наболевшее место, я с превеликим удовольствием, довольно улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, поделился своим подвигом:  
-Ещё вчера.  
А теперь я наблюдаю, как стадия шока остаётся позади. Вперёд вырывается стадия отрицания.  
-Н - н - но когда ты успел?  
-Когда...  
-Хорошо,- вдруг прервал меня Кастор, на шаг остановив Фрау от удушения меня любимого. А я видел, прочитал в его глазах, что именно эту участь он уготовил мне за то, что я покусился на <<святое>>в его понимание.  
-Что <<хорошо>>?- Не понял мужчина, держа вытянутые руки в мою сторону.  
-Пусть Тейто идёт с тобой.  
-А? - Я округлил глаза, не веря своим ушам. Микаге, предавшись унынию, повеселел, поняв, что не его одного запрягут, а Фрау вскочил, сделав известный жест рукой, крича:  
-Да-а! Кастор, я знал, ты всегда меня поддержишь. Пошли, малец, тебе нужно переодеться,- и без позволения схватил меня в охапку вместе с одеялом, закутав в него как в смирительную рубашку, чтобы я не смог двигаться. Удостоверившись, что я даже рукой пошевелить не могу, он тут же выбежал из комнаты, оставив Микаге и Кастора наедине. Надеюсь, друг успеет сбежать прежде, чем Фест еще что-нибудь надумает с ним сделать. Хоть я и обездвижен, но голосить во всю силу мне никто не препятствовал.  
-Выпусти меня-я! Чёртов тупископ - извращенец, я тебе не комнатная зверушка!  
-Нет, ты лучше!- Ухмыльнулся он и свободной рукой взлохматил мне волосы. Я не успел возмутиться, как неожиданно Фрау ворвался в незнакомую комнату, где собрались трое монахинь.  
-Его то- же переоденьте,- дал мужчина распоряжение.- Он идёт со мной.  
-Что? Куда это я собираюсь идти?  
На мой вопрос мало того, что не ответили, его просто не услышали. Он утонул в девичьем визге, напугавший меня до мурашек. Сначала они умилялись, говорили какой я милый, а дальше начался настоящий кошмар: меня подхватили, развернули, без стеснений раздели (спасибо, хоть трусы оставили), обмазали волосы какой-то пахучей гадостью, от которой заслезились глаза, потом их расчесали, и одели в уменьшенную копию костюма Фрау.  
-Готово,- сказали они, вручив меня прямо в руки священника, и захлопываю за нами дверь. Зехель первую минуту ничего не делал, только пристально смотрел, будто оценивал, во сколько я обойдусь. Он протянул руку, словно хотел дотронуться до моей шеи, но за секунду изменил решение и коснулся края плеча, поворачивая к окну, где были видны наши отражения, говоря:  
-Ты отлично выглядишь.  
Да, я и сам это смог увидеть. Одежда меняет людей до неузнаваемости: классический чёрный пиджак и белая рубашка делали меня старше, а тёмные бриджи выше. Волосы же каким-то невидимым способом подросли. Сейчас они были ниже лопаток, собранными в хвост, перевязанной белой атласной лентой. Пока я разглядывал себя, не заметил, как Фрау подошёл ко мне вплотную. Пусть он и говорит, что является ходячие трупом, но сейчас я чувствовал от его тела тепло, равномерно разливающееся по моему организму. Странное нетерпение овладело мной, когда я смотрел в зеркало и видел, с каким взглядом мужчина смотрит на меня. Это странно... неправильно и слишком личное, а когда он положил свою руку на стекло, рядом с моей головой, понял - надо срочно прийти в себя и отбросить ненужные мысли. Закрыв глаза и сделав глоток воздуха, я смог уже спокойно смотреть на Фрау.  
-Спасибо,- поблагодарил я.- Могу то же самое сказать о тебе.- И встретившись с взглядом священника, хитро добавил.- Надеюсь, после этого, ты выкинешь свой синий безвкусный плащ.  
Мужчина усмехнулся.  
-Нет, не выкину, но могу отдать тебе, если ты... - наклонился он к моему уху и тихо, на грани слышимости, прошептал.-...Попросишь.  
-Да... да... ДА кому он нужен!- Не сдержал я накала страстей и наступил со всей силы на его ноги, чтобы высвободиться из этой подобие ловушки.  
Фрау, загнувшись, прошипел:<<Мелкий засранец>>\- и с самым убийственным видом принялся догонять меня. Одним подзатыльником я не отделался, но и Зехель не вышел полным победителем в нашей битвы. Правда, нам потом самим же пришлось приводить друг друга в надлежащий вид, и Фрау всё время лез лишний раз коснуться моих волос хоть кончиками пальцев, пока я его не ударил ладонью.  
-Так зачем всё это?- Показал я на нашу одежду и волосы после очередного секундного тактильного прикосновения блондина.  
-Сегодня день основателя церкви и сюда явятся бывшие епископы, которые отошли в отставку. По традиции, встречать их должен тот, кто прошёл экзамен с самыми лучшими оценками.  
-Но ведь это не ты!  
-Почему это не я?- Под мои скептически сдвинутые брови он хотел по привычке растрепать свои волосы, но я успел перехватить его руку. Не собираюсь бегать весь день за ним с расческой.- Тц, ты прав, но ты это Кастору скажи! Мстительный очкарик! Подумаешь, пришлось сдавать экзамен дважды, но ведь в этом была не только моя вина! Пацан, ты ведь мне поможешь?! Просто представишься моим учеником, которого я готовлю к экзамену, тем более в будущем так оно и будет. Хочешь, можешь даже ничего не говорить, всё скажу я, тебе лишь останется глупо улыбаться и кивать головой, соглашаясь со всем, что они скажут, как это обычно делаю я.  
-Если всё так просто, то тогда зачем тебе нужен я?  
-Скажем так... большинство из них были не в восторге от того, что я стал священником.- Хоть Фрау и улыбался как последний идиот, но маской шута меня уже нельзя было обмануть. Я хорошо выучил его мимику... даже слишком. И поэтому могу с уверенностью сказать - внутри него находится дыра, как бездна такая же чёрная и всепоглощающая, какая была и у меня до Микаге. И если с появлением друга моя уменьшилась, медленно зарастая, то у Фрау она лишь покрылась очень тонкой корочкой. Сделай неверное движение, и бездна снова разверзнется и разрастётся до невероятных размеров, пока не поглотит своего хозяина.  
Фрау по привычке засунул руку в карман, чтобы вытащить пачку сигар, и сощурил недовольное лицо, когда вспомнил, что Кастор заставил выложить их. Тяжело вздохнув, он сипло произнёс:  
-Каждый раз они всячески пытаются вывести меня из себя, показав другим, что я не гожусь для этой работы. С тобой у меня будет меньше шансов сорваться и наломать дров. Но я буду не против, если после всего ты набьёшь им морды,- подмигнул он мне под мои возведённые к потолку глаза. Только этого не хватало в мой личный послужной список <<глупостей>>.И тут до меня дошло, как легко заставить одного призрака отказаться от своих последних слов.  
-То есть я должен защитить твою честь, да, принцесса?- Ухмыльнулся я, смотря, как вытягивается лицо Фрау. Его брови смешно встали домиком, но хоть исчезла та тоска в его взгляде. Но не успел я отпраздновать победу, как этот дурак сел, преклонив передо мной колено, и взяв меня за руку, поцеловал в запястья, игриво шепча:  
Да, мой Верный рыцарь. Только вы сможете меня спасти.  
Вот же…и что с этим большим ребёнком делать. От парадоксальности ситуации у меня сильно задёргался глаз. И, я думаю, сейчас мой вид был прям очень <<воинственным>>.Вон, как Зехель легко засмеялся, вставая с пола. Спасибо, хоть здешние работники не халтурили, и пол мыли качественно, иначе, если бы у кое-кого замаралась одежда, он бы языком выстирывал её. Кастор может заставить и не только это сделать.  
Не отпуская мою руку, он сказал: <<Идём, мой ученик. Нам пора их встречать>> \- и мы быстро вышли из здания, так толком не обговорив наш план, и направились к арке, где уже нас ждали.


	19. Как защитить честь Фрау?

Всё ближе и ближе приближаясь к цели, Фрау вспоминал, как он смог по собственной воли на это согласиться...  
Когда Фрау возвращался в церковь с очередной ночной охоты, чтобы развеется после смерти Бастиона, он шептал про себя, что худшее уже позади, но забыл, что такое никогда нельзя говорить вслух, пусть и тихо, за что и поплатился. В его комнате ЗА ЕГО СТОЛОМ (кстати, откуда они его притащили? У него отродясь не было его) устроили настоящее чаепитие Лабрадор и Кастор в своей рабочей одежде. С умиротворением передавая друг другу блюдце с печеньками, они удивлёно смотрели за Зехеля, будто это он, а не они оказался незваными гостями. От такой бесцеремонности у него начал нервно дергаться правый глаз, а кулак сам собой сжимался и разжимался, будто пытался придушить кого-то.  
-Передай мне, пожалуйста, имбирное печенье, Лаб,- отвернувшись от лицезрения нервного Фрау, сказал Кастор, улыбаясь.  
Проф протянул тарелку, на котором и лежало данное лакомство. Кивком головы поблагодарив друга, он откусил кусочек, и, будто вспомнив, что они находятся на чужой территории, снова обратился, на этот раз к Зехелю:  
-Фрау, мы тут решили перекусить. Надеюсь, ты не против?- И, не дожидаясь ответа, расплылся самодовольной улыбкой.- Спасибо за приглашение.  
Мужчина лишь устало вздохнул и медленно принялся переодеваться. Если Кастору что-то надо, он не отвяжется, пока этого не сделает, но... уже прошло полчаса, а Фест так и не приступил к главному. Фрау надоело по пятому кругу переодевать майку, надеясь таким показать, как он не рад гостям. После шестого он не выдержал, одел первую попавшуюся под руки майку, и с самым мрачным видом подошёл к столу. Лабрадор никак не отреагировал на это, а вот Кастор, собирающийся сделать глоток чая, вдруг отпустил чашку и отодвинул от себя тарелку с печеньем.  
-Гм,- с задумчивым видом посмотрел он на друга.- Знаешь, а тебе идёт эта майка. Я рад, что ты решил сменить свой гардероб.  
Фрау непонимающе нахмурился и посмотрел вниз. Всё было вполне в его стиле: чёрный цвет с дырками в разных местах, имитирующая потрепанность, но вот надпись на груди явно была перебор.  
 _Улыбайся, начальство любит идиотов.  
Что ты хмуришься? Улыбайся, давай! _  
Зехель не знал, откуда в его шкафу появился этот кусок одежды. Он точно ничего такого не покупал. Решив быстро избавиться от странной майки, он повернулся спиной к друзьям, нагнулся, и...  
-О, а на спине то- же послание?- Обрадовался Фест, хлопая в ладоши, как маленький.- Мне она нравится! Фрау, даже не думай избавляться от неё. Если ты это сделаешь, клянусь, я оптом закуплюсь именно такой одеждой, и ты вынужден будешь носить её.  
Бросив убийственный взгляд на Кастора, и встретившись с его совершенно непоколебимым холодным взором, Фрау с фиаском потерпел поражение. Когда он снял с себя одежду и повернул её в руках, Зехель понял, что последнее предложение кукольника то- же былл частью шутки.   
_< <Последняя чистая майка>> _-было написано на обороте.  
Устав от всего этого, и запихав как можно глубже улику в шкаф, попутно доставая замену, священник хмуро спросил:  
-Вы пришли обсуждать мой вкус или по делу?  
Духи, переглянувшись между собой, осторожно начали вставать из-за стола, убирая посуду. И если кукольник остался стоять рядом с Фрау, то Проф вместе со своей чашкой чая отошёл поближе к гробу, садясь на него.  
-Как ты знаешь, завтра, по случаю праздника, приедут епископы с других округов,- начал как будто издалека говорить Фест, избегая почему-то смотреть на своего друга. Фрау нахмурился, а затем саркастично ухмыльнулся, говоря сквозь зубы:  
-Кастор, ты думаешь, я совсем свихнулся, чтобы забыть об тех старпёрах, ежегодно портящих мне жизнь?  
Зехель думал, что Фест сможет дать ему достойный отпор, но к дальнейшим событиям он был не готов.  
-Фрау, ты... - кукольник тяжело вздохнул, и блондин понял, что дальнейшая часть ему очень не понравится, раз друг смотрит на него так виновато, а Лабрадор ненавязчиво пьет чай, при этом держа в одной руке пучок каких-то трав, запах которых расслабляющее действовал на него.- Я не хотел тебе этого говорить... до последнего думал, что всё изменится... извини меня,- резко отпустил он голову, чуть не роняя свои очки.  
-Та-а-ак,- Зехель решил от греха подальше присесть на освободившееся место за столом. Скрестив руки на груди, он, стараясь быть уверенным, сказал.- Подними голову, Кастор, и говори, что случилось?  
Фест поднял голову, но так и не рискнул встретиться с прямым взглядом парня.  
-Всё дело в 1 округе... вчера список гостей был изменён... - Кастор сглотнул, виновато улыбаясь.- **ОН** то- же будет здесь.  
Фрау секунду смотрел на Кастора, и Бах!- случилось нечто невообразимое. Мужчина со всей силой толкнул Феста и тот не смог удержаться на ногах, падая прямо на стол, опрокидывая и ломая всё, что было на нём. Не успел кукольник прийти в себя, как сверху на него навалился Фрау, который был в ярости. Схватив его за одежду и притянув к себе, он зло прошипел:  
-Почему ты не сказал мне этого раньше?! Почему?!  
Встретившись с совершенно безумным взглядом Фрау, кукольник, устало вздохнув, сказал:  
-Чтобы у тебя не было шанса отказаться.  
Фрау не верящее смотрел на Кастора. Когда до него дошло, что друг не шутит, он отбросил того от себя, и сам отшатнулся, как от больного неизлечимой и дико заразной болезнью. Резко подскочив к шкафу и схватив плащ, он, идя к двери, прошипел:  
-Я ухожу... СЕЙЧАС!- Фрау повернул ручку, но дверь не поддалась. Только когда он подёргал ещё несколько раз, и плечом попытался выбить дверь, Фрау замер.  
-Ты не можешь уйти,- Сказал за его спиной Фест, подтверждая его гипотезу.  
-Нет?- Очень удивился он, и, быстро пересекая комнату, открыл окно без особых проблем.- Смотри.  
-А я думал, тебя волнует судьба Тейто,- как бы между прочим сказал он.  
Фрау уже занёс одну ногу, как замер, услышав слова призрака.  
-Причём здесь пацан?- Повернулся он лицом к нему.- Пару дней он сможет спокойно прожить без меня. Я просто буду навещать его вечерами, чтобы этот проклятый ошейник не снёс ему башку. Остальное время отсижусь где-нибудь вне церкви, пока старики не соизволят разъехаться по домам.  
-Если ты уйдёшь, Тейто окажется в опасности,- вдруг подал голос Лабрадор, печально смотря на него.  
-О чём ты говоришь?- Не дождавшись ответа, он повернулся к другому призраку.  
-Первый округ очень заинтересовался нашими гостями. Не знаю, откуда они узнали о них, но догадываюсь, что здесь замешана армия. И они хотят взять мальчиков к себе на обучение. Поэтому едет не только **ОН** , но и ещё один епископ с их стороны, чтобы на правах учителей забрать себе ребят. Лабрадор не может взять себе подопечного. Я же могу взять только одного, и, если ты уйдёшь, то придётся выбирать, кого из мальчиков отдать им. Но, кого бы мы не выбрали, в обоих случаях проиграем.  
Воцарилась тишина. Фрау, поняв весь ужас ситуации, обречённо застонал, закрывая рукой глаза.  
 _< <Чем же я так не милостив у судьбы? Ещё и мальца во всё это втянул>> _-Подумал он.  
-Ты ведь знаешь, что мне будет трудно сдержаться?- Сказал блондин, смотря через щели пальцев на призрака.  
-Знаю.  
-И что я в любую секунду могу сорваться?  
-Да. Но не при Тейте. Только он сможет тебя остановить,- ласковым голосом проговорил Проф, ставя допитую чашку на крышку гроба.  
-Я не хочу вмешиваться его.  
-А придётся!- Был неумолим кукольник.- Уверен, именно **ОН** придёт за **ТВОИМ** мальчиком. И не отрицай!- Выставил вперёд Кастор руку и предупреждающие дотронулся до своих очков. - Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него, когда думаешь, что никто этого не видит. Конечно, я не одобряю таких отношений, но, если это сделает тебя и его счастливым... смогу принять. Так ты готов защитить его?- Сразу, без предупреждений, перешёл он к главному.  
Фрау решил пока ничего не говорить по поводу Тейто и их натянутых отношений. Пусть Фест думает, что хочет, он его переубеждать не будет. Пока не будет. Поэтому...  
-Хорошо, что я должен сделать?  
***  
Фрау старался держаться как можно ближе к своему подопечному, но так, чтобы у Тейто не возникло лишних вопросов. А у него они уже возникли, вон, как кривился пацан каждый раз, стоило лишь чуть-чуть пересечь границу его личного пространства. Странно, что к одежде мальчик никаких претензий не предъявлял, в то время, как Фрау каждый раз одергивал себя, чтобы не сорвать эту удавку с шеи, по ошибке называемой бабочкой, и не распахнуть воротник. Да ещё волосы непривычно стянуло. Но сейчас нужно отбросить всё и идеально сыграть свою роль ради себя... и ради мальца. Гости уже заметили их, а Фрау заметил **ЕГО** , того, кто разрушил всю его жизнь, и чуть ли не обрёл на жалкое существование.

Тейто, если не с самого начала, то вскоре, понял, что тупископ что-то скрывает. Но сейчас не место и не время выяснять причину такой скрытности, тем более, когда парень почувствовал, как напрягся Зехель при виде гостей. Некоторых из них он уже видел, когда проходил здесь экзамен на священника: двое дедушек по прежнему вызывали у Тейто лишь добрые и искренние чувства, Ланс несколько противоречивые, но всё равно больше положительного (хоть сейчас он почему-то с подозрением смотрел на мальца), что не скажешь о других. Почему-то многие бросали на Фрау взгляд полное презрения или недовольства, перенаправляя те же эмоции и тому, кто был с ним рядом. Парень с удивлением разглядел в толпе двух девушек, примерно одного возраста и роста с Фрау, одетые в закрытое чёрно-белое платье, сжимающие в руках баклзы и сумку с вещами. Одна из них, с карими глазами и короткими волосами цвета ночи, с удивлением смотрела на Тейто, будто он какая-то редкая экзотическая зверушка, в то время, как вторая, чуть постарше, сероглазая, с молочно-белыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, уделила большее внимание Зехелю.  
Но больше всего его напрягли двое мужчин, в церковной белой форме, возраста чуть больше сорока лет, стоящие чуть поодаль, и бросающие какие-то двусмысленные холодные взгляды именно на него, на Тейто. Один из них был с полностью белыми усами и непривычно темными глазами, с холодом смотрящие на него. Второй выглядел моложе. Его седина пока что не коснулась. Парень сам не понял, как нахмурился, и, вместо того, чтобы двигаться вперед, отступал. Если бы не Фрау, стоящий за спиной, и бросающий на него всё понимающий взгляд, то он бы уже давно сбежал. Что-то знакомое было в этих людях. Будто он раньше сталкивался с такой силой, распробовав на вкус, и она ему ой как не понравилась. И тогда он понял, у кого он видел этот взгляд: требовательный, желающий подчинить своей воле, сломить, если придётся, не зная ни пощады, ни милосердия. Именно так смотрели на мальчишку его бывшие хозяева и ...Аянами. А последний ещё и хотел превратить его в подобия себя. Осталось лишь понять, почему эти двое так смотрят на него, будто имеют на это право, и, кажется, именно из-за них его заставили надеть этот парадно-выходной костюм и под благим предлогом сопровождать Фрау.  
Тейто даже не успел спросить Зехеля, с какого те округа, как они уже подошли к толпе, и Фрау, натягивая вежливую улыбку до ушей, начал торжественно говорить:  
-От лица нашего округа я имею честь приветствовать вас всех в нашей церкви!  
-Какая-то сомнительная для тебя это честь,- услышал Тейто шепот в толпе, а вслед за ним раздались ехидные смешки. Парень был уверен, что блондин это тоже прекрасно услышал, даже не используя способностей призрака, но вида не подал, по-прежнему радужно улыбаясь гостям. Кто же знал, что за годы общения у епископа выработался антидот к их придиркам, и даже начал вырабатывать собственный яд.  
-Поверьте, если бы некоторые предупредили заранее, церковь смогла бы найти лучшую кандидатуру,- притворно вздохнул он огорченно, а потом ухмыльнулся, говоря.- Поэтому, уважаемые господа, вам придётся довольствоваться мной. От того, как мы поладим, будет зависеть продуктивность нашего праздника и понравится ли вам он.  
Тейто буквально читал между слов: _< <Только попробуйте скалиться, и я вам устрою весёлую жизнь с ночным кошмаром в виде меня в главной роли>> _, но не понимал, почему многие, после обращения Фрау, начали с неприкрытым удивлением смотреть на него. Мальчик был уверен, что Ланс точно распознал нотки угрозы в интонации Зехеля, и, в отличие от других, обвиняющее смотрел на соперника, пытаясь воззвать к его совести. Однако сам типископ не думал, что перегнул палку. Он не мог объяснить своему ученику, почему у других епископов вместо отвращения появилось недоумение в глазах. Просто раньше блондин не отвечал на их обидные подначки, стараясь больше молчать и никак не реагировать, но сейчас рядом с ним был Тейто и он не хотел бросать на мальчишку тень. Если придётся, он превратит угрозы в действия, чтобы пацана лишний раз не трогали, пусть после этого он и недолго останется в церкви. Он сразу обозначит границу, при переходе которой будет карать беспощадно. Особенно это касалось **ЕГО** , который и испортил всю его жизнь. Но мальца он **ЕМУ** не отдаст.  
-Да... да как ты смеешь, недостойный мальчишка, командовать нами?! - Заорал один из священников, от гнева раздувая крылья носа. Тейто посмотрел на него, отмечая не такой уж и юный возраст, явно старше тридцати лет, с начавшейся сединой в волосах. Церковная ряса у него была не привычно белого цвета, а тёмно-коричневой.  
Фрау, услышав это, замер, неестественно побледнев. Мужчина думал, что смог поставить его на место, а на самом деле Земель был дико зол и еле удерживался, чтобы не покрошить епископа косой. Хоть на что-то хорошее она может сгодиться.  
-Мальчик вырос, - холодным тоном начал говорить он, незаметно заведя руку за спину Тейто и сжав его одежду. Мальчик лишь искоса взглянул на него, но промолчал, ведь, пусть через ткань, но он чувствовал, как рука тупископа дрожит.- А вот у вас, наверное, на старость лет начался склероз, раз забыли, что у меня те же права, что и у вас.  
Неприятеля аж всего перекосило, и лицо покрылось красными пятнами.  
-Ты..- он хотел ещё многое сказать, если бы не вмешались девушки. Аккуратно протиснувшись вперёд, черноволосая, улыбнувшись, спросила:  
-Фрау, а кто это рядом с тобой? Такой хорошенький! - И, без предупреждения подскочила к ним, начав таскать Тейто за щёки. Мальчик был в шоке, поэтому бездействовал, позволяя совершенно незнакомой женщине таскать себе. Разлохматив его волосы, она ласково сказала.- У него удивительного аура и цвет глаз.   
Кляйн с удивлением распахнул глаза и чуть ли не судорожно начал вспоминать поимённо всех призраков, боясь, что он кого-то упустил из виду.  
-Это мой ученик, Тейто. Тейто, познакомься с Клаудией, и Нэнси. Эти милые леди- епископы из четвёртого округа. Первые, кто добился такого высокого поста в своём роде.  
-Не надо нас перехваливать,- вмешалась вторая.- У нас просто очень хороший женский монастырь. И неужели ты, наконец, решился завести себе ученика. Но, Фрау, он разве не слишком юн, чтобы пройти экзамен?  
Зехель впервые улыбнулся без натяги, хоть и в глубоко в глазах засела грусть, когда он говорил о своём маленьком друге.  
-Не смотрите на его рост. Поверь, он старше, чем кажется, и через многое прошёл на пути к своей цели. И да, пацан просто не ел в детстве овощи и не любит пить молока. Вот, сейчас пытаемся это исправить.  
Тейто скривился, вспомнив об этой противной белой субстанции. Клаудия умилялась, видя это по истинно детский жест. Но вдруг заговорили те, кто всё время находился в тени, и кого Кляйн считал опасными.  
-Добрый день, епископ Фрау,- Зехель напрягся, незаметно наклонившись к парню, когда они подошли к нему. Ланс, будто зная, что дело не чистое, так же приблизился к своему другу, кивком головы приветствую его.  
Говорил почему-то только второй, который был помладше, тогда как первый мужчина по-прежнему бросал на Тейто холодно-заинтересованный взгляд, а Фрау довольствовался полным презрением, небрежно скрытое за безразличием.  
-Мы поздравляем вас с приобретением нового ученика, но считаем, что вы, как учитель, слишком молоды и некомпетентны. Мальчику нужно получить больше теории, а в нашем округе есть самая большая библиотека мира. Мы слышали, к вам прибыл не только этот молодой человек, но и ещё один. Мы готовы взять обоих, и оформить попечительство.  
Теперь была очередь Фрау выступить, надеясь, что сказанное им будет правильно растолковано.  
-Я, конечно, не могу препятствовать Тейто, как и его другу, получать знания, понимая, что вы можете дать им больше, чем владеет любой в этой церкви, но пусть мальчики выбирают сами себе учителя. Тейто, ты хочешь себе другого учителя? Подумай, в **столице** ...-Фрау специально выделил это слово, чтобы пацан понял, к какому округу эти двое относятся, и судя по его сузившимся глазам, намёк был понят.-...Тебе дадут больше знаний.  
-Извините, но я считаю, что вы только зря потратите время. Я трудно обучаем, плохо усваиваю материал. За всё время только учитель Фрау смог хоть что-то втиснуть в мой мозг. Поэтому он полностью меня устраивает, и лучше вам найти более достойных для обучения в столице людей. Микаге, это другой мальчик, прочно обосновался здесь, найдя свою любовь. Он точно никуда не поедет,- говоря это, Тейто надеялся, что друг его поймет, и не будет держать зла за такую откровенную ложь. Хотя кто знает, может часть про любовь и не такая уж и выдумка, или он думал, что мальчик не заметит, как тот бросает взгляд на Марию.  
-Вот видишь, Фрау, твой ученик тебе под стать.- Снова начал говорить гадости тот странно одетый мужчина, а его напарник по-прежнему хранил молчание, лишь смотрел с недовольством на него.- Такой же бездарь!- Чуть не плевался епископ.  
Если Фрау продолжал изображать истукана, злясь про себя и одновременно радуясь, что после этого пацана должны были оставить в покое хоть половина из этих людей, то это не значит, что сам Кляйн не имел другого мнения. Ведь он не может оставаться в стороне, когда его друзей буквально втаптывают в грязь.  
-Извинитесь!- Делая шаг в его сторону, сжимая кулаки, чуть ли не прошипел Тейто, с холодностью смотря на священника. Фрау, да и не только он, с удивлением и по-новому посмотрели на него, наверняка думая, что это заиграло детство в одном месте. Одумавшись, Зехель быстро подошёл к мальчику и предупреждающие сжал его плечо, чтобы тот не вздумал делать глупости.  
-Перед тобой?- Оскалился мужчина.- Что, так задела правда о себе?  
-Нет,- отрицательно покачал головой мальчик, храбро встречаясь с взглядом недоброжелателя.- Перед моим учителем.  
-Перед ним?- Удивился он, и брезгливо сощурил брови.- Ха, и не подумаю.  
Парень нахмурился. Все, кто раньше оставался в стороне, приблизились и замкнули круг. Нечего прихожанам видеть разборки своих священников.  
-То есть, вы утверждаете, что из меня не получится ничего путного, потому что мой учитель епископ Фрау?  
-Именно.  
Тейто хитро улыбнулся, незаметно подмигнув Зехелю.  
-А если я докажу обратное?  
-И каким же образом, ребёнок? Расскажешь псалмы задом наперёд? О, нет, лучше скажешь, сколько всего глав и абзацев существует в библии, а то твой учитель никогда не мог сосчитать.  
-Нет, можно решить еще проще. Ведь скоро экзамен на епископа. Если я сдам его с первого раза, вы при всех извинитесь перед Фрау и признаете его как равного.  
-А если не сдашь?- Мужчину явно заинтересовало это предложение.  
-Тогда уже я извинюсь, и соглашусь сменить учителя.  
Фрау, всё это время держа плечо своего ученика, вздрогнул, до боли вонзаясь пальцами в его плечо, и гневно сжимая желваки, смотрел на Тейто, пытаясь передать ему всё, что он думал о всяких пацанах, возомнивших себя невесть кем. Мальчик был уверен, что как только они останутся одни, Зехеля больше никто сдерживать не будет.  
-Договорились.- Расплылся мужчина в довольной улыбке.- Смотри, не заплачь, малыш, когда проиграешь пари. Экзамен на епископа это тебе не игрушка. Лишь единицы сдают его, а с первой попытки и то меньше!  
-Не заплачу, - уверил его в этом он.- Главное это вы не забудьте про обещание.  
Возможно, многое было бы ещё наговорено, если бы женщины не взяли всё в свои руки.  
-Думаю,- устало сказала Клаудия,- нам уже хватит стоять посреди площадки и привлекать ненужное внимание. Да и переодеться не мешает. Фрау, покажи нам наши покои.  
-Как пожелание, леди,- вежливо наклонил он голову, хватая собирающегося отойти Тейто за одежду.- Пожалуйста, все следуйте за мной. Сбор в столовой через два часа. Всё, для купальни приготовлено в ваших комнатах.


	20. Очередное наказание и буйство косы

Они быстро, а, главное, молча развели всех по комнатам. Может, другим бы это показалось странным и очень подозрительным такое послушание, но Тейто видел, с каким неуважительным (в сторону Фрау) и раздосадованным взглядом провожали гости людей, которые живут здесь. Наверняка те просто не хотели привлечь к себе лишнего внимания, ведь они уже итак успели выделиться на улице. Но менее опасными епископы не стали. Они словно гадюка, которая притаилась, чтобы укусить, когда ты совершенно не ожидаешь. Было заметно, как с каждым провожатым гостем Фрау всё больше расслаблялся, особенно когда осталось лишь двое девушек, весело щебечущих между собой, и строившие глазки мальчику. А вот Тейто, напротив, всё сильнее и сильнее напрягался. Фрау точно не оставит его выходку без внимания. Повезёт, если что-то останется целым в комнате, и парень надеялся, что это будет не гроб.  
-Всё было просто замечательно, Фрау!- Стоя возле своей комнаты, обняла его за плечи Клаудия, а потом резко подскочила к Кляйну, и буквально начала затискивать его. Тейто уже весь покраснел, не в силах ни выпутаться из этих пут, ни сделать вздох. Если он переживёт это, парень обещает всячески избегать за милю столь миловидную особу, которая с виду напоминает ангела, а силой может сравниться с любым мужчиной. Пока парочка изображала очень бурное расставание, за ними наблюдали Фрау и Нэнси. И вид у них был очень задумчивым.  
-Дальше будет только хуже,- предупредила его девушка.- Твоим учеником явно заинтересовались.  
-Я знаю.- Стиснул он зубы.- Чёртов пацан не умеет держать язык за зубами! Видимо, всё-таки придётся заняться мне его воспитанием.- И Зехель, не откладывая дела на потом, уже собирался перейти от слов к действиям, но Нэнси вовремя успела перехватить его за плечо, говоря:  
-Не торопись. Знаешь, Фрау,- голос её вдруг наполнился горечью.- Смотря на него, я понимаю, что он был в чём-то прав. Наши сердца огрубели, а чувства очерствели. Мы ни разу не выступали против второго и третьего округа, когда те всячески оскорбляли тебя. А этот мальчик сразу принялся защищать тебя, не взирая на последствия. Даже зная, чем это ему может грозить, он не отступал. Маленький герой.- Нежно улыбнулась она, смотря на стремительно бледневшего Тейто.- Именно из таких людей вырастают Великие. Но пусть ты и говоришь, что он уже не ребенок, мы всё равно взрослее его, и должны показывать молодому поколению пример для подражания. Фрау, я знаю, из тебя выйдет замечательный учитель.  
-Это ты так думаешь, или воспользовалась своей силой?- Уже в более благодушном настроение спросил мужчина.  
-Кто знает,- загадочно улыбнулась она и знаком показала, что пора спасать своего ученика, пока того не придушили от обилия чувств.  
-Встретимся через два часа,- сказал на прощание Фрау, и одним движением забрал податливого паренька из несопротивляющих рук Клаудии. А та лишь хитро улыбнулась, глядя, как удаляются их фигуры, перед тем, как зайти вслед за Нэнси.  
После пламенного прощания, Кляйн перестал на что-либо реагировать. Он даже не заметил, как его спас Фрау, и тому пришлось приводить его в чувство подручными средствами. Вот только ледяная вода была очень плохой идеей. Тупископ даже не успел убрать руку со стаканом, как бокал полетел в сторону одной из стен, а сам Зехель оказался в уже знакомом положении под парнем на полу возле кровати. Оценив ситуации, мужчина хмыкнул, игриво говоря:  
-Что-то мне это напоминает,- и многообещающие посмотрел на краснеющего Тейто, ещё на миг и ногами обхватил поясницу ребёнка, чтобы наверняка вогнать пацана в краску. Вид у того был очень удручённым: с волос сосульками стекала вода, а одежда выглядела словно после стирки - такая же мятая и мокрая. Теперь придётся заново приводить себя в порядок, и что-то ему подсказывает, во второй раз пройти через муки Ада малец может не простить. И повезёт, если он один туда отправится, а не с Фрау под ручкой наводить марафон красоты. Но... смотря на такого мокрого воробушка, с розовыми щёками, в душе Зехеля поднимались какое-то неведомое чувство. Он даже не понял, когда успел протянуть руку и убрать локон волос с лица парня. Зато это очень заметил Тейто, и напрягся. В отличие от Фрау, Кляйн успел поймать момент, когда тупископ снова начал странно, и, как тогда, смотреть на него. А мимолетнее прикосновение к щеке словно обожгло его. Парень попытался слезть с него, но вот именно, что только **ПОПЫТАЛСЯ**! Стоило ему лишь чуть-чуть привстать, как руки тупископа - извращенца тут же стиснули его бедра, мешая не то, что встать, даже двинуться.  
-Фрау!- Как рассерженная змея прошипел он, не ведая, что для мужчины это было словно бальзам на душу.- Что ты творишь, извращенец? Дай мне встать!  
-Хм, так может, мне помочь тебе в этом нехитром деле,- как кот, нажравшись валерьянки, улыбнулся он.  
-Что?- Не понял сначала парень, но когда Фрау многозначительно посмотрел ТУДА, то потребовалась вся выдержка принца Раггс, чтобы прям здесь... **НЕ ПРИДУШИТЬ** этого лживого горе любовника! Тейто пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы слишком спокойно для него сказать:  
-То, что ты любишь детей именно в **ТОМ** смысле, мы уже выяснили, но с чего ты взял, что в моём вкусе?- Если вначале предложения, казалось, мужчина бледнее быть не может, то в конце епископа можно сравнить лишь с его другой, более мертвой, формой.  
-Я...ты... Ты не ребёнок,- Тейто скептически поднял правую бровь, мысленно спрашивая: _"Совсем дурак? И это всё, что ты мне можешь сказать?"_ -Подожди... не в твоём вкусе?! - В неверии выпучил он глаза.  
Теперь Тейто не ограничился лишь знаками. Он страдальчески вздохнул, обращая свой взор к потолку, и рукой провёл по лицу, стараясь снять всю усталость, и не обращать внимания на одну очень наглую конечность, которая уже переходит все границы, бессовестно лапая его.  
-Фрау, чего ты добиваешься?- Сквозь пальцы посмотрел он на наглеца, а второй рукой пытаясь поймать руку мужчины.- Говори, что ты хотел и отпусти, наконец, меня, павлин расфуфыренный! Но учти... - наставил он палец на тупископа.- Прощения от меня можешь и не ждать! Мне нисколько не жаль тех слов, что я сказал. АЙ-ЯЙ!- Взвизгнул мальчик, когда та самая конечность Зехеля сильно ущипнула его, и не успел он прийти в себя, как оказался посажен на колени тупископа спиной к его груди. Дабы обезопасить себя, Фрау, словно паук своей паутиной, своими конечностями спеленал его. От абсурдности ситуации и странной позы, Тейто широко раскрыл глаза, не зная, что делать. Одна часть его души твердила: нужно как можно скорее выбраться отсюда, пока этот индюк не выкинул очередной фокус, что приведёт Кляйна в ещё большее смущение, а с другой... и не хотелось так торопиться. На удивление, в объятиях Фрау он чувствовал себя очень комфортно, защищёно, а главное на своём месте, но при этом мозг не просто трубил, а взывал к всему внутреннему, пытаясь включить все его инстинкты, чтобы донести мысль: _"Тейто, что ты творишь? Беги, дурак, пока не стало поздно"_ ,вот только для чего _"поздно"_ парень и помыслить боялся. И от этого противоречия у него даже закрутилась голова. Он был растерян своей реакцией, и Фрау самым жестоким образом воспользовался его беспомощностью…  
Губы мужчины медленно прошлись по ушной раковине принца, вызвав у того целый табун мурашек. Кляйн предпринял попытку высвободиться, но она была столь незначительной, что Фрау даже не прекратил своё развратное действие. И когда внезапно что-то мокрое (Тейто старался не думать» что?") залезло внутрь уха, тут же, не дав времени на размышления, в следующее секунду его сильно укусили за мочку уха, грубо говоря:  
-Этот вопрос должен был задать тебе _Я_ , паршивец мелкий! Ты ведь умный пацан и понимаешь, что за тобой идёт охота. А ты, вместо того, чтобы сидеть тихо, лезешь на рожон. Я бы справился и без твоей поддержки! Ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь **ТЕ** двое из первого округа сделают всё, чтобы ты провалил экзамен! Я пытаюсь тебя защитить, но как это сделать, когда объект защиты всячески сводит на нет все твои старания?! Неужели тебе не понятно, что их незаслуженные упрёки и высказывания в мой адрес совершенно не трогают меня, а тебя вообще не касаются!  
-Вот тут ты не прав... ещё как касаются!- Прошипел он, дико разозлившись на Фрау... но, главное, на себя. За то, что дал слабину.- И если ты сейчас не отпустить меня, клянусь, я сломаю твой идеальный нос так, что даже с вашей общей силой духов собрать заново не сможешь.  
Видимо, что-то в голосе Тейто очень убедило Фрау послушаться его совета (хотя, скорее всего, не последнюю очередь здесь сыграло угроза его непревзойдённой красоте). И пока он демонстративно вытирал пострадавшее ухо, Зехель, испуская тёмную ауру, своими пронзительно голубыми глазами хмуро смотрел на него.   
-Не касается, значит... - Повторился он, скрещивая на груди руки и не отводя свой взгляд, прямо смотря в его глаза.- Знаешь... Для того, кто посмотрел полностью мою жизнь, ты ведёшь себя... глупо.- Тейто грустно усмехнулся, продолжая говорить.- Пусть ты и делаешь вид, что тебя не задели те ужасные слова, но я слишком хорошо знаю, что творится в твоей душе. И меня не проведут ни твои улыбки, ни обидные слова, за которыми ты прячешь свои истинные чувства!- На последнем предложение Кляйн не сдержался и повысил свой голос. Он чувствовал, как от нехватки воздуха щёки покраснели, а сам он покрылся липким потом. Фрау всё так же молчал, с недовольством смотря на него, не провороня ни звука. Где-то минуту в комнате сохранялась тишина. За это время парень смог немного успокоиться, чтобы договорить:  
-Я приму своё наказание, но только заслуженное, и если ты хочешь продолжить это... - Тейто указал на то самое ухо и на свои губы, чтобы тот понял намёк.- То пожалуйста. Я даже против ничего не скажу! Но с последствиями ты будешь справляться сам.  
Как в доказательство, Кляйн сел на гроб (как символично, чтобы показать, куда канут его надежды), и, сняв мокрый пиджак, а за ним и майку (всё равно переодеваться бы пришлось), небрежно бросил одежду на пол, а сам повернулся к епископа спиной, закрывая глаза. Мальчику пришлось полностью положиться на слух. Вот он услышал, как Фрау встал, а потом были шаги в его сторону. Он чувствовал, как тупископ стоит перед ним и смотрит на него. Затем были осторожные касания. Тейто даже не вздрогнул, когда холодные пальцы очертили ключицы, опустились чуть ниже, и, пройдя по груди, остановились, будто проверяли степень его дозволенности. Мальчик молчал, как и обещал, ничего не говоря против. За всё время, будучи рабом и курсантом в военной академии, Кляйн научился идеально отрешатся от всего сущего, уходя в подобие медитации. Вот теплое дыхание было буквально в миллиметрах от его губ, а дальше... что-то тяжёлое опустились на его голову и плечи, и его буквально подхватили за талию, и, по ощущениям, опустили на кровать. Кажется, это было полотенце и его сейчас усиленно растирают, чтобы согреть и высушить.  
-Тейто, открой глаза... - Не добившись эффекта, Фрау с мольбой в голосе зашептал.- Ну же... Прошу! Тейто, пожалуйста, открой эти чёртовы глаза! Я же знаю, ты слышишь меня!  
Глядя на мальца, успешно изображающего живую куклу, в его душе подымался страх, отчаяние и сожаление. Да, он снова хотел наказать пацана, но наказание в очередной раз вышло ему боком. Когда Тейто начал раздеваться, он подумал, что тот берёт его на слабо. Он был слишком обескуражен и пытался уверовать себя, что слова Кляйна не попали точно в цель. И, если вначале, Зехель ещё осознавал свои действия, то потом он очнулся лишь когда его лицо было напротив лица мальчишки, а за шеей Кляйна недвусмысленно расположилось коса Верлорена.  
 **"Что я только что хотел сделать?"** -С паникой подумал он, резко отступая на несколько шагов назад, смотря на оружие, которое под его взглядом втянулось назад в руку.  
Когда этот ребёнок успел так сильно вскружить ему голову, что он перестал контролировать эту гадину? А что было бы, если он не очнулся? Фрау прошиб холодный пот. Он боялся... он дико боялся, что станет причиной смерти мальца. Паника с утроенной силой ударила по нему. Боясь, что безумие снова захватит его, он быстро взял из шкафа полотенце, укутав в него Тейто, и перенёс его на кровать. Лишь там он заметил, как неестественно спокойно дышит парень, будто... спал, или находился в бессознание. На ум сразу пришли некоторые фрагменты из памяти Кляйна... не самых приятных фрагментов, и если Фрау стал очередной причиной ухода его сознание в мир медитации... Зехель почувствовал себя последней скотиной.  
Не добившись эффекта, он сел рядом с Тейто и покаянно положил свою голову на его грудь.  
-Прости меня, Тейто... прости.- Шептал он.- Но сейчас тебе лучше очнутся... пока я ещё осознаю себя.  
Будто дожидаясь этих слов, мальчик глубоко вздохнул, и пошевелился, открывая глаза. Он и правду слышал каждое сказанное слово, но словно эхом, будто находился в толще воды, а вот последние предложения буквально выдернули его из нирваны, заставив очнуться. И первое, что он увидел, это побледневшее лицо друга, стоявшего на коленях напротив него, с нескрываемым страхом и паникой в глазах.  
-Что случилось?- Сразу насторожился он, краем взора осмотрев наличие у себя не только штанов, но и невесть откуда взявшегося полотенца, и полностью одетого Фрау.   
Фрау, молча, указал на свою руку. Кляйн всё понял, но надеялся, что умозаключение ошибочно.  
-Она?- Спросил он, облизывая от чего-то пересохшие губы.  
-Она,- подтвердил Зехель, словно под гипнозом наблюдая за появившимся на миг языком Тейто. Странно, но это действие... было словно глотком воды. Оно позволило ему отречься от ужасных мыслей.  
Тейто, видя метания священника, печально вздохнул, и, положа свою руку на голову блондина, успокаивающее начал гладить того по голове.  
-Что же... когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.- Устало вздохнул Кляйн, и с ненавистью посмотрел на ту руку, в которой скрывается смертоносное оружие, не знающая чувство меры.- Не терзай себя. Даже не думай об этом! Ты ни в чём не виноват. Ты видел, я не боюсь смерти. Но гарантирую, я устрою ей качественное несварение желудка и изжогу на всю жизнь. Но пред этим вытащу твою душу из её пасти, а то слишком долго она была словно костью в горле,- усмехнулся он. Фрау то же сделал подобие улыбки, благодарно говоря:  
-Спасибо. Не только за это... за всё. И ты был прав... - в чём именно Тейто был прав, Фрау не договорил, провалившись в беспокойный сон, использую тело мальчика вместо подушки. А тот не возражал... первые полчаса! Кто же знал, что Зехель не избавился от дурной привычки пускать на него слюни, и причмокивать. Но это было ещё терпимо. Ад начался, когда Фрау во сне принялся... ставить на нём засосы на шее! Тейто сначала подозревал, что этому извращенцу снится какая-нибудь из его бывших девушек, но когда он со страстью в голосе промычал: **"Тейто"** , то парень в удивление раскрыл глаза, и, посмотрел на этого идиота как судья, выносящий приговор. Что же... теперь его черёд был наказывать, и Фрау ещё не ведает, на какие хитрости и уловки может пойти Кляйн для достижения своих целей. И он обязательно приступит к исполнению своего плана... как только сумеет ВЫСВОБОДИТЬСЯ и случайно не умрёт от недостатка кислорода, ведь вешала эта груда костей _НЕМЕРЕНО_!!!


End file.
